Addicted to You
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: Sakura cannot escape her feelings for the one man that hurt her the most. As she goes on a quest to help him with his revenge and bring him back home, Sasuke has a inner battle with his own feelings. Could love bloom or will Sakura get her heart broken?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at a Naruto fanfic. The other one I made sucked and the storyline was all messed up and going too fast. So I'll take it slow this time and make the chapters at least 4,000 words each (except this, which is only a prologue.) I do expect reviews, or the updating will stop and I'm serious. Now, Sasuke may be a bit OOC, but I had to make him like that for this because it is in fact, A ROMANCE! (Only a bit OOC [out of character] because I do not want to ruin it.)**

**Summary: Sakura cannot escape her feelings for the one man that hurt her the most. As she goes on a quest to help him with his revenge and bring him back home, Sasuke has a inner battle with his own feelings. Could love bloom or will Sakura get her heart broken again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Main Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno Genre: Romance/Humor (a bit angsty)**  
**Minor Pairings: InoXSuigetsu, NarutoXHinata, NejiXTenten, ShikamaruXTemari, KarinXJuugo (- slight friendship)**  
**Warning: Rated M for cursing. Lots of Karin bashing, I might add.**  
**Another embarrassing warning: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT NINJAS EAT, SO I PUT WHATEVER I CHOSE TO PUT. Bear with me.**

**Chapter 1: Depth of my Feelings~**

It was a well-lit night in Konoha. The warm air, with a slight breeze now and then, made the village seem calm and serene. The streets were abandoned, as everyone were either asleep or getting ready to go to sleep. The night was as peaceful as can be. Or so it seemed...

A certain pink-haired kunoichi was clearly not asleep. In fact, she was packing a bag with medical supplies, food and weaponry. Sakura Haruno was going on a retrieval mission to get Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura gazed at the photo with Team 7, which she cherished greatly. She sniffled, and blinked back her tears, which were beginning to form. _[Sakura thoughts: No, Sakura, you had better not start crying. Crying is a weakness.]_ She thought about all the things that happened up to that moment and unconsciously smiled. Even though Naruto had promised her he wouldn't let her down, he did and she was tired of sitting around letting other people solve her problems. For once, she won't play by the rules and screw the consequences. Her mission was actually pretty simple. To do whatever necessary to get Sasuke back. Although her mind told her that it was a lost cause, the unbearable dark void of loneliness in her heart was enough to want to get him back. After all, she knew she still loved him, no matter what he did to try to make her hate him.

The old Sakura was long gone. No more crying all the time, no more being a burden, no more being weak... That's why Sasuke left. He was tired of always saving her, she guessed. But Sasuke was always bent on revenge, and that day was no different. She had many questions and she would be damned if she didn't get those answers from him.

She could just hear the blazen that the Uchiha was back, only to get executed, which Sakura would never let happen. She'd take his place in a heartbeat. Sakura knew that in returning to Konoha, with Sasuke, he would go through a slow process of acculturation, but she promised to be there if she could, to make him feel at home and welcome again.

Sakura was now the leader of the ANBU black ops, a medic Nin training under the legendary Sannin and one of the strongest kunoichi in most villages. She now wore a black long sleeved tight v-neck, tight black shorts, her hair grew longer (even longer than before, reaching her lower back), which she kept in a long wavy ponytail most of the time, and her body changed as well with bigger breasts (mid C's) and a curvy body.

All the boys were always all chasing after her, but she always politely refused (with force if necessary). What people thought was an aura of mystery was really a mask of sadness. She was now 17 and she almost always had an emotionless face that only her friends could see through. Sure Sakura still smiled and laughed, but the fun part of her was a hollow shell, waiting for something, or perhaps, someone to melt away her cold heart.

Sakura got the rest of her stuff and prepared to leave. She didn't want to bother with goodbyes, as everyone would try to jeopardize her secret mission. She nearly chuckled in irony. (Just like Sasuke...) If she became a missing Nin, so be it. She knew her Shishou wouldn't be happy, but she knew that she would come back someday. Tsunade would be shocked when she found out, seeing as how many years of meritorious loyalty from Sakura was something she bragged about often.

She thought about how Naruto would feel. He would be crushed, but she knew it was now or never. From the day that Naruto came back hurt, she vowed to bring back Sasuke on her own. She knew it was selfish, but somehow she just knew that Naruto could never stay angry with her for long, no matter how much she hurt him.

When she returned to Konoha, she promise to herself that she would disabuse that Naruto was a failure, which he wasn't at all. If anyone was, she'd be the first candidate.

She also developed new jutsus, some of which she made up on her own and not from the Hokage. Her most dangerous one was Tengoku (Heaven). She rarely had to use it, because she was saving it for something important. Sakura nearly grimaced when she remembered the smile of approbation Tsunade had given her, not even a week ago, for being the model female shinobi in all of Konoha.

Through the open window, she could hear crickets chirping, streetlights brightening the otherwise dark village.

She walked down the streets of Konohagakure, her face discreet of what her true emotion was. Sakura enjoyed the nights more than the days, when it sometimes became too warm and sticky, especially in the summer.

She stealthily got out of the village, preparing to leave and she heard a voice behind her. "Wait, Sakura."

Sakura closed her sea green eyes and acknowledged bluntly, "What is it?", her voice carefully blank, almost in similarity to a certain Uchiha. She took a deep breath and turned around to see Ino, in her pajamas. If Ino was going to try and convince her to stay, she would have to knock her out. Ino was an onus on her plan and she couldn't afford that.

Ino asked, her eyes narrowing, "Where are you going, Sakura? In the middle of the night?" Sakura rolled her eyes and growled dangerously, in an advising tone, "It doesn't concern you, Ino, so go back to bed." Ino shook her head and scowled, her expression denoting disapproval, "You're going to look for Sasuke-kun, aren't you?" Sakura sighed dismissively, "Look, if you're going to tell Tsunade-shishou..."

Ino interrupted, the angry look dissolving off of her face, "How are you so sure I will do that? It wouldn't help, you would just leave again." Ino grinned and continued in advocacy, "Why would I do that when I could just help you?" Sakura stared at her, skeptical. Sakura repeated dully, "Help me? You would leave the village behind, just to come with me? I won't let you do that, Ino." Ino huffed, an obdurate expression blooming on her features, "Hey, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And of course, I'm gonna choose to help you, forehead girl. You're my best friend. We can get him back...together."

_**(Ino's description/Age 17: Long hair (like in the series), upper C's, nice hourglass curves)**_

Ino added, "Besides, look what I've got." She grinned revealing Sakura some scrolls that she fitched. Sakura thought for a minute. _[Sakura's thoughts: Well, I will need someone to help me in this mission and Ino may or may not be a useful asset.]_ Sakura nodded finally and accepted, "Alright, you can come." They stared at Ino's pajamas and Ino sweatdropped. "Uh, let's go to my house really quick so I can change." Sakura agreed and they went to Ino's house. Ino changed into a dark blue tank top, a black jacket, a black skort (skirt/shorts), and put her hair into a tight bun.

They both left the village and headed far away. "So, Sakura, what made you want to leave without telling anyone?" Ino questioned, as they raced through the forest. Sakura frowned, answering in a perpetually tired voice, "To get Sasuke. I'd rather not get into details." Ino joked, attempting to make light of the situation, "Right. Because you're the new female ice cube of Konoha." Sakura didn't say anything to that.

They both ran on in silence.

Sakura suddenly started and hesitated. Then she went ahead, "Ino, what about you and Shikamaru? Everyone will be worried-" Ino interrupted her. "Look, forehead, if I wasn't serious, I wouldn't have come. Now do you want my help, or would you rather be dragged back to Konoha?"

Sakura highly doubted she could, but nevertheless solemnly stated, "Okay, fine, I get it. But it might take months, maybe even years..."

Ino laughed, "I won't leave you alone. Oh and me and Shika? We decided to just stay friends. I told him to go for Temari." Sakura stopped and Ino froze. "Something wrong?" Ino uttered, her eyes darting in different directions.

Sakura informed her calmly, "No...we re almost at the Hidden Fire Country, so we're going to go to sleep, we're far enough that it'll take a while for any ANBU members to catch up to us for at least 3 hours. Then we'll go on." They set up a camp. Ino teased, "You think I'll find a cute guy to fall in love with on our quest for the infamous Uchiha?" Sakura smirked, and teased back tonelessly, "Maybe. But since you're so ugly, he'll probably fall for me." Ino's temple twitched. "Ugly? I'll have you know that I get plenty of guys fawning over me."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, pig," she shook her head, putting the blanket over her head. Ino replied, "Whatever, I'm going to sleep, billboard."

They lied in the small tent together and drifted off to sleep.

Team Hebi were standing in a clearing deep in the forest. Behind them lied a dead Zetsu and barely conscious Sasuke. Suigetsu stretched and yawned, "Well, at least he's finally dead. I was starting to think Uchiha couldn't pull it off." Karin banged him in his head, while Sasuke bit her arm, taking some of her chakra and healing. "Of course my Sasuke-kun could defeat that monster. He's my hero," Karin scolded him sternly, at the same time beaming at Sasuke proudly. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and Juugo said nothing.

**_(Sasuke wore the same thing he wears in Naruto Shippuden)_**

Sasuke was fully healed, staring into the sky. "Oi, Sasuke, are we gonna go find Itachi and that Tobi guy, or just let them go?" Suigetsu asked gruffly, offering his hand to the dazed man.

Sasuke ignored him trying to help him up and got up himself. Karin gave Sasuke a bear hug. "You're okay, Sasuke-kun! I was beginning to think we lost you," Karin chortled happily.

Suigetsu groaned loudly and frowned, commenting, "Karin, you are such a whore." Karin exploded in anger, her face bright red, berating him, "Shut the hell up, Suigetsu, you fucking pansy. Mind your-" Sasuke growled, interrupting her and warned, "Let me go, Karin." Karin let go and smiled. "It's cute the way you say my name," she gushed in a sickly sweet way that made Suigetsu shudder and gag. Sasuke glowered, and said in a rough voice, "Whatever. Juugo, we are going after them." Juugo nodded in understanding. They set off to find him.

Sakura shot up when she sensed a presence. "Ino, get up, there's someone here," she whispered groggily, shaking Ino awake, as she had been awoken abruptly from her sleeping. "Ino" turned into a log. Sakura gave a shocked look and spotted Ino sitting on a branch, holding a kunai, with a disappointed look directed towards the rosette haired girl. "I was wondering when you were going to notice that someone was following us. Some kuniochi," Ino hissed, pursing her lips. "I was tired," Sakura grumbled in a pathetic attempt to defend herself.

Ino called out, "Whoever you are, we already know you're here so show yourself." A man came into view. "You sure are some smart little girls, aren't ya?" he mocked, arrogantly. Sakura instantly woke up fully and muttered, "Kisame..."

Kisame grinned in false cheerfulness, "The one and only! We gonna fight, or are you both gonna surrender?"

Ino informed him confidently, sticking out her tongue, "We're gonna kick your ass, if that's what you meant by fighting." Sakura appeared next to Ino. "The only reason I knew who you were is because you're the only Akatsuki member who resembles a fish. Did they let you join in case they ran out of food?" Sakura inquired, taunting him purposely.

Kisame's facial expression changed to a frown. "Cocky little brats. I'll take care of that." He vanished and reappeared behind Ino. Ino turned and kicked, but missed. Sakura jumped towards him and successfully punched him in his nose.

Kisame stumbled, and grabbed her arm, swinging her into a tree. Sakura jumped off the tree and used another chakra filled fist to punch him in his ribs, making Kisame fly into the ground. Kisame climbed out the hole and touched his ribs, smirking sadistically, "A mean hook. Time to get serious."

He pulled out his Samehada. Sakura chuckled dryly, "I was waiting for you to pull that out. Now it's a real fight." Ino ran at him and landed a kick in his jaw and Kisame grunted. Sakura jumped in his direction and Kisame swung his sword into her side. Sakura skidded to the ground and cried out. The sword chewed hungrily. Sakura suddenly felt her energy depleting.

Ino charged at him and Kisame punched her in her face. Ino growled, and fell into a nearby tree, breaking it into pieces. Sakura made 3 shadow clones and one ran directly at Kisame, the other went behind Kisame and the real Sakura came from the sky. She pulled out star shaped kunai's and one hit Kisame in his eye. Ino took this moment to trip him and Kisame fell to the ground. He hit Sakura with the Samehada repeatedly, making Sakura scream out in pain, rapidly depleting her chakra. Kisame rolled across the ground and threw many kunai s at her. Sakura dodged all but one, which lodged itself into her thigh. Sakura gritted her teeth heatedly and punched him in his head as hard as she could, splitting his skull. Ino plunged a kunai into his chest and checked his pulse to make sure he was dead. He was.

Ino turned to Sakura, who was breathing heavily. Sakura's body burned from the severe pain and she struggled to stay conscious so she could heal herself. Ino's eyes widened in alarm and she ran to Sakura's side. "Sakura? Sakura?" Ino screeched as Sakura's eyes glazed over. Sakura's world was engulfed in darkness.

Ino immediately started healing Sakura. Sakura had a broken leg, a fractured arm, a bruise on her waist and a bleeding thigh. Ino had a bruise on her back and scrapes on her arms and legs, and a bruised cheek, nothing serious. Ino managed to stop the bleeding from Sakura's thigh. _[Ino's thoughts: That's gonna leave an ugly scar.]_ She healed Sakura's bruise. Sakura was still badly hurt, so Ino lifted her onto her back. She grunted and started walking towards Fire Country. 45 minutes later, Ino continued on, muttering something about retarded fish people and fat pink haired girls. (Don't get me wrong, this fanfic is all about Sakura, but Ino deserves some time.)

Someone had watched the whole fight. _[Sakura Haruno. She'll be a very important piece in my plan...]_

Sasuke stopped running suddenly. _[Those chakra's...]_ Karin asked uneasily, "Something the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke ignored her and noticed one of the chakras were diminishing slowly. With a sigh of irritation, he shook his head and ran towards the familiar chakras. Suigetsu questioned, in an easy tone, "Think we should follow him?" Juugo noted quietly, "He's the leader," as Karin yelled a 'Of course!' They trailed after him.

Ino shook her head as if to stop herself from falling asleep. She noticed Sakura still hadn't woke up and tried to keep walking. _[She's gotten so heavy. And I'M the pig?]_ Ino got about 3 more feet, but felt multiple chakras's headed her way, approaching quickly. "Damn..." she muttered.

She looked behind her and saw Sasuke standing behind her. Ino raised one brow and inquired cautiously, "Sasuke-kun?" Karin scoffed and frowned, with a air of hatred towards the unknown female, "Sasuke, you know her?" Karin looked at the girl standing before them and she was gorgeous, not that Karin would say so out loud. If she liked Sasuke (or possibly be his ex girlfriend), Karin would never have a chance.

Sasuke paid Karin no attention as always and probed, his face betraying no emotion, "Yamanaka. What are you and her doing here?" Sasuke had a haughty stance, as expected from an Uchiha, his presence seemingly prerogative. It seemed like aeons since he'd seen the two.

Ino groaned exasperatedly, setting Sakura down, "We came to get you. But since you're already came to us, help Sakura." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and declined harshly, "No. Go home, Yamanaka, and take her with you."

Ino's temper flared. "What the hell do you mean, her? She has a fucking name. So call her by her name. Plus if she doesn't get help, we'll never get home because I can't protect the both of us." she explained, clenching her fists.

Sasuke informed her boredly, "Che. Not my problem. It doesn't matter. You can't beat me and neither can she. So get lost, Ino." Ino put her hands on her hips and told him defiantly, with a bit of smugness, "I might not be able to, but Sakura can. Say hello to the leader of ANBU, trained under one of the legendary Sannin and on the verge of being a Sannin herself. She's the most erudite shinobi in Konoha. Oh and we both just killed Kisame." Sasuke had thought he had seen a dead body on his way here.

Sasuke was slightly impressed, not only at what Ino told him, but how Ino was clearly not in love with him since she was being so forward, but he didn't show it. It would take some getting used to, not that he was going to see her again.

On the other hand, Suigetsu was a little bothered that some little girls killed Kisame before he could, but just chuckled. Sasuke reprimanded Suigetsu offhandedly, "Quiet, Suigetsu. They got themselves into this mess. How stupid," yet his voice was deeper and more mature.

"So, Sasuke, are you going to help the ladies or not?" Juugo spoke up, halfheartedly. Ino's voice lowered. "And she knows where the Akatsuki hideout is and alot about the members," Ino baited him warily, looking at Sakura, who's face had begun to twist to a pained expression.

Suigetsu exclaimed, in a flat tone, "Well, that's enough for me. I say they should come with us." Karin gaped in revulsion, I disagree. Who needs them, they're just two horny bitches, who're lying for attention." Ino coughed and laughed tonelessly, "Excuse me, honey, but you're the one who's all over Uchiha, who looks like he doesn't give a damn about you. So shut it, groupie." Karin's face turned red in anger.

Suigetsu found Ino to be refreshing so far, compared to Karin. The moment he laid eyes on her, her scintillating beauty enthralled him. But that winsome smile definitely intrigued him the most. He truly was bothered and tired of Karin's ostentatious attitude.

Sasuke frowned darkly, "Fine. You two can come. But if you're lying, I won't hesitate to kill the both of you." Ino said in a humdrum tone, ignoring the threat, "Yeah, yeah, can we move this along, Sakura is in pain here." Ino mentally cheered for managing to cajole Sasuke into letting them come.

Ino bent over to pick up Sakura and groaned in pain from the back injury. Sasuke scowled and picked up Sakura, bridal style. She was not unwieldy, in fact, she was surprisingly light.

After Suigetsu got Kisame's sword and buried it, he stood in front of Ino and winked, "Come on, sweetheart, you're coming with us obviously." Suigetsu was aestetic, to an extent, and planned on keeping Ino around for as long as possible.

Ino blushed modestly and walked with him. Karin huffed and Juugo followed after the others. Karin frowned and followed after everyone.

Sasuke stared at Sakura, who was calming down and regaining her color. She was a sight to see, very beautiful, but that was the least of Sasuke's concerns. If she really knew where the Akatsuki were, he'd be one step closer to killing Itachi once and for all. Sakura shifted in his arms, snuggling up to him and Sasuke resisted the urge to drop her in distaste. He didn't want that swift action to worsen the situation.

He didn't like being touched involuntarily. It made his emotions resurface and he couldn't have that. He decided that having those two around wouldn't change a thing.

**Well, how was THAT for a prologue? I am happy I finally finished it, and with over 3,000 words. So yeah, review or no updatey. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The prologue was kinda short, but don't worry people, we still have plenty chapters to go. Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 2, loyal readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Special Affection~**

Sakura's eyes shot open, realizing she was on a bed and she came face to face with an unfamiliar woman. "So I see, the bitch is awake," Karin muttered, secretly jealous of her beauty. Sakura held a poison covered kunai to her neck. "Fuck off, whore and step away before you're staring at your own heart," Sakura growled, glaring at her hotly with a threat that seemed extremely deleterious.

Suigetsu burst out laughing. "I like her, she's dead serious too. Karin, you better get away from her, before she follows through on that threat," Suigetsu advised, grinning madly. Karin's face turned aghast and she unconsciously took a step back. "That's better," Sakura smirked, an mock affable tone in her voice.

She then groaned and rubbed her eyes with one hand, "Where am I?" feeling uneasy. Suigetsu greeted enthusiastically, "You're in Fire Country with Team Hebi. I'm Suigetsu. What's your name, beautiful?"

She realized she was changed into gossamer clothing and seethed, looking around for the culprit. Suigetsu reassured her, "Calm down, your little friend, Ino, changed your clothes. I didn't touch ya. Now, can I have your name?"

His airy tone confused her, she didn't know what to make of it. Kidnappers wouldn't be so friendly...right? Sakura answered slowly, a bit cautiously, not feeling an alias was necessary, "Sakura Haruno." She looked at Karin in disgust at her plain, yet dowdy clothing and Karin sneered. Suigetsu prompted, in a eager tone, "Hot name, cherry blossom. So what's up with that Ino girl?" Karin screeched, "Suigetsu, stop talking to her. Sasuke-kun won't be pleased to see you interacting with that thing," very furiously.

Sasuke said in a extremely cold tone, "Shut up, Karin," as he walked in. Karin was agitated, but obediently didn't say anything else. Sakura gasped, astonished, "Sasuke? Wha-?" Ino came in after Sasuke and gave Sakura a tight bear hug. "I'm glad you're awake, Sakura. I was beginning to get worried," Ino joked, smiling warmly.

Sakura managed a small reassuring smile, yawning, "How long have I been asleep?" Ino shrugged, "9 hours." Sakura shot up suddenly and shouted, "9 hours?" She felt a jolt of pain in her arm and leg and cried out. Ino tapped her chin playfully in thought, "Oh, yeah and your arm and leg are broken." Sakura gritted her teeth and glared. "Oh, really? Thanks for telling me," she exclaimed sarcastically. Sakura used her good arm to finger-comb her long hair.

Sasuke just watched the two interact in mild amusement. Sakura's eyes traveled to Sasuke and she murmured quietly, "Ino, how did you find him?" Ino explained gently, "He came to us after you passed out. He said he would help us."

Painful memories full of hurt, pain, and rejection engulfed her as she stared at the man that had broken her heart years ago. It was him, the Uchiha prodigy.

Sakura asked suddenly, her face blank, "Sasuke, can you come here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and demanded, "Why?" Sakura didn't say anything, but he saw a flash of hurt cross her features. He looked at her silent pleading eyes and walked over to her reluctantly.

Sakura punched him in his face hard, though Sasuke didn't raise a hand to defend himself or return the pain, seeing as how his actions were culpable. It was a sign of equitable rights, only for Sakura. Tears sprung to her eyes and she raised her hand to hit him again, but she became irresolute. Karin cried out, "Sasuke-kun! How dare you hit him, you stupid wh-" Sakura screamed angrily, "Shut the FUCK up!" Karin frowned, but became silent.

Sakura raised her emerald colored eyes to look at his coaled ones and extended her hands to his face; confirmation to make sure that he was real. To know for sure this wasn t a dream.

Sakura mused absently, her face contorted deep in thought, "Still handsome as always." Sasuke stared at her, neither pleased nor displeased, his expression enigmatic.

Karin growled and broke the silence, "Hands off, Sasuke doesn't want you, Pinky." Ino gave her the finger, making Karin shoot a glare.

Sakura flashed him a weak smile, but Sasuke didn't smile back. He looked at her with indifference, as if he never knew her. Sakura's smile faded and her eyes went to the floor. "Same old Sasuke, isn't it? Cold and indifferent as always," she chuckled painfully. Karin smirked in triumph. Ino clenched her fists and said, "Sasuke-kun, you-"

Sakura sighed deeply and snapped, giving Karin a scathing glare, one that was filled with anathema, "Stop, Ino." Ino hmphed and settled for gazing fermently at the Uchiha in a scornful way.

Sasuke decided that castigation would be useless. He mentally laughed wryly, 'As if anything I do could tarnish her image of what she thinks I was or still am.'

Suigetsu spoke up in disbelief and joy, "The Samehada is mine. Thanks, sweetheart, for keeping me the trouble of killing Kisame-senpai." Sakura nodded, shaking her head mentally at his giddiness, "No problem. I'm still tired." Suigetsu grabbed Ino's wrist gently and drawled, "Come on." Ino took one last look at Sakura and left.

Karin whined anxiously, "Come on, Sasuke-kun, she wants to be alone." Sasuke demanded impatiently, "Karin, leave." Karin shook her head and pouted, "No, I'm not leaving you in here with her." Sasuke glared and spat, "Now." Karin gaped for a moment and stormed out, closing the door rather forcefully, but not slamming it in case Sasuke might get angry. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who turned away from him, staring into her lap. Sakura closed her eyes and ordered harshly, "I meant you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but sat on the edge of the bed, not too close. Sakura frowned, and stared at him in disbelief. Sasuke spoke after a few seconds and inquired, "Is it true you know where the Akatsuki's hideout is?" Sakura's eyes widened and she squinted at him suspiciously, "Yeah, but who-?" Sasuke replied simply, "Yamanaka."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her air-headed friend and supposed, "So after I tell you, you're going to leave, am I right?" Sasuke's face remained impassive and he replied honestly, "Yeah." Sakura sat back, crossed her arms and smirked grimly, her expression sadistic, "Well, then, I guess you'll have to kill me, because I'm not telling you a damn thing."

Sasuke was shocked, but recovered quickly and commanded, "Tell me, Sakura."

"Why would you think I would tell you if you asked?" Sakura challenged, daring him to come up with an acceptable reason.

"You still love me," Sasuke stated dryly. Sakura did not make an attempt to repudiate that accusation, only smirked.

Sakura concluded firmly, "Forget it, I'm not going to tell you. You haven't done me any favors, Uchiha, so what the hell do I owe you?"

Sakura gritted her teeth to keep her temper in check. Sasuke almost growled in frustration, staring at her as she were an petulant child. "I've always knew you were annoying," he finally said. Sakura could not tell by his inscrutable gaze whether he was irritated or just indifferent by now. Sakura ignored his previous statements and whispered, "Leave me alone, Sasuke. Kill me if you want, but I refuse to say anything." Sasuke groaned, his brows furrowing, "Fine."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. Then she turned to him and stated dryly, "I hate you. So much," very simply in a sepulchral type of voice, as if they were talking about the weather. His anger seemed to abate replaced by a small twinge of guilt. "No...you don't," Sasuke corrected her, his tone vapid, as if he had experienced too much to feel anymore. Sakura's eyes showed astute judgement, not letting him see that his words pierced her heart. "Let us join Team Hebi," Sakura spoke quietly, in a defeated type of tone. Sasuke got up and left the room and Sakura lied on the bed, lost in her thoughts.

His previous friendship and memories would be enough to erase the record of discreditable actions.

17-year-old Naruto Uzumaki woke up to banging on the door. "Ugh, who is that?" he muttered sleepily. [Probably Sakura-chan...] Naruto swung open the door and was a little startled to see Kakashi and Sai. "Oi, sensei, what are you knocking at my door like that, so early in the morning?" Kakashi explained, "Me, you and Sai have a mission at the Hidden Rain Village." Sai began to walk off, "So let's go, dickless." Naruto yawned and murmured, "Oh, okay. I'll get dressed right now...Hey, who the hell are you calling dickless?" Sai gave a fake smile and answered, "You." **_(A/N: I'm not going to make them notice Sakura is gone until the mission is over.)_** Naruto argued while he got dressed and they walked to the Hokage's tower.

Ino remarked, wrinkling her nose in distaste, "Karin, is it? I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I'm not going to let you ruin Sakura's chance at Sasuke." Karin scoffed and sneered, "Like I care about that big fore headed bitch. Sasuke has been with my teammate for 5 years and I really like him, so stop being such a nuisance, Blondie." Ino's temper rose.

Suigetsu suggested to Ino, "Just leave her alone. We both know that Sasuke doesn't want her." Ino smirked and Karin snarled tautly, "Suigetsu, stop being such an asshole." Suigetsu shrugged, with a wide smile, "Obsessed whore. We can play the name game all day, darling." Ino walked over to him and giggled with a fond smile, "I like you already." Suigetsu raised a brow and grinned, "Really? Thanks, you're not bad yourself. Your name is Ino, right?" Ino nodded and blushed. "Are you single?" Suigetsu asked, taking in her luminous blue eyes, her long blonde hair, her exposed, pale stomach, and her royal purple ninja attire. "I might be," she teased lightly.

Juugo stated roughly, "Here comes Sasuke." Ino's attention went to the Uchiha prodigy and she probed, "Is Sakura asleep?" Sasuke grumbled distractedly, "Hn."

Sasuke suddenly spoke, "Juugo, let me talk to you." Juugo, a little surprised, replied, "Of course." When they were out of earshot, Sasuke explained Sakura's terms in exchange for information about the Akatsuki's hideout. Juugo voiced his suggestion, "Well, unless you agree to what she wants, we'll be looking for months." Sasuke let out a breath in annoyance. He mumbled, "Hn," and headed to Sakura's room. He walked in to see Sakura asleep.

He stared at her and couldn't help but notice her natural beauty.

Her pink hair gracefully spread across the black pillow. Her cherry red lips, slightly parted as she slept peacefully. Her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. She was absolutely mesmerizing. His thoughts came to an end as she moaned softly.

He shook her awake and Sakura blinked twice.

"Sasuke..." she muttered sleepily, pulling Sasuke into the bed next to her. Sasuke glared at the sleeping woman and she laid her head on his chest. Sakura muttered, "Naruto, you idiot, you can't cook ramen in the woods..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook her again. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she saw Sasuke's annoyed expression and her hands on his bare chest. She sat up and Sasuke got up. She apologized, yawning, "Sorry," realizing what she did.

Sasuke brushed it off, "Hn." The room was quiet before Sasuke said finally, "Fine." Sakura looked at him incredulously. Sakura smiled warmly which made Sasuke's heart jump. Sakura started, "I'm glad you decided to let us come with you..." Sasuke frowned, interrupting, "Not me, us. You both are part of Team Hebi." Sakura nodded and put her hands in her lap.

The tension rose as the room got quiet. Sasuke looked at her fidgeting slightly and scowled, "Now what?" He glanced at her, cool as an ice burg, still indifferent, but curious. Sakura had softened considerably noticing that the old Sasuke was resurfacing, giving a small smile, "Can I have a hug? I only hugged you once and I would like to do it again, since it's under better circumstances." Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes. He checked for any approaching chakras and found none. _**(Ino was masking her chakra though.)**_

"Yeah," he allowed, finally. Sakura smiled warmly and wrapped her arm around his neck and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Sasuke raised a brow and Sakura explained, "Well, my arm is broken, so you had to settle for a kiss. At least it was on your cheek." Sasuke hned and walked out the room. Sakura called out, "Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't reply, but he stopped in the doorway without turning around. Sakura told him, her voice calm and uncaring, but her eyes soft, "I don't hate you."

Sasuke replied, "I know," and walked out of the room.

Naruto got to the Hokage's office and started banging on the door. "Oi, Tsunade-baa-chan, open up!" he drawled loudly. Kakashi sweatdropped and Sai shook his head. Shizune opened the door and Tsunade shouted, "Naruto, do that again and I'll murder you!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and coughed sheepishly, "Yeah, well, I was sleepy and interrupted from my wonderful ramen dream. What's the mission?"

Tsunade shuffled through the papers on her desk and informed them, "A simple mission. You three, along with Neji and Tenten, have to go to the Hidden Rain Village and give them these documents."

Kakashi asked boredly, "C-ranked?" Tsunade corrected him, "B-rank. Someone is trying to get their hands on these papers. They are very important." Naruto waved it off, "No problem. Can I do something before we leave?" Tsunade answered, "Go ahead. Just be back here in an hour."

Naruto rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, granny, I get it." Tsunade clenched her fists and Naruto ran out of the office. Shizune and Kakashi both thought the same thing. _[He's an idiot...]_

Naruto went to the Hyuuga mansion and knocked. Hinata answered the door and she blushed. Naruto grinned nervously, "Hey, Hina, could I see Daichi and Keiko before I leave?" Hinata nodded and Naruto pecked her on her lips. Hinata instructed the maid to get the babies and the maid brought Naruto and Hinata's children. Daichi was 4 and Keiko was 3.

Naruto kissed them on their foreheads and said to his wife, "When I get back, we could go out for dinner. We could talk about living together and talk to your dad afterwards, alright?"

Hinata nodded and beamed, "Yes, that would be wonderful." After the maid took the babies back to the nursery, Hinata was wrapped in a pair of strong arms. She snuggled into the warmth, and turned her gaze to meet her husband's cerulean eyes. Naruto leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Hinata's in a warm passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Naruto smiled, "Could you tell Neji to meet us at the Hokage's office in 45 minutes?" Hinata nodded in understanding, "Of course." Naruto grinned goofily, "See you when I get back." Hinata smiled warmly, "Bye." Naruto headed off to Tenten's house.

Sakura healed her arm, but since Kisame drained so much of her chakra, she didn't have enough to heal her leg, or waist. Team Hebi came in the room and Sasuke said sternly, "We have to go." Sakura stared at him, "Well, my leg isn't fixed, so I can't get up." Sasuke bit back a rude remark and motioned for her to get on his back. Karin's eyes radiated hatred towards Sakura, but she kept quiet to not get Sasuke mad at her.

Ino had already healed herself, so she just made mild conversation, "So Sasuke, where are we going?" Sasuke stated simply, "Hidden Earth Village." They left the inn and left the village. While they were running through the forest, Sakura's stomach growled loudly, "I'm hungry." Sasuke glared incrediously and scolded, "Why didn't you say that before we left?" Sakura taunted him, "There's no use dwelling in what I could have done, Sasuke." Sasuke smirked evilly, "You know, dropping you sounds really tempting." Sakura tightened her good leg around his waist. "You wouldn't," she dared, admittably a little nervous. Sasuke, with the smirk still on his face, said, "Try me, Haruno." He took pleasure in her slight terror.

Karin made a gagging noise, making Sakura shoot a menacing glare at her. Sakura looked at Ino and got an idea. She snuggled into the crook of Sasuke's neck, making Ino grin, Suigetsu snicker, Karin stumble, Juugo's eyes widen and Sasuke grunt. She then sighed, "Sasuke, you smell really nice." "Hn." he blankly replied. Although Sakura was just trying to get under Karin's skin, she really loved the musky natural scent of his skin. Karin bit her tongue to keep from strangling Sakura. Ino snorted as her and Suigetsu burst out laughing.

Sasuke shot them a suspicious glance and Juugo blinked. Karin said, "Oi, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke responded, "What?" Karin fluttered her eyelids, "Did I ever thank you for saving my life?" Sakura and Ino looked at each other. Sasuke sighed, getting annoyed, "Yeah, repeatedly." Karin said quickly, "Ah, just wondering." Sasuke shook his head, knowing exactly why Sakura and Karin were acting so strange, but decided not to get involved.

**That is the end of this chapter, over 2,000 words like I said. Thank you for reading and after 10 reviews, I will update. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I loved the reviews, so thank you for writing them. I really appreciate it. Please read on and after 15 reviews, I will most definitely update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3: Playful and Feisty Sakura~**

Team Hebi went on, after stopping to let Sakura eat some food from her bag. Sakura's alluring, yet aggravating, pleas appealed to Sasuke and he relented.

It was quite munificent of Sasuke to let her eat, according to Suigetsu. The sun was rising higher and higher in the sky, the forest getting humid and bright, unusual for a mid-November day.

Sakura was eating and thinking at the same time. _[I wonder what Naruto is doing...]_

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and could see a glimpse of his chiseled chest, small sweat drops slowing running down his torso. She licked her lips and averted her eyes, her thoughts turning from innocent to not-so-innocent. She shook her head and focused hard on finishing her food. Besides, his reticent expression seemed unwelcoming and it bothered her slightly.

Sasuke could see Sakura's eyes scanning his body and had to suppress a smirk. He knew she was attracted to him, no matter how much her attitude drastically changed over the years. He looked over at her, his eyes stopping on her perfectly toned legs, her muscled calves, which he longed to touch. He felt himself getting hard as he saw her lean forward, showing a nice view of her firm, perky and rounded breasts. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to clear his mind of all provocative thoughts and was relieved to feel his hard-on seemingly disappear.

"Sakura, will you hurry up?" Sasuke grumbled. _[Sasuke thoughts: God...Women take forever to get anything done.]_ Sasuke leaned against a tree with his arms crossed. "I'm trying not to scarf it all down my throat and choke," Sakura spat as she shot a very dirty look at the impatient man. Sasuke glared back and they had a glaring contest. Sasuke hned and turned away and Sakura cheered in her head for a silent victory. Sasuke grouched. "Stop taking your precious time, Sakura and just eat already," he said after 30 seconds of silence.

Sakura looked at him, "Well, if you don't be patient, I'll just have to take longer." She knew she was taking advantage of his brief altruism, but she didn't care. It wasn't if it were amatory. By this time, everyone else went ahead, as Sasuke instructed. Karin tried to protest, but with a flash of his Sharingan, she quickly obeyed.

In an instant, Sasuke had easily wrestled Sakura to the ground, pinning her petite body under his muscular one. He had her arms pinned above her head, so Sakura was immobilized. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura protested angrily, blushing lightly. Sasuke smirked with a smooth tone, "Sakura, you may think that just because you're part of Team Hebi, you can do what you want, but you can't. I'm the leader."

Sakura shot back, "No, Sasuke, I KNOW because I'm Sakura Haruno that I can do whatever I want. I'm 17 and have my own apartment. I don't need to be told what to do." Sasuke's smugness didn't falter, "I wouldn't do that. I'd just kill you." Sakura was the one that smirked this time. "Go ahead and try, Sasuke," she dared. Sasuke didn't say anything, but he got up and started walking toward their destination.

Sakura was astounded and she called out, "And how the hell can I follow you with a broken leg?" Sasuke said without turning back, "You ARE the smart one. Figure it out." Sakura frowned and tried to stand up, crying out in pain when a shock sent her back on her bottom. Sasuke heard her struggling and turned around. He mocked, giving her almost no other options, "You need some help? If so, then tell me that you need me and I'll help you." Sakura turned up her nose and said stubbornly, "No way." Sasuke shrugged, "Suit yourself," and walked on. After a couple minutes of trying to get up unsuccessfully, she called him.

Sasuke came back in a flash in a puff of smoke and glance at her, "What?" Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to use equanimity towards his imperious behavior, "I need you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I couldn't hear you, could you repeat that?" Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. "I...I need you, Sasuke," she said, staring at the ground, cursing herself for acting so weak and pitiful. Sasuke lifted her up, bridal style and carried her to the rest of the group.

They got to the Hidden Earth Village and booked 2 rooms, one for the women, one for the men. _**(Much to Karin's dismay.)**_

Sasuke had told the hotel owner that they were staying for one day, nothing more and if he awared anyone of their presence, he would kill him. Sakura looked at Sasuke in disgust as the frightened man shakily handed him keys to two rooms which were across from each other. Sakura gave the man an apologetic look before shooting a glare at Sasuke, who ignored her.

The girl's room had 3 parts to it with a bathroom and a living room space. There was a cream colored sofa, a loveseat, a 52' inch television, and a tall lamp (Living room). In the bedroom, there were 3 cream colored queen mattresses, a vanity, a dresser, carpeting and 2 night tables with lamps.

Sakura healed her leg and waist, while Karin complained. 20 minutes later, Sakura knocked on the men's room door. Juugo answered the door, shirtless. Sakura, having seen men's chests before (although Sasuke outranked them all) asked, "Uh, hi, Juugo, is it?" Juugo nodded solumnly. Sakura bit her lip, "Where's Sasuke?" Juugo pointed to the couch, where Sasuke was cleaning a blade. Juugo stepped aside to let her in and Sasuke looked at Sakura.

Sakura wore a pink silk, thin strapped, tight nightgown that stopped at her knees and her pink hair was in two wavy (long) ponytails. She also wore pink slippers. Sasuke thought she looked beautiful in a highly attractive way, but would have never said it out loud.

She used to be a scrawny little annoying girl. No, she was a woman now. He could tell by just looking at her. He could feel a bead of sweat going down his neck. [Sasuke s thoughts: I just noticed she grew her hair long again? Damn, she had filled out nicely.] She was still smaller than him, but he could see her flawless skin and hourglass curves. She had grown alot. She finally had breasts and became more intelligent and she was...absolutely gorgeous. She was cute before, but now Sasuke felt aroused just looking at her.

Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at Sakura in mild interest. _[Suigetsu's thoughts: This is gonna be fun...]_

Sakura glanced at his shirtless body and took a deep breath, "Sasuke, I need to ask you something important-" Karin burst in and gave Sasuke a warm hug. Sasuke was stupified, to say the least, and so was Sakura. Karin said, "I came in here to tell you, goodnight, Sasuke, darling," smiling enticingly. Sasuke pushed her off and muttered, "Goodnight, Karin," if only to get rid of her.

Karin wore a black revealing half top and see-through bottoms. Suigetsu coughed out, "Prostitute." Karin ignored him and said in a syrupy tone, "And before I leave, I have to mention that you look really sexy without a shirt." Sasuke didn't reply and Karin blew a kiss and left. Sasuke asked, shaking Sakura out of her blank stare, "What did you want, Sakura?" Sakura shook her head, "Um...never mind. It's not that important." She started to walk out of the room and Sasuke pulled her by her wrist. Sasuke said firmly, "Tell me." Sakura wrinkled her brows and mumbled, "Well, uh, I wanted to ask what you meant by, 'thank you'."

Sasuke let her go, "Nothing." Sakura said, "Oh. Okay, well, sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun." Suigetsu smirked and teased, "What no hug or anything?" Sasuke had barely enough time to glare before Sakura turned around and kissed Sasuke endearingly on his cheek. Sasuke's eyes widened and she stuck out her tongue. She left the room and Suigetsu chuckled, "Don't act so pissy, you know you liked it, Uchiha." Sasuke said nothing and just finished cleaning his blade. _[Sasuke's thoughts: Her lips really were soft...]_

Ino walked in the room and asked, "Suigetsu, do you have a iron?" Ino was wearing a light blue silk tank top and light blue cloud covered pajama pants. Her hair was in a side ponytail. Suigetsu answered, "Nah, I don't. You look hot by the way. But I'm about to head off to bed, I'm tired." Ino giggled, "Night, Suigetsu." Suigetsu flashed her a grin and waved as he went in the boys bedroom. Ino gave Sasuke a short hug, "Night, Sasuke, night Juugo." Juugo muttered, "Yeah," and Sasuke mumbled, "Hn." Ino rolled her eyes at their lack of emotion and walked out of the room.

In the girl's room...

Karin was sitting on the couch, doing her nails. Ino walked in and commented, "Instead of doing your nails, why don't you fix that unkempt hairstyle of yours? Why'd you only brush half of it anyway?" Karin glared, "I think it looks cute and original. So shut up." Ino snickered, "It's definitely original." Ino walked to the loveseat and started writing in her journal. Karin remarked in a snooty voice, "Still writing in a diary? How childish." Ino slammed the book shut and replied, "It's a journal, so wrong again, peacock."

Sakura heard the whole conversation and giggled. Karin ignored that, "Oh, Strawberry face's here. You done in the bathroom?" Sakura glared, "Obviously, four-eyed freak." Ino asked, in a high-spirited voice, "You think Sasuke will let us go shopping for clothes tomorrow?" Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. Let's ask him." Ino chortled brightly, "And remember, he likes you, so use that girl charm to make him say yes."

Karin proclaimed, not entirely sure, more to convince herself than them, "Sasuke doesn't like her." Sakura crossed her arms, "Maybe not, nosy, but he doesn't like you either." Karin challenged, "But I can make him like me." Sakura retorted back, "So can I." Ino intervened, "Well, I think Sakura will. You cling to Sasuke too much and he hates that. Plus you two have know each other for five years and he still doesn't even give you the time of day." Karin clammed up, but was extremely angry. _[Karin's thoughts: I won't even give them the satisfaction.]_

_[Ino's thoughts: About time she shut up.]_

Ino and Sakura both got up and walked to the male's room and knocked on the door. Juugo answered again. He stepped aside to let them in. Sasuke was now watching the huge Japanese television. (I don't know if they have TV s on Naruto, but they do on Inuyasha, so I'll add it.) Sakura stood behind Sasuke and Ino whispered, "Sit in his lap, that'll get his attention." Before Sakura could protest, Ino whispered, "Karin's had a five year head start, so you had better catch up, quick."

Sakura frowned and sat in Sasuke's lap, and Sasuke looked up at her in displeasure. Sakura brushed it off, determined not to chicken out, "Sasuke, I forgot something else to ask you." Sasuke asked, "What?" noticing her bottom digging into his 'special place'. Sakura begged kindly, her voice sweetened with affection, "Can we go shopping tomorrow? Please?" Sasuke's face remained languid and he declined simply, "No."

Sakura glimpsed at Ino and Ino mouthed, "Plan B." Sakura peered at Sasuke, who was finding it hard to focus on the television when a voluptuous woman was sitting on his lap. Sakura made her cutest face and whined vigorously, "Pleaseee, Sasuke, I need some clothes and I really want to go." Sasuke glanced at her face and was starting to say yes, but he then stated, "If I let you go this time and you have fun, you'll want to go again." Sakura pouted, "No, I won't. Promise." Sasuke, not believing her for a second, glowered and denied, "No." Ino smacked her palm to her head lightly and uttered softly, "Plan C." Sakura buried her face into his chest and started sniveling. (Fake tears of course)

Sakura cried, "Fine, Sasuke, but just to let you know, Naruto would've let me." Sasuke was dumbfounded to see her crying, and he hated when females cried. Sasuke groaned and relented, "Fine, you can go." Sakura lifted her head to see if he was serious and was surprised to see that he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestle her head onto his shoulder. "Thank you, Sasu-kun," she whispered, using his affectionate nickname, and Sasuke's heart pounded. He said impatiently, "Now can you get off of me?" Sakura chortled softly, "Of course," knowing that Sasuke wasn't used to being touched. She got up, and Sasuke instantly missed her warmth. Ino smiled broadly, "Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke grumbled, "Hn." The girls both left. Suigetsu came out of the bedroom, having seen everything, said laughing, "How sweet of you." Sasuke didn't reply, but glared for him to shut up, and went to the bedroom after Juugo and went to sleep.

The girls went to the bedroom and Karin said, "I'm going to sleep with Sasuke-kun." Ino sighed dramatically, "Go on ahead, we don't care." Sakura nodded her head when Karin looked at her in confusion. Karin shrugged and went to the boy's room.

When Karin left, Sakura snickered, "She's really thick-skulled if she thinks Sasuke's gonna let her sleep with him. He would get mad if a crumb tried to share the bed with him." The two women joked until they fell asleep.

She opened the door and went to the men's bedroom. She saw Sasuke pulling the sheets over his body and said, "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up in aloofness, "What is it now, Karin?" Karin flushed, "Can I sleep next to you?" Sasuke's brows furrowed and he scowled, "No. Go back to your room, Karin." Karin sighed, "Okay, Sasuke-kun." She walked out and went back to the girl s room. She went in the bedroom and lied down. Ino and Sakura were already asleep, knowing that Sasuke was going to say no. Karin soon drifted off.

The next day, Sakura got went to get some information on the Akatsuki. She found out alot, especially about the rumor on how they planned to recruit more members and eliminate whoever killed Kisame. Sakura wasn't in the least bit worried, since she was a bit proud of herself for managing to be able to help Sasuke, even if it was just a bit.

Sakura froze. she realized that she was turning back into her old self, being carefree and...normal. Sasuke had effortlessly and unknowingly begun to shatter the bulwork around her heart. She decided to thank him after reporting back with the information.

Sakura got back to the place they were staying and immediately went to Sasuke's room. She told him; -the Akatsuki had at least 3 new members, -they know Kisame was dead and they were coming for her, and many other things. Sasuke was a bit impressed, seeing as how Karin would have complained about finding nothing, (though he suspected she did that on purpose so she could continue to stay on their team) and she expected nothing in return. "Good job," Sasuke commended her, giving her a small bit of recognition that would have made Karin melt.

Sakura was quiet for a moment. Her eyes softened and she embraced him and softly chimed, "You're welcome, Sasuke." Sasuke wasn't surprised this time and put an arm loosely across her back.

Ino called throughout the room, her voice sounding a bit worn out and sleepy, "I'm gonna take a shower." She stopped and turned around giving Sakura a wink. Sakura playfully stuck out her tongue in reply. Sasuke pulled away and Sakura informed him, "I already ate breakfast. Me and Ino are going to go shopping soon, so until she comes, I want to stay in here with you."

Sasuke grunted and he sat on the couch and turned on the television. Suigetsu sat down on the couch, still a bit somnolent. "Good morning, Suigetsu," Sakura greeted, smiling brightly. Suigetsu wrinkled his brows at her unusually cheerful disposition and responded, "Mornin', Sakura-san."

Sakura sat between them and grabbed the remote, changing the channel to the a nature show. Sasuke scowled in aggravation, "I was watching that." He attempted to get the remote back, but Sakura stood on the couch bringing the remote out of his reach. "Arm wrestle me for it," she challenged with a smirk.

Sasuke stopped trying to take the remote, "Alright." They sat at the smaller table and started to arm wrestle. Suigetsu directed, "Ready, go!" Sakura quickly and easily slammed his hand down. "I win, I get to watch 'Meercat Manor'," Sakura declared, dancing around, looking a bit foolish. Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu who was trying not to crack up. Sasuke said, "Best 2 out of 3." Sakura asked, her voice self-satisfied, "Do you really want to get humiliated again, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grimaced, "Keep dreaming." They arm-wrestle again and Sasuke won. Sakura shrugged, unperturbed, "One more time." They began again and Sakura bit her lip, "I'm not wearing a bra."

Sasuke stiffened _**(not down there, people)**_, and in his distraction, Sakura slammed his hand down, again. Suigetsu laughed, "Good strategy, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled in triumph, "Thanks, Suigetsu. Better luck next time, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke grouched, "Cheater." He wasn't really bothered, since seeing Sakura so carefree and elated was refreshing, if a bit odd.

Suigetsu grinned, showing a perfect view of his teeth, and said, "By the way, are you really not wearing a bra?" Sakura gave a smirked deviously and laughed, "No, I have a bra on, Suigetsu." Suigetsu snapped his fingers in mock disappointment.

Ino walked in, "Sorry, Sakura, but the shop is closed today." Sakura moaned sadly, "Aww, I was really looking forward to getting some new clothes." Ino proffered jubilantly, "I've got a better idea of what we can do. By the way, good morning, Suigetsu-kun."

Suigetsu keened, "Morning, Ino." Suigetsu motioned her over and Ino gave him a tight hug. Suigetsu pulled her closer, "You have beautiful eyes. They remind me of the ocean." Ino coloured a pink tinge, "Ah, t-thank you, Suigetsu-kun." Sakura prodded, interrupting the two, "What's the idea?" Ino clapped her hands together, "Let's go to a hot spring."

Sakura nodded, "Great idea, I would love that." Ino chimed gleefully, "Okay, let's go. The guys can come too." Sasuke refused, "No." Ino seeked to reason, "If you come Sasuke, we'll continue to the Akatsuki's hideout tonight." Sasuke thought it over. "Fine," he yielded, crossing his arms. Karin came in the room and promulgated, "I heard something about hot springs. If Sasuke's going, I'm going."

Juugo came out of the boy s bedroom, covered in blood. Ino asked, her face twisted in revulsion, "What the hell happened to you?" Juugo replied straightforwardly, "Not my blood. Went out last night to kill some people in Fire Country." Sasuke inclined with a simple nod and Ino postulated, "O-okay, do you want to come with us?" Juugo murmured, "I'm tired, I'd rather go to sleep." Ino shrugged phlegmatically, "Suit yourself.

Juugo went back in the room and they left to go to the hot springs.

They got there and went in. There was female, male and mixed bathing. Ino bounced happily, "Let's go, Saku." They departed towards the women's hot spring, leaving Suigetsu, Karin and Sasuke. Karin requested, "Sasuke-kun, wanna get in the mixed bathing with me?" Sasuke denied, "No." Sasuke strolled to the men's hot spring, and Suigetsu went after him, shooting a smug smirk at Karin. Karin bit her lip and sauntered over to the women's bathing.

Sakura and Ino got undressed and wrapped their bodies in towels. They got in the hot springs with some other women, who were chatting. Ino sighed contently, "This feels so nice." Sakura nodded in agreement. Karin soon came in and went to the far side of hot springs, away from Ino and Sakura. Ino rolled her eyes and then began talking to Sakura, who closed her eyes in pure bliss.

"I think you're getting through to Sasuke, billboard brow," Ino commented. Sakura's sea foam orbs slowly opened and she quizzed incrediously, "Why'd you say THAT?" Ino explained simply, "Well...he let you do the things he won't let that 'creature' do, like kiss him on his cheek and give him hugs." Sakura frowned suspiciously, "How did you know that?"

Ino quiered, "What can I say, I'm good." _**(Suigetsu told her and she peeked.)**_ Sakura scoffed, "Well, that doesn't prove anything. Maybe he's more tolerant of me than her." Ino shook her head in disbelief, "We're talking about Sasuke Uchiha. When has he been tolerant of anything?" Sakura thought for a minute, "I don't know. But he didn't act like it was anything special because I caught him off guard. It shocked me as much as it shocked him."

Sasuke and Suigetsu sat in the hot springs, with a few other men who were talking among themselves. Suigetsu stated, "Sakura-san likes you." Sasuke didn't show any emotion, and grunted in a dismissive way, "I know." Suigetsu probed on, "You like her?" Sasuke shot him a glare, "No." Suigetsu didn't say anything else, knowing that Sasuke was fond of her. Sasuke knew what Suigetsu was thinking, but didn't call him out on it. They both were beginning to relax when they heard a high-pitched shriek.

It sounded like Sakura. The men put on their towels and went to see what the problem was.

Sakura was held by her throat against the wall, after she just barely had time to scream and put her towel on. She looked at the attacker and was shocked to see Juugo.

She tried talking and gasped for air. She managed to choke out, "Juugo, what are you doing?" Juugo glowered, his eyes shining dangerously, in an almost demonic way, "I must kill." Sakura struggled to extricate her neck from his vicelike grip and her face began to turn blue from lack of air.

Sasuke got there to see Juugo pinning Sakura up to the wall, holding her by the throat, with the other women staring in fear. Sasuke walked over to Juugo and Juugo cast a glance at him. Sasuke activated the Sharingan and demanded, "Juugo. Let her go." Juugo instantly released the grip on the kuniochi s neck and Sakura dropped to the ground coughing and breathing heavily.

Juugo held his head in pain, "Gomenasai, Sasuke. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't help it." Sasuke commanded coldly, "Suigetsu, take Juugo back to the inn." Suigetsu nodded and motioned for Juugo to follow him. Sakura healed her neck and tried to control her racing heartbeat, trembling slightly. Sasuke bent down, "You alright?"

Sakura managed a grim smile, "I'm fine now." Sasuke felt her neck to check for bruising and saw her neck completely healed. Sasuke concurred thoughtfully, "Tsunade passed her skills down to you." Sakura's medical jutsus were salutary, as much as Sasuke hated to admit. Ino ran over to Sakura and hugged her. "I'm sorry for not helping you. I was too shocked to move," Ino said guiltily.

Sakura shook her head, "It's okay, Ino." Karin was still there and was hoping that Juugo accidentally killed her, but was highly disappointed. Sasuke directed, "Let's go back." Sasuke was starting to get bothered by Juugo's fractous behavior. Sakura finally noticed that she was wearing nothing but her towel, and blushed madly. They went back to the inn.

_Karin's thoughts: I hate that Haruno girl; she is stealing my Sasuke-kun away from me. I think I might kill her._  
_Suigetsu's thoughts: Ino-chan is seriously a hottie. Sasuke knows he cares for Sakura-san._  
_Sakura's thoughts: I'm a little worried about Juugo's mental stability._  
_Sasuke's thoughts: That was close._  
_Ino's thoughts: Juugo seems like he's messed up in the head. Suigetsu is so cute..._  
_Juugo's thoughts: I have to control these constant urges..._

**I wrote more than 3,000 words, but you know, anything for my fans. Please review and I'll write more each time. 15 more reviews= me updating.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for the reviews once again and here's a chapter update, just like I promised. Please review this interesting chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4: One-Sided Love~**

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Neji and Tenten came back from their mission and went to the Hokage's tower. Naruto whimpered hungrily, "Oi, Granny Tsunade, we finished the mission, could I go to Ichiraku's now?" Tsunade declined furiously, "Not now, Naruto, we have an issue at hand." Kakashi asked seriously, "What's the problem?"

Tsunade sighed, "I heard from 2 ANBU members that Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka left the village at exactly 1:37a.m. two days ago." Naruto's face turned from annoyed to confused.

"Left the village? Were they kidnapped?" Naruto asked, hoping it was true. Tsunade closed her eyes and said hesitantly, "...No. They both left of their own will. The two members overheard them talking about retrieving Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's face fell and he frowned deeply, "They both left to get Sasuke back? Were they planning to come back?" Sai said dully, "So Ugly decided to leave?"

Tsunade, a little irritated by Sai's nickname for her apprentice, said, "Sakura said that they would look for him for months, years if that's how long it took." Naruto broadcasted, in a determined way, "Well, I'm going to go get her."

Tsunade stopped him, "Hold on, Naruto. Now, if she refuses to come back, she and Ino are officially missing-nin. You have a month to find her, and if you don't, come back. I'll assemble a team to assist you." Naruto nodded. _[Naruto's thoughts: Sakura, I told you to let me get Sasuke back for you...]_

Sakura sat beside Ino, talking about girl things. _**(They wore what they wear in Shippuden.)**_ Ino inquired, blushing slightly, "Hey, Saku, you think Suigetsu likes me?" while she was brushing her hair in the vanity mirror. Sakura shrugged halfheartedly, "Yeah, I think so. But don't ask me, I'm not really sure. His teeth sorta creeps me out, but he's cool."

Ino said, ignoring the teeth comment, "So what do you think I should do to test if he likes me?" Sakura mused, "Well, I think you should maybe kiss him, on his lips. If he pulls away quickly, then he doesn't like you." Ino's blush increased tenfold, "I couldn't do that." Sakura told her, "Sure you can, it's easy."

Ino shook her head doubtfully, "If it's so easy, I'll kiss Suigetsu, if you kiss Sasuke." Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. "Kiss Sasuke? Sasuke is much, much more soulless than Suigetsu. He's unpredictable, he might just kill me off or something." Ino agreed, "Yeah, that's true. But it's the only way I'll kiss Suigetsu."

Sakura sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll try. By the way, where's the obsessed fan girl?" Ino remarked, "She's in the boys room, eating lunch with her precious Sasuke-kun. Sasuke's face screamed 'Kill me now'. They both burst into giggles.

Sakura said, "Think we should save him?" Ino said, "Yeah, lets." They went to the boy's room.

Sasuke was playing a racing game with Juugo, Juugo clearly winning. Karin was in a skimpy outfit, yelling 'Go, Sasuke-kun!' Sasuke didn't know what to be more annoyed of; Karin's cheering or the fact he lost 14 times in a row. Sakura and Ino walked in the door, both unnerved by how desperate Karin looked. Karin gave Sasuke a smile of adulation, which was evanescent when she noticed Sakura and Ino watching her.

Karin sneered, as there was a notable confident energy in their manner, and demanded, "What do you bitches want? Can't you see I'm cheering for my darling Sasuke-kun?" Her constant confessions were mawkish, and Sakura was more repulsed each time. 'Was I like that?' she thought.

Sakura plopped down next to Sasuke and she snorted, "Yeah, yeah, do what you want, we really don't care." Ino sat next to Suigetsu, who was writing something. Karin was irritated for being ignored, but she brushed it off.

She sat in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke, growing impatient with Karin's sudden impulsive attitude, pushed her on the floor. Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock and Karin fell with an 'oof'. Karin looked up at Sasuke and said giggling, "Sasuke-kun, I-"

Sasuke glared. She frowned deeply and got up slowly, brushed her bottom and ran out of the room. Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes at her dramatic exit. Ino said, "About time that whore got what was coming to her." Suigetsu chuckled and Sakura felt a little bad for Karin, but ignored it, because Karin deserved that and more.

Sakura asked in concern, "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sasuke snapped, "Look, just leave me the hell alone." Sakura stared at him, a little taken-aback. She got up and walked out of the room. Though unlike with Karin, Sasuke felt a twinge of regret.

Ino sighed, "Saku, wait." Sakura walked out of the inn, deep sadness consuming her. _[Sakura's thoughts: I'm going back home. I tried to help and he just keeps pushing me away. If he wants me to leave him alone, then I will.]_ Juugo looked out of the window and saw Sakura walking towards the forest. Juugo noted, "Sasuke, Sakura-san is leaving the village."

Ino said angrily, "Look what you did, Sasuke. You didn't have to talk to her like that. If she's leaving, I'm leaving, too." Ino got up in a huff, gave Suigetsu a quick hug and walked out of the room. Karin walked out of the room and mumbled, "I'm glad they're gone. I'm going to sleep, wake me up when it's time to go, Juugo." She ignored Sasuke for once and went back in the bedroom. Juugo asked after a moment of silence, "Sasuke, now what?" Suigetsu informed him, "We can't let 'em go back home, it's gettin' dark." Sasuke got up and walked out of the door with Suigetsu and Juugo following close behind.

Ino caught up to Sakura, who was nearly at the forest. Ino called out, "Sakura. Sakura, stop!" Sakura froze. Ino ran next to her and gave her a warm hug. Sakura broke down, sobbing and sniffling. _[Sakura thought bitterly: Only Sasuke could make me cry after all these years.]_ "We came all this way and he acts like he hates me, Ino," she wept, her voice trembling.

Ino rubbed her back and cooed gently, "Saku, he doesn't hate you. But we can leave, just stop crying." Sakura sniffled again, with a sad smile, "Yes, he does, Ino. He-"

Sakura instantly stopped crying and pulled out a kunai. "Who's there?" Ino shouted into the pitch black forest. A dark figure appeared before them.

The man had blonde hair, held high in a ponytail, with a bang covering his left eye, while his right eye was blue. The man didn't so much as scare her one bit, no doubt most people would mistake him for a woman, but Sakura knew better.

Sakura was speechless for a minute and then she said, giggling as she wiped away her tears, "Ino, you never told me you had a twin sister." Ino smiled at the fact that Sakura was okay enough to insult someone and played along, "I'm as shocked as you are, believe me."

The man glared, not because of them making fun of the fact that he looked like a girl, but because most people said he looked like Ino Yamanaka. _**(Which resulted in him killing them of course.)**_ Sakura greeted, not at all in a polite way, "Deidara, another member of Akatsuki. What, is Akatsuki just letting everyone run wild?"

Deidara gave her a sinister smirk, "I'm glad I won't have to make any introductions, yeah. I'm on an important mission to see our future captive."

Sakura retorted crossly, Yeah, right. Before we kill you, I'd have to say that you're pretty handsome, Deidara, if you didn't look so much like my friend here." Deidara's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Is that supposed to be an insult, yeah?" Sakura grinned wickedly and sneered, "Possibly." She then said, "Ino, I'll handle him, I know all his moves."

Deidara appeared behind her. "I think you'll find out soon enough, blossom, that I am very much a man, yeah," he remarked, making Sakura cringe at his speed.

Deidara prepared to make a clay bomb, but Sakura jumped in front of him and swung, making him lose his concentration. Sakura pulled out a kunai and slashed his arm. Deidara jumped back and smirked. "Is that all you got?" he flouted cockily. Sakura came at him and Deidara was about to dodge, but found that he couldn't move. Sakura punched him with a chakra filled fist in his face.

Deidara flew back flying into a boulder. "Why...why can't I move, yeah?" he muttered, trying to move his right arm and legs, but to no avail. Sakura explained smugly, "That kunai I hit you with was coated with poison that paralyzes the whole body for 2 hours. Just enough time for me to kill you." Sakura was shocked to see Deidara plunge a needle into his arm and stand up.

"I figured you would try to use dirty tricks, so I came prepared," he informed her, smirking. Sakura was caught off guard when he continued, "We've been looking for someone as skilled as you, so I'll come back and claim you, Cherry, yeah. Tell the Uchiha brat to keep Sakura-koi* safe, yeah. Oh and by the way, we changed the location of our base, just so you know, beautiful." He disappeared in a millisecond.

Sasuke witnessed the whole fight.

**Sasuke's thoughts~**

_Impressive. How did she get a poison strong enough to paralyze the whole body? Maybe I underestimated her. And what does Akatsuki want with her? I can't let them get to her. I won't allow it. And it can't be helped that they moved the location of their hideout if what he said was true._

Sakura sank to her knees and stared at the spot where Deidara was standing. _[What does he mean by he's coming back for me? What does the Akatsuki want from me?]_ Ino raced over to her and questioned, "Are you okay, Saku? At least he's gone. But he said he'll be back for you. I'll make sure that won't happen."

Sakura closed her eyes and stood up. She walked towards Fire Country. Ino smacked her forehead lightly, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She saw Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo standing there and shot a glare at Sasuke.

Ino started following after Sakura. Sasuke directed, "Wait, Sakura." Sakura kept walking. _[Sakura's thoughts: Just keep walking. Ignore him.]_

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura. Sakura was startled, but began to walk around him. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and Sakura stopped without looking back.

Sakura whispered harshly, "Let me go, Sasuke." Sasuke didn't acknowledge her words. "I SAID LET ME GO." demanded the blossom-haired kuniochi, trying to wrench herself from his iron grip. She quietly gasped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into a almost loving and comforting embrace.

Sasuke hesitated, her name rolling off his tongue silkily, "I'm sorry, Sakura...I didn't mean to talk to you that way." Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, and she quickly rubbed them away and stepped out of his embrace, turning to face him.

The way he said it was irrevacable and Sakura could almost forgive him. But she decided not to. She picked to similate indifference, in which she surprisingly achieved.

Sakura snarled, "If you feel guilty, don't. I understand that you don't like me. Besides, what do you need me for, the Akatsuki changed their hideout spot."

Sasuke snapped, starting to get testy, "Be quiet, Sakura. I never said I didn't like you. If I acknowledged your feelings or by some chance returned them, my enemies would use you to get to me. I can't put you in danger like that. And I already said you were part of Team Hebi, so you're going to help us find them."

Sakura protested, "I can take care of myself, Sasuke. I'm choosing you over everything I had. Can't you understand that?" Sasuke closed his eyes and didn't say another word. Sakura whispered, "Sasuke, do you love me?" Sasuke looked at her and denied firmly, "No."

Sakura inquired, a bit disappointed, but already expecting that answer, "Only as a friend?" Sasuke averted his eyes to the ground and muttered, "Yes."

Sakura was, Sasuke noted, a paragon of beauty, he could admit, but he wasn't as shallow to acknowledge that over the resounding fact that she didn't belong with him.

With a tinge of resolution just barely making its way through her expressive jade eyes, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms tentatively around Sasuke's waist. Slowly, Sasuke returned the gesture and embraced her, wrapping one arm around her slender waist and the other on her back, bringing her body closer to his.

Sasuke grabbed her chin gently and looked in her eyes. He saw sadness, emptiness, hatred and pain all at the same time. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly and Sakura instantly responded. The kiss was intense and Sasuke was pleased with Sakura's lips, which were soft and sweet. The kiss was translent, ending just as quickly as it began.

Ino cleared her throat and Sasuke slowly pulled back. Suigetsu coughed, "Uh...that was random." Ino prodded, "Are we going to go find the Akatsuki's hideout or what?" Sakura was still blushing as everyone look at her for an answer (seeing as how she wanted to go home).

Sakura nodded and Juugo uttered, "I'll go get Karin." Suigetsu linked his fingers in Ino's and grinned, "So, Ino-chan, let's follow their example." Ino giggled and softly kissed him on his lips. It was short, but enjoyable nonetheless.

Suigetsu asked, "So, will you be my mate?" Ino wrinkled her nose, "It's girlfriend. Mate sounds disgusting. But sure, I like you." Suigetsu grabbed her wrist and rubbed his cheek against hers. He reassured, "So, I'll protect you from danger, alright, Ino-chan?" Ino huffed, closing her eyes and laughing, "Suigetsu-kun, stooop." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled.

Karin came with Juugo and she said, "Are we going?" Sasuke said coldly, "Yeah, we are." They all prepared to leave, but the girls decided to change.

Sakura was wearing a red tight top that showed her belly button and some red shorts with some short red-heeled boots. Her hair was in a long ponytail going back and she wore some stud gold diamond earrings.

Ino changed into a black off the shoulder top, black tight pants and some black flats. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore some silver hoop earrings. Karin wore a white tank top and a black skirt. Her hair was the same and she had on some small open toed shoes.

**~Juugo and Karin's conversation~**

Juugo walked in the apartment and saw Karin seemingly sleeping on the bed. Juugo spoke calmly, "Karin, it's time to go." Karin curled into a ball and whispered, "Juugo, why doesn't Sasuke like me? What's so great about that Haruno girl?"

Juugo's eyes softened and he stated bluntly, "She doesn't obsess over him, she's beautiful and she has a non-jealous personality. You're too dramatic and childish and Sasuke hates that. Plus, they have history."

Karin whimpered, "So me and Sasuke have no chance?"

Juugo said, not hesitating to give her hope, seeing as how she was his teammate, "If Sakura-san dies, you'll have as much as a chance as you did before she showed up. Now come on, we're leaving." Karin replied, "Yeah, I'm coming." _[Karin's thoughts: Well, then I guess I will have to arrange for her to be assassinated, won't I?]_

Team Hebi went through the forest, on their way to the Grand Valley. _**(I made that up, just so you readers know.)**_

Sakura was running along and shook her head. She was starting to get sleepy. Juugo, noticing her pace slowing, inquired, "Is there something wrong, Sakura-san?"

Sakura flinched unconsciously, "I'm just getting a little tired, that's all."

Juugo asked politely, "Do you want me to carry you?" Sakura hesitated and then said, "Yes." Juugo stopped and let her get on his back. Sakura smiled brightly, "Thank you, Juugo." Juugo nodded, "Right. And I'm sorry for attacking you." Sakura kept her smile, dismissing that, "That's okay." Sasuke glanced back and demanded "Hurry up, you two." Sakura rolled her eyes at him, "Hai, let's go Juugo." Juugo gave a small smile to himself. _[Juugo's thoughts: Sakura-san is very forgiving.]_

***-Sakura-koi=Koi means "my lover". So he said, "...Sakura, my lover..."**

**What will happen in the next chapter? I'm not telling, so just review and I will update, so remember, more reviews! Tell your family, tell your friends to read and review. Till next chappie...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, such positive feedback! Just for giving me those nice reviews, you only have to give me 15 reviews for me to update again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5: Kiss=?~**

Naruto's group were getting ready for the next day. Naruto sat on his bed, with Hinata lying close by, fast asleep from their lovemaking. His thoughts drifted to Sakura. _[I guess she got tired of me failing...]_

Naruto punched the floor in anger.

_[Why am I so weak?]_

Hinata woke up to see Naruto's face red in anger. Hinata crawled over to him and put her arms around his shoulders. Naruto stiffened, but relaxed when he smelled coconut body wash.

Hinata's long hair glistened in the moonlight. She cooed, "Naru-kun, are you alright?" Naruto faked a grin and insisted, "I'm fine, Hina." Hinata's face still reflected worry. Naruto's grin dropped and he croaked, "I was too weak to get Sasuke back and Sakura went to do what I couldn't. I feel so useless," staring at the floor.

Hinata gently gripped his chin, making him look her in her eyes. "Naruto, please don't beat yourself up. I'm sure you'll find her. Me, Dai and Keiko are cheering for you this time."

Naruto smiled warmly and leaned forward, pecking her on her lips. Hinata deepened the kiss, lying back on the bed, while Naruto kissed her all over. They were lost in a night of passion.

Team Hebi were walking through the dark forest. Sasuke suddenly stopped and said, "Stop." Sakura got a flashlight and shined it in front of them. It was a mucky swamp (knee-deep).

Karin made a disgusted face and complained, "Isn't there another way around?"

Ino made an attempt at being affable, "Not that we can see. I guess we'll just have to go through it." Karin glared (although it wasn't seeable in the dark) and retorted, "I didn't ask you, bitch."

Ino was about to reply, but Suigetsu put his hand over her mouth. Suigetsu said, shaking his head, "Let's just get in and out." Bugs crawled across the grass leading to the water. Dead bugs and other things floated in the water. They began to walk in, but Sasuke noticed that Sakura wasn't moving. Sasuke snapped, "Well? Are you just gonna hold us up?" Sakura blushed and stammered, "I-I'm wearing shorts."

Karin snorted and Sasuke responded, "And?" Ino spoke up and explained, "She's afraid of bugs."

Sakura bit her lip and nodded and Sasuke smacked his palm to his face. Suigetsu snickered and mused, "A medic who heals bleeding, dying, possibly old naked people is afraid of creepy crawlies? Epic."

Sasuke sighed, finally, "Get on my back." Sakura took off her shoes and climbed on his back. Karin gaped and swallowed hard, frowning.

They walked silently through the murky water and all of a sudden, they heard a splashing sound. Everyone looked back and saw that Karin was missing. Karin shot out from under the water, coughing and sputtering. Suigetsu controlled his urge to laugh, but he smirked instead. Karin screeched, "This disgusting, filthy water! Some got in my nose and mouth."

Karin was covered in slime and dirt was smeared on her face. Ino snickered and joked, "That look suits her, right Saku-chan?" Sakura, who was safely on Sasuke, giggled and agreed, "Yep. Now she looks like a real swamp monster."

Sasuke gave a small smirk and Karin huffed, stomping ahead of everyone. They finally got out of the swamp and Sasuke let Sakura down. Sakura walked in front of everyone. It was quiet.

Then some bushes ruffled.

Team Hebi froze. Ino whispered, "Did you guys hear that?"

Sasuke scoffed, "It might be a wild animal or something. Let's just keep going."

They walked on through the dark and they heard a earsplitting scream tear through the forest.

Sasuke's eyes darted around and he couldn't find Sakura. Sasuke got in a battle stance and Ino called out, "Saku-chan? Sakura!" Sakura screamed, "Sasuke!" Sasuke ran through the dark forest, looking for her. He ran on, with Ino, Suigetsu and Juugo following him.

Juugo noted, "Karin is missing, Sasuke." Sasuke grunted to signify he heard him. But his thoughts were only on finding Sakura.

Sakura stood in front of a tree, staring at the dark figure in front of her. She recognized the black cloak with red clouds when the person snatched her away from the group.

"What are you doing here?" A startled Sakura tried to say as calmly as she could.

A masculine voice chuckled in the darkness. "To collect what is mine, yeah. Which is you, cherry blossom," he said as he stepped out of the darkness. It was Deidara. Sakura slowly reached for a kunai from her weapon pouch.

"I'm not going anywhere, and I sure as hell don't belong to you," she snapped, channeling chakra into her fist. He struggled nonchalantly, clearly unfazed by her anger. Sakura felt a warm swirling chakra around her as she felt a small weight lifted from her body. She reached for a kunai once more to discover that her weapon pouch mysteriously vanished. _[Sakura thinking: How did he get so fast?]_

Deidara laughed arrogantly, "You're gonna have to be a lot faster than that if you even think you're gonna kill me, yeah. I didn't get in the Akatsuki because of my good looks, ya know."

_[Sakura thinking: That would rule out Kisame, Zetsu, and Hidan.]_

Deidara snuck up behind her and slipped a kunai right under her chin. "I could kill you with your own weapon, but I like you, so I'll go easy on you, yeah," he whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed. "Cocky bastard!" she spat as she elbowed him forcefully in his stomach. He slid back a few feet, but regained his footing.

Her eyebrows were knitted closely together, her voice seething with venom and hate. "Hmm, you're stronger than I expected," Deidara said thoughtfully, raising his eyebrow. She turned to face him, swiftly racing towards him performing a multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu. The two clones held either sides of him as the real Sakura ran at him, her fist outstretched.

Deidara destroyed the clones in an explosion and disappeared before Sakura could hit him. Before Sakura could retaliate, she was slammed into a firm tree trunk, her hands pinned above her body. She squirmed and Deidara held her hands with one hand and used the other one to cup her face, which had angry tears spilling over.

She thrashed her arms and screamed so loud, her throat burned. Deidara tsked, "Now, now, Sakura-chan, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, yeah." Sakura looked up at him and snarled, "Fuck you."

She closed her eyes and tried to turn her head away from him. Deidara didn't respond, he quickly captured her lips in a lingering kiss and Sakura's eyes shot open. He pulled away and said, "Such soft lips, yeah. You taste good." His eyes traveled over her body like his hands longed to.

Deidara disappeared before a kunai could hit him from the side.

Sasuke stood there, his eyes red, reflecting the Sharingan. Deidara looked at him uninterested and acknowledged, "Uchiha. You interrupted my moment with my cherry blossom, yeah." Sakura looked up at Sasuke and put her face in her hands, sinking down unconsciously. _[Sakura's thoughts: How do I manage to get myself into these encounters?]_ Deidara spoke again, "Well, Leader will be looking for me, so I gotta go. I'll be back, Sakura-koi, yeah."

There was an explosion and Deidara flew off on a clay bird. Ino came running and immediately went over to Sakura. Ino looked at Sakura, whose knees were up and her face was in her hands. She was trembling. Ino asked worriedly, "What happened, Sakura? Did he touch you?" Sakura didn't move or even say a word. Ino shook her and repeated, "Sakura."

Sasuke came over to Sakura and bent down to her level. Sakura felt Sasuke's presence and looked up at him. His obsidian eyes were impossible to interpret. He saw her jade pupils look down. Sakura sighed, "I'm not crying, Ino. I'll be fine. He just kissed me." Ino gasped and Sasuke murmured, "Are you alright?" Sakura nodded, "So I guess you'll never kiss me again, huh?"

Ino questioned, "Sasuke, answer me one question." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What?" Ino went on, "Why'd you kiss her? Do you love her?"

"He doesn't love-" Sakura started. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chin in his hand and kissed her on her lips, Sakura slowly responding and nibbling his bottom lip. Sakura ran her hand through his hair while his lips traveled down her neck. Sakura shivered in pleasure and caressed his back. Sasuke pulled away slowly (reluctantly I might add) and voiced, "I'm not in love with her." Sakura inquired, "But you do care for me, right?" Sasuke nodded slightly.

Ino sweatdropped at his hypocrisy, but said, "You had better." Sakura smiled as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She pulled him into a hug and giggled, "I don't care if you don't love me. I love you." Sasuke held her gaze as if perfectly attuned to the ecstasy spiking and reverberating in her heart.

Their thoughts came to an end as Suigetsu and Juugo ran up, holding an unconscious Karin. Juugo stated, "She got attacked by a bear." Karin had a gash on her forehead; a scratch going from her back to her thigh and her foot was twisted in a sickening way. Combined with the dried slime and dirt, she looked terrible. Karin whimpered in pain.

Sasuke motioned for Sakura to heal her. Sakura walked over to her and a green light glowed from her hand. She healed Karin and Karin opened her eyes just as Sakura finished healing her. Karin sat up and backed away from her. "Stupid bitch, what the hell are you doing?" she growled, annoyed.

Sasuke scowled and told her, "She just healed you. Be grateful." Karin, blinking as if she was slapped in the face, looked at the ground and muttered an apology.

They continued on and stopped at a cabin. They knocked at the door and saw that the whole cabin was empty. Sasuke spoke, no emotion in his voice, "We will stay here for the night. We leave in the morning, without stopping until we get to Grand Valley, am I clear?" Everyone agreed. There were 2 rooms and Sasuke directed, "One room for myself, Juugo and Suigetsu, another for Sakura, Ino and Karin. Everyone, get some sleep."

Suigetsu walked over to Ino and grabbed her waist. He gave her a peck on her lips and grinned, "Night, Ino-chan." Ino smiled warmly and said, "Goodnight, Su-kun." Karin went in the room, feeling exhausted from fighting off the bear, _**(she even forgot to tell Sasuke goodnight *gasp*)**_ to take a quick shower and go to bed, Ino following after her.

Suigetsu went in the room along with Juugo, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sakura said out loud, "I'm gonna take a shower after Karin." She began to walk away and Sasuke called her, "Sakura."

Sakura turned around and gave him a quizzical look. Sasuke spoke slowly, "After your shower, come to our room so I can ask you something." Sakura was surprised, and nodded her head. Sasuke went in the men's room.

Sakura got in the shower, scrubbing her body with her sponge and strawberry body wash and washing her long pink hair. _[Sakura's thoughts: What could Sasuke have to talk to me about?]_ She rinsed off and got out. She wrapped a towel around her naked body and walked to the men's room.

She walked in and saw Suigetsu and Sasuke playing cards. They both looked up and Suigetsu said with a grin, "Couldn't you have gotten dressed before you came in here, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed, realizing she very well could have, and struggled to explain, "Well, I..." Sasuke cut her off, "It's fine. Juugo, play for me." Juugo got off the bed and took Sasuke's place while Sasuke walked to the living room.

They sat on the couch and Sasuke told her, "It's just a quick question." Sakura nodded for him to go on. Sasuke blushed lightly and looked at the ceiling. After a few seconds, he spoke, his blush fading. "Do you like that Akatsuki member?" he asked, not looking at her.

Sakura stared at him incredulously and declined, "Hell no. I mean he's handsome and all, but I only have feelings for you, Sasuke." Sasuke cleared his throat and muttered, "Oh." Sakura smiled and engulfed him in a tight hug.

Sasuke was startled, but hugged her back. Sakura kissed him on his cheek and whispered, "I'm tired. Goodnight, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. Goodnight."

Sakura tried to get up, but her towel got tangled in a nail on the floor. Her towel dropped to the floor, her body exposed to the cold air. Suigetsu opened the door and saw Sakura on the couch with no towel and whistled.

Her younger and naive self would've screamed and beat them up, but now she didn't really care, as long as they didn't touch. She had perky breasts were pale and cream colored and her legs were slender and flawless. Her wet hair flowed to her lower back framing her curves.

Sasuke swallowed and fought to control his hard-on. Sakura sighed since they were staring and picked up her towel, wrapping it back around her body. Suigetsu licked his lips and commented, "Sakura, nice body. Anyway, Sasuke are you still gonna play? I'm tired of beating Juugo. He isn't even trying." Sasuke glared at him for the comment towards Sakura and remarked, "I'm coming."

Sakura smiled brightly, closed her eyes (anime-style) and said sarcastically, "Thanks, Suigetsu." Sasuke got up and kissed her on her neck before walking back to the boy's room. Sakura faintly smiled and went back to the girl's room, getting ready for bed. Ino and Karin were already asleep.

Sasuke beat Suigetsu 5 times and headed for bed. He was more than surprised to hear a voice calling his name.

It was Sakura, wearing a lime green silk nightgown that brought out her eyes. She chimed meekly, her voice sounding child-like, "Can I sleep with you tonight? I know you said no to Karin, but..." Sasuke interrupted, "Just come on, I'm tired."

Sakura lied down next to him and Sasuke pulled her close to him. She pecked him on his lips and they both fell asleep.

**The ending was sorta dull, but I'm tired and it's 2:00 in the morning and I just want to go to bed. Read and review and I...(snore)...oh sorry, I'll update after 15 reviews. Goodnight...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright people, chapter 6 of Addicted to You is now is session. I am enjoying all the ideas running through my head, so yeah, I'm gonna continue. Thanks for the reviews and I'll update after I get enough reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6: Realization and Bitterness~**

Sakura woke up and felt strangely warm and safe. She snuggled into the object radiating heat. The object grunted. She slowly tilted up and lazily fluttered her eyes opened. Her vision was a bit blurry from being in a deep sleep, yet she took in more detail of the object. It was Sasuke, who had a firm hold on her waist. Sakura smiled warmly and lied back down. Sasuke looked serene, almost innocent as he breathed in and out. He was just so handsome. She played with his hair and traced her fingers across his jaw line. He looked extremely frustrated, so Sakura got an idea. She leaned close to his face and kissed him on his cheek. Sasuke's face softened, but his eyebrows were still furrowed. She then kissed his on his neck, which made Sasuke smile slightly and groan. He mumbled, "Sakura...stop..." Sakura smirked and pecked him on his lips. When her lips touched his, she squealed when he pulled her into a full kiss. Sasuke pulled back suddenly and said with his eyes halfway closed, "I warned you," he said coyly.

Sakura lied back down, as they stared at each other in silence. Sasuke asked boredly, "You ready to go, or are you still tired?" Sakura smiled, "Maybe just one more hour..." Sasuke nodded slightly and was about to get up, but was stopped by Sakura grabbing his wrist. He looked down and Sakura was frowning. "Stay in bed with me, Sasuke-kun," she pleaded. He looked at her pouting face, her doe-like green eyes, how her curves showed with the nightgown and her pretty red lips. He'd be an complete idiot to refuse her offer. He sighed and lied back down. Sakura smiled and put her head on his bare chest and started humming. The tune was light and calming and Sasuke closed his eyes. Their sweet moment was cut short when Karin burst in the door. "Good morning, Sasuke-ku--Ack!" Karin stared in horror.

Sakura didn't move, but just listened to Sasuke's heartbeat. Sasuke looked at her in annoyance and asked coldly, "Don't you know how to knock?" Karin bit her lip to keep from breaking out in tears, "Sasuke, you're half naked in a bed with that wench. How am I supposed to react?" Sasuke scowled, ignoring the fact that Sakura was still humming, "You're supposed to mind your business and leave. And stop insulting her." Karin shot back, "Well, it's hard not to when she keeps trying to steal you from me." Sasuke raised a brow and said, irritated, "Steal? I never was yours, Karin. Get that through your head that you're a piece in my plan to get my revenge. I told you that when you first joined Team Hebi and that hasn't changed." Karin ignored that and yelled, "And she's your lover, right? That's why she joined. You're an idiot, Sasuke."

In a flash, Karin was held up on the wall by her neck, her legs dangling freely. Sakura stared in surprise. Sasuke's eyes blazed with the Sharingan. "Shut up. Either you can be a tool, or you can die. I've tried to put up with your complaining, but you're just like Orochimaru. Annoying," he snarled. Karin put her hands up to her neck and Sakura climbed out of the bed. She walked over to Sasuke and touched his cheek. "Let her go, Sasuke," Sakura whispered gently. Sasuke, without letting Karin go, growled, "Stay out of this." Sakura tried not to show the hurt on her face and grabbed his arm. "I'm not going to let you push me away. Put her down before you kill her," she directed, more firmly. Sasuke abruptly let Karin crumple to the floor and Karin breathed in sharply. Sasuke bent down and said, "Well?" Karin rubbed her neck and said, "I-I'll help with your revenge." Sasuke stood up, "Now, if you question my actions again, I'll immediately kill you without a warning. Am I clear?" Karin scrambled to her feet and muttered, "Yes." She picked up her glasses and exited the room. Sakura grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. They both lied back down and Sakura frowned disapprovingly, "You didn't have to scare her like that." Sasuke scowled again, "I'm not going to let some previous pawn of Orochimaru try to intimidate my members." Sakura didn't respond, she just resumed her humming. **_(She was humming Time Will Tell by Utada Hikaru, listen to it, you'll love it)_**

Karin got to the living room and curled up on the couch. Juugo asked, "Let me guess. You angered Sasuke again, didn't you?" Karin managed a muffled moan. Juugo mused, "It's only a matter of time before Sasuke kills you. If you kill that girl Sakura, you'll only end up getting yourself killed." Karin sighed angrily, "He's changed since he met her. If I kill her and he kills me, at least she won't have him." Juugo explained, "Such a foolish way of thinking. Sasuke will probably just find someone else and you won't be able to do anything about it if you're dead." Karin spat, "It doesn't matter, It's not like I can do anything about it and I'm still alive." Juugo said, "You can kill her if you want, I don't care, I'll even help you since I've know you longer than Sakura-san. But my loyalty is to Sasuke and I will help him kill you." Karin growled, "You're such a hypocrite, Juugo." Juugo shrugged, "Maybe I am. So what?"

Suigetsu was sitting on Ino's bed while Ino was blow-drying her hair. He ran his hand through her blonde locks. "How come you keep your hair so long?" Suigetsu said in marvel. Ino finished drying her hair, "What, you don't like it? I do." Suigetsu shook his head, "I like it. I meant, it must be a bother." He ran his hand through his own short silver hair.

Ino smiled and said, "Well, sometimes. But it's worth it when guys hit on me because they obviously like it." Suigetsu leaned towards her ear and repeated, "I like it." Ino bit her lip and whispered, "Of course you do." She got up and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to get my nail supplies and give myself a pedicure," she stated. Suigetsu stood up and stretched, "I'm starving so yeah, I'll be back." He walked out and Ino went in the bathroom.

Sasuke got up, as Sakura went to sleep again and walked out of the room. He went in the small kitchen and cooked some breakfast, which he made quick work of. Suigetsu asked, "Sasuke, are we going?" Sasuke looked at him and stated, his voice devoid of emotion, "About a half an hour and we leave." Suigetsu nodded and made himself some food. Sasuke walked back in the room to see Sakura moaning. She was still asleep, clutching her stomach in agony. Sasuke walked over to her and touched her forehead. She was burning up. _[Sasuke's thoughts: But she was just fine a little while ago.]_ Sakura broke into a cold sweat and sat up abruptly. "Don't look at me like that, I'm fine," she protested, her face scrunched up. A flash of pain crossed her features.

Sasuke's facial expression didn't change as he said, "You have a fever." Sakura moaned again, "Dammit. I feel like I'm about to hurl." Sasuke picked her up and she stopped him, "No. Let me sleep. The feeling passed." Sasuke scowled, "You better not throw up." Sakura giggled lightly and winced. "No promises," she joked. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sakura said meekly, "Umm, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her, his face blank. "What is it?" he asked irritately. "Can you help me change my clothes, I'm sweaty and starting to smell funny. I'll just take a shower when I feel better." she said, looking up at him in nervousness. She wasn't worried about being nearly naked; she was worried about how Sasuke would react to her body. _[Sakura thoughts: Although Karin is ugly, she looks like she has a better body and seeing as how Karin has been with him for 5 whole years, I'm sure he's seen it at least once.]_

Sasuke instantly blushed, but over the years became good at hiding his emotions, so his face remained calm and the blush only lasted a second. Sasuke asked, clearly bothered, "Why not Ino?" Sakura explained, "I would ask her, but Ino would try to dress me up in one of her 'outfits'. So it'll be easier and faster for you to do it." Sasuke said, "Alright." Sakura told him where her outfit was and he brought it in the room. He leaned her up and pulled off her nightgown. She had on a white lace bra and panties. He blushed and this time, Sakura saw him blush. She asked, "Have you ever seen Karin's body before? Naked, I mean."

Sasuke turned towards her and glared. "No, I haven't and I don't plan to," he said. Sakura breathed out in relief and teased, "You like what you see?" Sasuke ignored the question, "You like being annoying, don't you?" Sakura ignored that, "You haven't answered my question." Sasuke said, "So?" Sasuke stared at her body, and shook his head. He averted his eyes and handed her the clean bra and panties. "Put it on," he instructed. Sakura undressed and put the new bra and panties on and Sasuke faced the opposite direction to give her the privacy. Sasuke helped her put on a black long-sleeved sweater and some black shorts. Sakura lied back on the bed and said, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke grunted, "Any other women problems you have, ask Ino."

Sakura nodded and Sasuke said, "We're leaving in ten minutes, so put your shoes on." Sakura tried to get up and cried out, while falling to the floor. She expected to hit the cold, unforgiving floor, but was more than happy to feel strong arms holding her above the floor. Sasuke said, "Clumsy woman." Sakura said apologetically, "Oops. I guess my legs aren't working." Sasuke lifted her back on the bed and commanded, "Heal yourself." Sakura snapped, "Well, if I had enough chakra, I would, but the fever zapped my chakra and I can't. Don't you think I would have done it already?" Sasuke groaned, "Just be quiet." Sakura sighed, "If you are tired of helping me, I can help my damn self, I'm not a kid anymore."

Sasuke put her on his back and said, "I'll carry you to get your shoes and we're leaving." Sakura was quiet for a moment and she murmured sadly, "Why do you keep helping me, Sasuke-kun? All I'm doing is holding you back. I don't want to be a burden." Sasuke stopped walking and answered, "Because, in a way, you're precious to me. In what kind of way, I'm not sure." Sakura snuggled her face into his neck and said, "Okay."

Sasuke walked out of the room and saw Suigetsu and Ino finishing up their food. Sasuke said, "We're leaving." Suigetsu nodded and lightly grasped Ino's hand, helping her up. Ino looked at Sakura and squeaked loudly, "What's wrong with Sakura?" Sakura replied, "Just a fever, I'll be fine." Ino felt her forehead and fussed over her friend, "Oh my gosh, you're burning up." Sasuke said, his expression dead, "Karin. Juugo. Let's go." Karin nodded, "Yes, Sasuke." Juugo said, "Alright." They all left.

* * *

Naruto and the others moved out of the village to start their retrieval mission. "About time I get to be the leader of an important mission," Naruto said in triumph. Kiba sneered, "Oh shut up, Naruto. The Hokage said the moment you mess up, Neji takes over." Naruto shot a glare at Kiba, "You shut up, dog breath." Kiba growled and Akamaru barked. Neji sighed, "Enough, you two. We have to focus." Tenten said, "Neji's right. Let's go." They began running towards Fire Country.

Neji stated, "If we go without stopping, we should get there in 2 days. If we rest, 3." Naruto grinned, "Then we'll go for 2!" Kiba pointed out, "If someone gets hurt, we'll have to rest, so don't get your hopes up, you dope." Naruto stuck out his tongue, "Shut up! Was anyone talking to you, puppy boy?" Lee cheered, "We must stop this unyouthful arguing and think about finding our darling Sakura-chan and make sure she is safe." Everyone nodded in agreement, as they ran on.

Temari got close to Tenten and whispered, "You like Neji, am I right?" Tenten blushed and stammered, "No! What gave you that silly idea?" Temari said, "Sakura told me." Tenten frowned, "I knew I shouldn't have told anyone." Temari said, "Kidding. But since I know for sure, why don't you confess?" Tenten sighed, "Neji probably only thinks of me as a close friend, if that. I couldn't mess that up." Temari pointed out, "What if his father finds another beautiful woman for him to marry? Then you'll forever be his friend."

Tenten thought for a minute. "Alright, I'll tell him soon," she said determined. Temari smiled, "Good." Shikamaru happened to hear the whole conversation and muttered, "Women are too bothersome." Temari turned to him and said, "Shika, did you say something?" Shikamaru chuckled nervously, "Nope. I didn't say anything." Tenten and Temari giggled. Naruto and Kiba looked their way. "...Girls are weird..." said Naruto. "Yeah," agreed Kiba.

They got halfway there and saw Kisame's dead body. Neji knelt down and said, "Someone with immense chakra pounded his head into a pulp." Naruto jumped up and said, "That could only be Sakura. Her beast-like strength must've demolished him." Naruto gulped thinking of what Sakura could do to a man when she's angry. Neji said, "The body is about 4 days old, going on 5 and by the cloak, he was an Akatsuki member." Lee was amazed. "So Sakura-chan killed not one, but two S-ranked Akatsuki members? How impressive and very youthful!" Kiba rolled his eyes and said, "So they're moving pretty quick aren't they?" Neji said, "Yes and the odds are they are either hot on Sasuke's trail or they're with him." Naruto said, "Well, let's go then." They all took off.

* * *

Team Hebi ran through the forest, almost at the Grand Valley **_(It's a village where missing-nin and rogue ninja stay, but Team Hebi were planning to get information about the Akatsuki there.). _**Sakura said breathing heavily, "S-Sasuke, are we almost there?" Sasuke scolded, "Stop talking if you have to strain yourself." Sakura nodded and laid her head on his back. Sasuke sighed and Karin said, "Sasuke-kun, is she going to be okay?" Everyone froze; Ino's jaw went slack, Suigetsu did a double-take, Juugo's eyes widened, Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke looked genuinely skeptical. "It's not like you care, Karin. But if you have to know, she'll be fine," Sasuke said, frowning at her insincereness. Karin said, "Oh okay." Karin couldn't give a hell about how Sakura was, but she wanted to make conversation to get back in Sasuke's good graces.

Suigetsu said, "You're so stupid if you actually thought that was going to work." Karin didn't want to reply, so she bit her tongue and counted backwards from 10 in her head. Sasuke was secretly impressed with the fact that Karin wouldn't argue with Suigetsu in order for him to forgive her. It was a useless tactic, but smart nonetheless. Sasuke said, "Suigetsu, stop bothering her." Suigetsu frowned and said, "Sorry." Karin felt a flicker of hope and inwardly grinned. Ino patted Suigetsu's back and smiled and Suigetsu gave a toothy grin. A couple of minutes later, Sakura said, "I think I need a hospital, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke said, "I know and we'll go to one as soon as we get there." Sakura managed a small smile and said, "Thanks."

**That's it for chapter 6. I wonder if Deidara will kidnap Sakura in chapter 7. Who knows? Maybe Naruto and the group will catch up. Well, there's no telling for sure, so just review and I'll go on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cool reviews. That is what inspired me to make this chapter sorta long. I need more reviews for me to continue, all right? Please be quick with the reviews because I already wrote the rest of the story (and the sequel) and it's just sitting on my computer, waiting for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7: The Captive~**

Team Hebi finally got to the Grand Valley. There were many houses, and people walking around excitedly, selling fruit and vegetables, gambling and shopping. It looked like a normal village. "Umm, it doesn't really look all that dangerous," Ino stated, very confused. Sasuke explained, "It may not appear to be, but this village only consists of rogue ninjas, so you have to watch your back." Sakura was asleep, breathing softly. They walked through the village's entrance and walked straight to the village hospital, getting glares and catcalls. They went in the hospital and Sasuke went to the woman standing beside the counter in a nurse's jacket. Ino smiled, "Excuse me?" The woman glanced at Sasuke and replied, "Yes?" Sasuke said, "She needs some help, I think she has a fever." The nurse called some helpers to get a wheelchair and take Sakura away. "Don't worry, sir, your girlfriend will be fine, I promise," she chimed, smiling warmly. Sasuke instantly blushed and Suigetsu snickered. "That's not his girlfriend!" Karin scowled angrily. The nurse looked startled. "Oh. You must be this handsome man's girlfriend, am I right?" she guessed.

Karin chirped, "Well--" Ino cut her off, "Nope, she isn't and neither am I. She's just his friend." Sasuke nodded to confirm and the nurse smiled flirtatiously, "Well, since you have no girlfriend, would you consider going out with me?" Sasuke looked dumbfounded and Karin fumed. Sasuke regained his calm composure, "I'm not interested." The nurse looked disappointed, "Oh. Alright. Well here." She wrote down her number and put it in his hand. "Well, call me if you change your mind," she said, winking. Karin growled, "I'll kill--" She stopped ranting when Sasuke gave her a look that said, "Keep it up and you die." They sat in the waiting room. Sasuke balled up the number and threw it in the trash. Suigetsu smirked, "I knew you weren't gonna keep it." Sasuke didn't reply and there was a long silence. Ten minutes later, they wheeled Sakura back. The man explained, "She'll be fine, we gave her some medicine and she should feel back to normal by tomorrow." Sasuke put Sakura on his back, who was quite drowsy and they walked through the village. A man winked at Ino, making Suigetsu shoot a death glare at him. A woman blew a kiss at Sasuke, who ignored it and Karin put up her middle finger and walked next to him. A few women tried to flirt with Juugo, making Suigetsu shoo them away. Juugo twitched, having not killed anyone in about half a day. Juugo ran off, leaving the others alone.

Ino walked up to this woman who was selling peaches. Ino asked, "Do you have any information about the Akatsuki?" The woman looked scared and answered quickly, "Umm, nope, never heard of them." Ino gave her a strange look and walked off to catch up with the others. Suigetsu walked up to a man and asked the same thing. The man frowned, "The Akatsuki? Ya mean the weirdo s with the black and red cloaks?" Suigetsu grinned, "Exactly them." The man scratched his head and said, "They left the village two days ago. A few people got killed in a fight with them, but don't ask me, I wasn't exactly front row seat, get what I'm sayin'?" Suigetsu nodded, "Thanks." Karin walked over to an old man and asked, "Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?" The elderly man replied, "Ah, the ones with straw hats? They were here a little while ago. Nasty fight, I'll tell ya. The leader was the scariest of them all." Karin nodded, "You mean Itachi?" The man snapped his fingers, "Yeah, Itachi." Karin bowed, "Arigato, sir." The group came back to Sasuke, who was sitting on a bench in front of a flower shop with Sakura beside him.

Sasuke directed, "Report." Karin stated, "The Akatsuki were here." Suigetsu smirked, "It was two days ago, according to the man I spoke to." Karin glared at Suigetsu, "It was a fight." Suigetsu glared back, "And a few people were killed." Sakura yawned and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Karin averted her eyes to Sasuke, but Sasuke looked like he barely recognized the contact. Sasuke asked, "Any information, Ino?" Ino sweatdropped, "None. But I did see Juugo go through an alleyway." Sasuke sighed heavily, "We have to go find him or we can't leave." Everyone affirmed and they walked around looking for signs of Juugo.

* * *

Deidara asked impatiently, "So are we finally going to get her, yeah?" Pein answered, "Yes. I'm ready for our new member to come. Deidara, take Itachi and come back alive and with the girl." Deidara bowed respectfully, "Hai." He left and Pein smirked.

Deidara and Itachi ran towards Grand Valley. Deidara was downright overjoyed, but didn't show it in front of Itachi. They ran along in silence.

* * *

Naruto sat on a branch, waiting for the girls to finish their bathroom break _**(or pee break as Naruto called it). **_Naruto was lost in his thoughts and Temari sat beside him. Naruto was so scared, he nearly fell of the tree, but Temari grabbed his shirt. Naruto frowned, "Oh. Temari-san, you scared me half to death." Temari sighed, "Sorry, Naruto-san. I just wanted to ask you what you would do if Sakura decided to stay with Sasuke and help him with his revenge?" Naruto was quiet for a long time. Then he said, "I would let her. Through those five years, she hasn't been truly happy without that teme. So as long as she promises to come back with him, I would trust her. She's my best friend, after all." Temari put her head in his shoulder as she hugged him loosely. She whispered, "You have Hinata, Keiko, Daichi and all of us, so you won't be lonely. We'll make sure of that even if we have to smother you. After all you've done for Gaara, why wouldn't we?" Naruto smiled brightly, "Thanks, Temari-san." Temari smiled back, "Call me Temari-chan, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded, "Arigato, Temari-chan."

They jumped off the high branch and walked to where the others were. Neji directed, "Alright, we're leaving and we're almost at Fire Country. Are the girls ready?" Tenten answered, "Yep." Temari shrugged, "Yeah, I'm ready." Lee posed, "Then let's get our young bodies moving and spread the youthfulness!" Kiba stared at him in disgust, "Dude, you have some serious issues." Neji commanded, "Come on." They started running towards their destination.

* * *

Team Hebi went through the village, with no luck in finding Juugo. Ino groaned, "It's 7:45 and getting dark. Sasuke, can't we just check in a hotel or something?" Sasuke shook his head, "We stopped to rest too many times already and Itachi is 2 days ahead of us. We have to keep moving." The sun went down and it started to get dark. They walked on and saw a trail of blood. Suigetsu shrugged, "Musta been Juugo." They followed the trail and saw about 10 dead bodies lying around. Juugo was on the ground, teeth gleaming red, soaked with blood. His curse-mark stage faded away. Sasuke walked over to him and controlled his beast-like instincts with his Sharingan. Juugo's eyes returned to normal and he sniffed and his eyes widened at the amount of blood on his clothes. Juugo bowed, "I apologize, Sasuke. I'll quickly find a change of clothes." He walked to the nearest hotel and Suigetsu and Ino followed him. Juugo was ashamed that Sakura had to see him like that for the third time.

They left Karin, Sasuke and Sakura. Karin spoke up, "Sasuke, are you sure it's safe for Juugo to stay on our team? He's getting more and more out of control." Sasuke replied, "I still need him, so I can't just discard him so easily." Suddenly, there was a whoosh of wind and Sakura was swept off her feet. Sakura blinked and saw herself looking into sky blue colored eyes. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping somehow that it was just a nightmare. Deidara smirked, "Open your eyes, Cherry blossom, yeah."

Sakura shook her head, "N...N-No." She lost all feeling of contact, too stunned to let herself bother to realize that it was reality. She didn't want it to be a reality. Deidara frowned and raised his voice an octave. "Now," he commanded. Sakura opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Deidara growled and Itachi spoke. "Deal with her attitude when we get back to headquarters." Sasuke looked ahead and snarled, "Itachi." He gave a rigid scowl. Itachi glanced Sasuke's way, "Why, hello, little brother. I'm sorry we have no time to speak, but we have what we wanted and now we'll be on our way." It clicked in Sakura's mind. "No way you guys are kidnapping me!" she yelled, elbowing Deidara in his face, making him drop her. Sakura tried to kick him, but Deidara jumped back, and gave her a swift kick to her stomach. Sasuke ran over to Itachi and swung at him and missed, his Sharingan already activated. Itachi disappeared and murmured, "I'll be back, and Sasuke, you had better be more prepared than that." Sakura tried to stand up, but found herself unable to move. Deidara simply said, "The poison," and picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder.

Sakura winced and screamed. "Stop screaming, yeah. It's temporary," he curtly said, tightening his grasp on her to further prevent her escape. Sasuke's attention went to Sakura. Sasuke ran towards Sakura and Itachi kicked Sasuke back about 30 feet. Karin ran to Sasuke's aide and Sasuke wiped blood off his face. Deidara pressed a pressure point and Sakura was barely conscious. She cringed. Never in her life had she felt so pathetic and weak. She passed out. Sasuke yelled, "Sakura!" Sakura's last thought was, "Sasuke-kun..."

Deidara switched Sakura to bridal style. _[Deidara's thoughts: She is so feisty.]_ He carried her, with Itachi following, to the Akatsuki's headquarters.

Ino came back along with Juugo and Suigetsu and cheerfully said, "We're ready...What the hell happened here?" Sasuke walked up and snapped, "They took Sakura. Come on, we're going after them." Ino healed Sasuke's fractured ribs and they went after the two Akatsuki members.

Deidara and Itachi ran to their secret hideout _**(which was underground near a small waterfall)**_ and went in. Sakura woke up to the smell of mold and dust. "Don't you guys ever clean this dump?" Itachi barely aknowledged her, "So you're awake. This is only the bottom level. The higher we go, the cleaner it'll be. Now be quiet, kuniochi." Sakura crossed her eyes, "Make me, Uchiha." Itachi chuckled, "Believe me, you wouldn't want that." Sakura didn't speak a word after that, but sent a harsh scowl in his direction as she squinted at him in annoyance. Tobi came out **_(after directions from Pein to pretend like he was Obito)_** and asked curiously, "Ooh, who's the pretty lady? Tobi wants to see her." Deidara let her down and Tobi examined her. [Sakura's thoughts: Who is this idiot? Could he be in the Akatsuki?] Tobi smiled _**(he did but you couldn't see it from under the mask)**_ and said, "Yep, Tobi thinks she's beautiful and she smells nice too." Sakura sweatdropped, "Thank you, uh, Tobi-san. Are you in the Akatsuki?" Tobi nodded furiously, "Yup. Tobi is glad to see our 4th new member. What's your name?" _[Sakura's thoughts: They have 3 new members?]_ Sakura smiled, "My name is Sakura." Tobi grabbed her hands and exclaimed, "What a pretty name! Can Tobi call you Sakura-chan?" Sakura shrugged, sensing no threat, "Sure." Deidara grabbed Sakura's upper arm, "Come on, Cherry, yeah. You have to meet our leader before we actually accept you, yeah." Sakura rolled her eyes and said boredly, "Really? And if he doesn't accept me?" Deidara smirked, "Simple. You die." She walked in a dark room to see a black figure looming in the shadows. "Welcome, Haruno Sakura, to Akatsuki. I am Pein, the leader." Sakura grumbled, "Screw the introductions, what do you want from me?"

Pein chuckled, "Well, I was informed that you're the top kuniochi of Konoha, accomplice to one of the Sannin and you possess a special ability to create your very own jutsus like your move, Tengoku, am I correct?" Sakura nods slowly.

"In addition, you are very useful to us and we can use you to--" Sakura grinned, "Lure the Kyuubi?" Leader smiled, "Well I'm glad you're here for that reason so Tobi and Deidara will show you to your room." Sakura nods and begins to walk out the door then stops. She said, without turning around, "I'm sure you're already aware that I will absolutely not under any circumstances hurt Naruto. If not, draw it on your brain because I won't do it." She exits to see Deidara and Tobi standing there. Deidara motioned her to follow them to her room.

The room was beautiful.

It had a king-sized bed with black silk sheets and pillows. The furniture was black; the walls had a tainted cherry blossom tree on it. (FURNITURE: DESK, CHAIR, ARMOIRE, VANITY, 2 DRESSERS) The window had a chakra filled bar on it. Sakura looked through the bars to see a garden below. She opened the closet to see a rack full of stylish clothes. She also had her own bathroom.

_~Sakura's thoughts~_

_It's amazing in here. But these bastards kidnapped me from Sasuke-kun. So it's up to me to escape this prison before Naruto gets caught. All I have to do is formulate a plan..._

Tobi left. Deidara explained, "Don't even dream about leaving here, yeah." He snapped a band on her wrist. "If you try to leave this room, an electric shock will strike you. It will do one of three things; hurt you, paralyze you forever or kill you, yeah. So be wise and don't leave this room. That window you have is just for air and they have chakra draining bars on it in case you try to leave, yeah." She saw an Akatsuki cloak in her size lying on the bed. Deidara continued, "You only need that for going on missions, which won't be for a while, yeah." He backed her up against a wall and murmured, "And I'm going to make you forget about that Uchiha kid, my beautiful cherry blossom, yeah." While Sakura was flattered with the compliments, she snorted, "I will never like you. You killed Gaara and are trying to kill my best friend. You're scum." Deidara frowned and pointed out, "An eye for an eye and a comrade for a comrade. You killed Sasori and those were orders, yeah. So I'm sorry if I hurt you, yeah." Sakura scoffed, "Whatever, Mr. Speech-impediment. Can I take a shower or will the tub explode when I get in?"

Deidara squinted his eyes at the rude comment, "Sure, go ahead, yeah." He left and heard shower water running, so he went in the living room.

* * *

Sasuke punched the ground in anger. _[Sasuke's thoughts: Not only did I let Itachi get away, I let him take Sakura.]_ Ino panicked, "What if they raped her? Or beat her like she was a rabid animal? ANYTHING could be happening right now! We have to go find her." Karin stated, "Well, they went out of the village and I can try to find their chakra s if we hurry." Karin wasn't worried about Sakura, once again; she wanted to be helpful for Sasuke. Sasuke straightened up, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

A full day went by with no sign of Sakura. Suigetsu said, "Karin, are you even trying?" Karin snapped, "Their chakra's stop at this waterfall. So what the hell am I supposed to do?" Sasuke said, "Everyone, keep checking for a secret pass way or something." Everyone nodded and started looking.

Sakura sat on the bed thinking. _[Sakura's thoughts: I couldn't sleep all night. But I did make up a plan. Break out of here as stealthily as possible. I wish I was conscious when they were taking me here so I can show Sasuke.]_ She fiddled with the band all night until she broke it. Deidara came in, "Come on, cherry blossom, yeah. It's time for breakfast." Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering why he didn't comment on the missing band, but followed him.

The kitchen was huge, but everything looked like a regular house to her. She never thought that the Akatsuki really cared what their hideout looked like, but she was wrong. She shook her head.

Konan cooked some breakfast, especially for their new member. She called out, "Kuniochi, are you hungry?" Sakura sat down and said, "Yeah, I'm starved. I didn't even eat yet." She picked up some of her food with a chopstick and started to bite into it. Then she stopped. "It's not poisoned, is it?" she asked quietly. Konan smirked and closed her eyes as she leaned against the stove. "You're the medic, why don't you check yourself?" she inquired. Sakura stared at the plate and scooted it away. "It's not worth checking and wasting my chakra. I'd rather starve than get poisoned by being greedy," she stated, about to walk away. Konan called out, making her stop, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have did it with my own hands. I don't use dirty tricks like that." Sakura frowned, not facing her, "You're in the Akatsuki. Why wouldn't you use dirty tricks?" Konan smirked, "Don't forget, sweetheart. So are you." Sakura started chuckling. "Right..." She opened the refrigerator and took an apple and walked to her room. Tobi walked in the kitchen and exclaimed, "Ooh, food!" He sat down and started eating and Konan walked to her room.

Sakura went in her room and started watching TV while eating the apple. _[Sakura's thoughts: I can't get too comfortable. These are the Akatsuki and Sasuke would be pissed if he saw me now, sitting on a bed eating, like I have no care in the world.]_ She got up and stealthily snuck out of the room. She went out of the hideout so easily, she was shocked. _[Her thoughts: That was way too simple. Did they actually think that band wasn't breakable?]_ She stood there for a moment and heard a high-pitched scream. She turned and saw Ino pounce on her. Ino sniffled, "Billboard brow, I thought you were a goner and, and..." Sakura growled, "Ino-pig, get off of me. Nice to know how much confidence you have in me." Ino got up and everyone walked over to her. "How did you get out of their hideout?" Suigetsu asked. Sakura scratched her head and shrugged, "It was so easy to get out, but we better leave before they realize I'm gone. I learned a lot about them." Sasuke asked, "Like what?" A voice said, "Cherry Blossom, you left after I warned you not to go anywhere, yeah. You're coming back no matter what. And that Uchiha brat is going to let you, yeah." Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist and gave an evil smirk, "She's not going anywhere." Deidara lashed out, "Get your arm off my property before I kill you, Uchiha, yeah." Sasuke dared, "Go ahead and try." Itachi appeared next to Deidara and said, "I think that's my job, Deidara. You fight the others and I'll handle my brother. Tobi, you get Haruno." Tobi popped from behind Itachi and said, "I'll get Sakura-chan, promise." Sakura crossed her arms, "Too bad, Tobi, but I'm not going anywhere. By the way, how come it was so easy for me to leave?"

Itachi faked surprise, "Oh, you didn't notice? The Kyuubi kid is coming to get you and he's heading this way. So we needed you to show your face so we could capture him." Sakura's heart dropped. "Naruto is coming?" she whispered.

**That is zee end of chapter 7, so give me zee reviews, yes? I will update soon, so go on, start reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, more reviews like I asked!! So here is chapter 8 and I have to say, I'm proud of everyone for saying that my story is any good. Hazzah and hurray, here is your well deserved chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8: I love you, but...~**

Sasuke stood in front of Itachi and smirked. "I've been waiting for this moment, when you finally die!" He ran at Itachi with his Chidori. Itachi didn't make a move to avoid it, but instead, grabbed his arm and swung him into a tree. Sasuke cancelled the Chidori before it was wasted on a tree. Sasuke stood up, his eyes red, twirling with the Sharingan. Itachi gave a small smile, "So you're going to try to use it on me, hmm little brother? Foolish. Let's see if you know how to use it."

Ino stood in front of Deidara, along with Suigetsu. Deidara's lips thinned, "You're Sakura's friends, yeah? It's a shame to have to kill you, and Sakura will be mad at me for quite a while, but orders are orders." Ino snorted, "Cut the talking about you killing us because it's not happening, you fucking homosexual." She threw about 10 kunai s at him, and while he was distracted, she jumped in the air. Ino said, "Get ready to catch me, Su-kun." Suigetsu nodded and Ino yelled, "Mind Transfer Jutsu." Her body dropped and her soul went into Deidara's body. Suigetsu caught her and was surprised to see Ino seemingly unconscious.

Deidara got up and stretched, "Aha, it was easy taking over his body. Su-kun, get my body to a safe place." Suigetsu was utterly confused to see Deidara acting just like Ino. Ino-Deidara walked over to him and smiled, "Su-kun, it's me, Ino. My jutsu takes over people's mind and body. So just do what I asked and I'll save you a big kiss, okay?" Suigetsu finally understood, but a man telling him that he owed him a kiss sickened him a little. Suigetsu walked off with Ino's body.

Naruto's group was coming through the Grand Valley. Neji mumbled, "I can feel a strong amount of chakra a little ways from the Grand Valley. It's 9 people fighting." Naruto's eyes widened and asked, "Are any of them Sasuke or Sakura-chan?" Neji nodded, "Yeah." Naruto's hope grew tenfold. "Well then, let's hurry up!" he said as he ran faster. Everyone followed after him.

Sakura stood in front of Tobi, her fists up, and her fingerless gloves on. "You're cool and all, Tobi, but you're not taking me away from my team," Sakura chimed, as she flowed chakra to her fists. Tobi shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but Tobi has to." He disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura. She swung her fist and hit a log. She turned around to get a foot in her gut. She flew back into a tree and groaned. "You're pretty strong," she moaned. She got up and was about to use her Cherry blossom technique, when she heard a familiar voice. "Sakura-chan!" She turned towards the voice only to be struck in her face and kicked in her ribs.

Naruto gasped in horror and ran over to her. Sakura sat up and wiped the blood that was dribbling down her chin. Deidara hissed, "Tobi, don't kill her. She's mine." She healed her broken jaw and her few broken ribs and when Naruto saw the glowing green light fade away, he pulled her into a tight hug. "Sakura-chan, why'd you leave without me?" he asked sadly. Sakura hugged him back and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Tenten and Neji started to battle Tobi while Naruto and Sakura had their moment. Sakura bit her lip, "Naruto, I had to leave, I didn't want to keep pressuring you to get Sasuke for me. I'm a big girl and I can handle it now." Naruto frowned, "But.." Sakura smiled wryly, "I love you, Naruto-kun. But I also love Sasuke, and I promise I'll bring him back, it won't take long at all and if it does, you can personally come and drag me home. But please, if you love me as a best friend, just let me do this." She stared at him, her eyes filled with tears and Naruto nodded sadly, his voice soft with affection, "Okay, Sakura-chan. It's a promise, right?" Sakura gave him another hug and tears streamed down her face. "Yep, a promise."

Naruto wiped her tears away and trumpeted, "Come on guys, and let s help Sakura-chan defeat these clowns." Itachi saw that it was 12 versus 3, so he instructed, "Tobi, Deidara, we're outnumbered, so we're leaving." Itachi wanted to catch Naruto then and there, but there were too much interference. Ino came back into her own body. Deidara groaned, "But what about--" Itachi cut him off, "We'll be back for the kuniochi and the Kyuubi soon, so let's go." They all left and Sasuke was beyond pissed. (Deidara was pissed too.) Shikamaru went over to Ino, who Suigetsu set on the ground and his eyebrows furrowed, "Hey, Ino. So you're a missing-nin, now, huh?" Ino glared, "I'm not missing. And I'm helping Sakura, so don't you even try to get me to come back."

Shikamaru shot back, "That is between Sasuke and Sakura, so you need to butt out and come home, because Inoichi is worried sick about you." Ino scoffed, "Sakura is my friend and I refuse to go anywhere. You all wasted your time, so get lost." She wrapped her arm around Suigetsu and glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was taken-aback, and Temari stood next to him. Shikamaru said, with a sigh of irritation, "Well, then, the next time we see you--" "--we'll make sure you're okay and take you home, once you're done helping Sasuke-san," Tenten finished. Naruto nodded in agreement, "We're leaving, guys. We'll be back, okay, Sakura-chan?" Sakura replied, "Y-yeah, Naruto-kun." She dropped to her knees and Naruto asked worriedly, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Sakura answered, breathing irregularly, making the effort to sound reassuring, "Just used a little bit too much chakra, I'll be fine with a little rest. Thanks, Naruto-kun..." She began to fall to the ground and Sasuke caught her.

After a moments reflection, Naruto warned, "Teme, you better keep her safe, or I'll kill you." Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Whatever, dobe." Naruto's group left and Sasuke stood there, holding Sakura. Karin reported, "They went beyond Grand Valley, past the Hidden Rain Village, to the Land of Waves." Sasuke retorted, "We're going there soon. Right now, we need a plan, because we can't just rush in like that again. Itachi will not escape next time."

They went back to the Grand Valley and got two rooms. Sasuke laid Sakura on his bed, so he could watch her. Sasuke shook her and Karin let Sakura bite her, to return the favor. Sakura felt a little better and sat up. Karin left out of the room. She frowned as she remembered Sasuke's expression when he looked at Sakura. There was something new in his eyes, adoration, she supposed, that had never been there before.

Sasuke asked dully, "Are you okay?" Sakura smiled sadly, "I'm fine." She leaned over and gave him a short hug. "I put you in so much danger. I nearly risked your life, let you get kidnapped..." Sasuke grumbled angrily. She leaned towards his soft pale lips. Emerald met onyx as Sasuke gently pulled her closer as their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her dainty waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled back only when their lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Sakura stated, "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. And I always will." Sasuke nodded absently, "I know. I won't let them take you again." Sakura smiled and pulled him on the bed next to her. She snuggled her head into his neck and whispered, "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sakura felt sleep overcome her and Ino walked in the room, with Sasuke getting up and sitting in a chair next to Sakura. Sasuke didn't even realize that he stared into her gorgeous emerald orbs until she fell asleep. Ino grinned, "I can tell that you like her alot. And not as a friend, more like a girlfriend. You're falling for her." Sasuke said crossly, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, "I'm not falling for her." Ino raised her eyebrow, "Oh? So why do you care so much about her well-being? You love her, Sasuke, and there's no use denying it." She walked out of the room. Ino's words rung in his head clearly. It couldn't be true. He had no time for love. He was about to leave when Sakura moaned and she fluttered her eyes open slightly. "Sasuke...don't...leave me...not again..." she whimpered, her voice sounding sleepy and sad.

Sasuke turned to her in shock. She was on the verge of tears.

Sasuke's voice was emotionless when he spoke, "I'm not. Now go to sleep, you need rest." Sakura was too tired to argue so she closed her eyes. "You need to get some sleep too, Mr. Grouchy," she teased softly. They locked eyes and Sasuke turned away. Sakura gave a faint smile, "Mmm, night, Sasuke." She could sense him smile and felt him kiss the top of her head.

_[Sasuke's thoughts: Maybe I do love her.]_ Sakura went back to sleep and Sasuke sat there, watching her sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke drumming his fingers on the table beside her. Sasuke was about to say something, but he hesitated. Sakura looked at him curiously. He said, his tone cocky and taunting, "You...look cute when you're sleeping. Just that you snore too much." Sakura frowned and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Do not," she said, as she sat up, stretching her legs. Sasuke said, "I don't think I'm strong enough to defeat Itachi. So we'll train and soon, we'll go after the Akatsuki." Sakura nodded, "Sasuke, you need some sleep, so this time, I'll watch over you and you sleep." Sasuke scowled, "Sakura, I don't have time for that. I need to--" Sakura let out a sigh, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, training. You have to get some sleep, even if I have to sleep with you." Sasuke smirked devilishly and pinned her on the bed. "So all I have to do is get some rest and you'll sleep with me?" he asked slyly.

Sakura ran the tip of her tongue over her top lip, slowly and seductively, "You are such a pervert. Get your mind out of the gutter, sweetheart." Sasuke smirked and his lips traveled down her neck as he said, "Who said anything about those sort of things? You're the one who started it." Sakura shivered in delight as his hot breath tickled her neck. He gently sucked and nipped at the tender skin on her neck and Sakura moaned. He left 3 love bites and Sakura moaned, "S-Sasuke-kun..." The sensual way she said his name made him want to undress her and make her scream his name all night long. Karin knocked on the door and Sasuke sat up slowly and said coldly, "Come in," kind of pissed that someone ruined their moment. Karin said nervously, "I just came to check on you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke glared, "I'm fine. So leave."

Karin was boiling mad on the inside, but on the outside, she was calm and bowed, shutting the door behind her. Sasuke kissed Sakura's hand, "I'm going to check on the others." Sakura grabbed his arm and commanded, "Sleep." Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not going to sleep." Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Stop being so stubborn. If you don't sleep, I'll...I'll..." Sasuke challenged, "You'll what?" Sakura looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, "I'll cry." Sasuke looked away, "That's not going to work a second time." Sakura saw that he wasn't budging and informed him, "Then, I'll never kiss you again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I went 6 years without kissing anyone. I certainly can last longer." Sakura snickered at the memory of Sasuke and Naruto kissing. Sakura got off the bed and stood in front of him, on her tiptoes, gripping the front of his shirt, pulling him to her level. Sakura pulled him into a gentle kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke kissed her back for a moment and Sakura pulled back. She smiled and said evilly, "You'll miss my kisses." She was right. Her plump cherry flavored lips were just asking to be dominated by his own. Sasuke gave in, "Fine, I'll go to sleep." Barely suppressed happiness rising to the surface of her expressive eyes, she kissed him again and they lied on the bed. She pulled away from the kiss and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Karin stood outside of the door and felt the urge to punch something. She chose Suigetsu as he was at the sink drinking some water. Suigetsu sputtered and choked and when he caught his breath, he shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking nutcase? You nearly killed me." Karin sat on the couch and pointed out, while examining her nails, "Nearly." Suigetsu lifted the couch, making her fall backwards off the couch onto the floor. She glared acidly and Suigetsu smirked, "Oops, I NEARLY broke your ass. Oh well, better luck next time." Ino walked in, "Hey, Su-kun, where's Saku, I want to show her my new nail design." Suigetsu kissed her, "Aa. I don't know." Karin muttered, "The hag is in there cuddling with MY Sasuke-kun." Ino smiled in mock astonishment. "Your Sasuke-kun? Then why aren't you the one cuddling up to him?" Karin sent her an accusing glare, "Because you two bitches brainwashed him." Ino smiled evilly, "Maybe we did. Maybe not. What the hell can you do about it?" as she sat in Suigetsu's lap, while Suigetsu was looking at Ino's nails in curiosity. (He had never seen such colorful nails.)

Karin was about to reply, when Sakura came out of the room, brushing her long hair and giving out a small yawn. She stretched, "Morning, Ino-chan, Suigetsu-kun. Drop dead, Karin." Ino walked over to her and stared, checking for any injuries, "I see you're fully healed...wait...what's those bruises on your neck? Did someone hurt you?" Sakura blushed and Ino finally understood Sakura's guilty and embarrassed expression and Ino shrieked. "Sasuke-kun gave you a hickey?!!" she chirped, squealing. Karin scrambled off the couch and examined Sakura's neck. Karin nearly fainted and she stammered, "That's impossible! Sasuke-kun would never--" "--But he did, and that's too bad, Karin," Suigetsu finished, snickering.

Karin was at a loss for words and she asked desperately, "How could he?" Karin sulked and walked in the men s room and saw Sasuke on the bed, nearly asleep. She forcefully pressed her lips to his. Sasuke was shocked and pulled away instantly. She smiled at the feel of his lips and figured Sasuke liked it too. Sasuke gave her a murderous gaze and Karin frowned. Sasuke glowered, "Get...out." Karin scoffed and left.

_[Karin's thoughts: I know he liked that.]_ She tried to convince herself that Sasuke was just shy. She hated it when Sasuke treated her with such coldness, and wished she could see him show the pink haired girl the same coldness.

Ino looked like she was about to explode with happiness and she was also curious to why Karin went in Sasuke's room. She said to Sakura, "That's the most cutest embarrassed face I have ever seen, Saku!" Sakura shushed her, "Alright, alright, Ino, calm down. Sasuke's asleep." Ino instantly quieted down and they sat down and had some breakfast. Karin came out of Sasuke's room and went in the girl's room, her hair hiding her smirking face.

An hour later, Sakura went back in Sasuke's (or the boy's) room and saw Sasuke sitting on the windowsill. Sakura pouted, "Ino made a big fuss over those hickeys, Sasuke." Sasuke walked over to her and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," smoothly, yet innocently. Sakura questioned, "Do you love me, Sasuke?" Sasuke gave a small smirk and replied, "You never told me why you were...so interested in me." Sakura shrugged, "I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

Sasuke just gave an 'hn'. Sakura said softly, "I love you because you're handsome, stubborn, strong, caring, cocky and many other reasons. It's not just a childhood crush. I sincerely am yours, if you want me." Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Then he replied, "I do like you, I know that much. I guess you can say it's turning into love. But I can't fall in love, it's too complicated." Sakura looked in his onyx orbs, "Then let it be complicated. You can protect me and I'll protect you, ne?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to kiss her and looked away. "I have my revenge. What if I die? You'll have to move on someday." Sakura insisted, "I won't let that happen. Why can't you love me and get your revenge?" Itachi's words echoed in his mind. _[You don't have enough hate, little brother. Destroy those silly ties you have to those so-called friends. Then you shall obtain the power to defeat me.]_

Sasuke almost punched something in frustration. He loved the feeling of her warm body pressed against his and almost immediantly he began to crave that warmth, wanting so desperatly to show her equal affection, but it was impossible. He didn't deserve her love, and he didn't want to give her false hope. He wasn't romantic or loving. He only lived to be an avenger.

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and he started, "You don't understand--" Sakura, starting to get frustrated, interrupted, "I do understand. I know all about how your family was killed and what Itachi did. But that doesn't mean you have to abandon love or your friends. Do you want to be just like him?" Sasuke's eyes flashed with the Sharingan. "I will never be like him," he growled. Sakura was startled, but she went on. "So please give us a chance. Me and you together can defeat Itachi.

_[Sakura's thoughts: Even if I have to use that jutsu.]_ Sasuke's eyes turned back to normal and he sighed, "So you want to be a couple?" Sakura nodded innocently.

Sasuke turned around and did something unexpected; suddenly his lips were on hers in a bruising kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She held him just as tight, "Of course. That's all I ever wanted." Sasuke spoke uncertainly, "If I survive fighting Itachi, then we can stay together as a couple." Sakura smiled, interlocked her fingers in his and whispered, "You won't die. I promise."

**That is the end of chapter 8. Sorry if it was OOC in any way, but like I said this is a romance. Now gimme gimme gimme my reviews and I shall update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here ya go, ppl, chappy numero 9 and I need more reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights go to the creator, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 9: The Boy is Mine~**

Ino was applying lip-gloss and she said, "Suigetsu, I don't know that much about you." Suigetsu scrunched up his face in disgust and ran his hand over her lips. "I hate that glossy stuff, it tastes gross," he muttered. Ino just giggled and grabbed his hand. Suigetsu said, "So you want to know some things about me?" Ino nodded, "I'd love to." Suigetsu sat down on the couch and Ino sat on his lap, listening intently. Suigetsu said, "Well, my goal in life is to collect the swords from the Seven Swordmen of the Mist. I currently have the Beheader sword from my master, Zabuza Momochi and now, thanks to Sakura-chan, I possess the Samehada. My brother, Mangetsu, was killed years ago." Ino gasped, "Your master was Zabuza? He nearly killed Sasuke." Suigetsu said, "I know, but someone told me he came to his senses before he died, so I'm grateful. Tell me some things about you, Ino." Ino smiled and said, "Well, my name is Ino Yamanaka, my name means 'boar' so that's why Saku calls me Ino-pig, I used to work at a flower shop with my mother and my favorite foods are cherry tomatoes and pudding."

Suigetsu smirked, "Cute. Did you ever have a boyfriend?" Ino blushed lightly, "Not many. About 3. I dated Sai, Sasuke's replacement, that lazy boy, Shikamaru, the one I was arguing with, and I dated a boy that asked me out, when I was selling flowers." Suigetsu gave a small grin, "And I'm number 4." Ino poked his nose, "Yep. Number 4. Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Suigetsu answered, "Only 5. But three were sluts and the other two were killed in my village." Ino smiled and asked, "Did they look better than me?"

Suigetsu looked at Ino's long blonde hair, her hourglass figure, her aqua colored orbs and her creamy skin. Suigetsu confessed, "No way. You're really hot, Ino-chan. I'm not really insecure or anything, but why me? You could've had someone better. Doesn't my teeth scare you?" Ino giggled and kissed him. "You're very handsome, Su-kun and very honest and sweet. Your teeth doesn't interfere when we kiss, so it doesn't bother me. Although, I don't think we'll be tongue-kissing." Suigetsu gave a goofy grin, "Yeah, I know. No more lip gloss, alright?" Ino repeated, "Okay, no more lip gloss." Sakura and Sasuke came out of the room and the couple looked up. Ino smiled brightly, "Hey Sasuke, hey billboard brow." Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Pig. Hey, Suigetsu-kun." Sasuke said blankly, "Hn." Suigetsu waved lazily.

Sakura said, "Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around and looked at her. "Tell me. Are we going out or not?" Sakura asked, biting her lip. Sasuke looked at her boredly and said, "Yeah." Ino's jaw dropped and Suigetsu blinked twice. A soft sigh escaped Sakura's parted lips. Karin heard everything; she felt mortified and betrayed. Juugo walked in and Ino said, "Hey, Juugo." Juugo nodded in her direction, "Hey." He walked to the refrigerator and took out some raw fish and started eating it. Ino made a face and Suigetsu explained, "It's actually not that bad." Ino warned, "If you ever eat anything raw in front of me, I'll never kiss you again." Suigetsu nodded and said to Sakura, "You two are a couple? I never thought I'd see the day." Sakura gave Sasuke a soft smile and kissed him full on his lips deeply that lasted a few seconds. Ino shook her head, "Get a room." Sakura stuck out her tongue and Sasuke smirked. He walked towards the door and said, "Let's train, Suigetsu." Suigetsu picked up Ino and set her on the couch. "Sure," he said as he picked up the Beheader sword. He said, "See ya later, ladies." Ino smiled and Sakura waved. Juugo stated, "I'm coming, too." Suigetsu said, "This is gonna be fun." They left.

Sasuke watched as Juugo and Suigetsu sparred, as he sat under a shaded tree. His thoughts drifted to his former teammate. He closed his eyes as her image burned into his mind. He bit his lip as he thought of her lush soft pink hair, those luminous emerald eyes that would round so seductively when she was smiling, her rosy red cheeks and her luscious lips that he longed to kiss and bite. She would make a good offspring for the Uchiha clan, strong boys, and beautiful girls. Suigetsu stole a glance at Sasuke and shook his head at his blank stare that Suigetsu figured meant he was lost in his thoughts. Suigetsu moved just in time to avoid a blow from Juugo that was aimed for his heart. Suigetsu grinned and continued the battle.

When the men left, Karin walked in and stood in front of Sakura. She struck her across her face and Ino gasped. Sakura's eyes widened and her cheek stung, starting to redden. Karin said, "Let's go, we're going to fight, you man-stealing--" Sakura got up and punched Karin dead in the face. Karin fell into the table and Ino stood between them. Ino said, "Outside. Before you two destroy everything."

They went outside to a clearing in the forest. Sakura and Karin stood in front of each other, 10 feet apart. Ino said, "Go." Sakura put up one finger and bragged, "I only need 1 finger to skyrocket this bitch to the other side of the planet." Karin spat, "Don't get cocky." She ran at Sakura with a kunai and Sakura poked her in her forehead. Karin flew about 40 feet backwards, creating a large crater. Ino applauded, "Point 1 for Forehead. Zero points for peacock." Karin coughed out dirt and grass. She stood up and saw that Sakura was missing. Karin looked for her chakra, but was too late as Sakura shot up from underground and gave her a jaw breaking uppercut. Ino was speechless and Karin jumped back, actually stumbling holding her jaw in agony. Karin brushed it off and threw about 14 kunai. Sakura dodged them all and punched the ground, creating another crater, which Karin had just barely dodged. Karin growled and spit blood.

Karin was about to use a genjutsu, but Sakura came from behind her and held a kunai up to her neck. Sakura said, "You give up?" The body did a poof. It was a clone. Sakura saw Karin about to hit her from above, but Sakura was a step ahead of her and let Karin fall straight into her kunai. Karin twisted her body in midair, so the kunai hit her side. Karin kneeled over and Sakura grabbed her collar and lifted her up and slapped her in her face, but didn't let her go. Karin looked at her with her eyes glazed over with tears of pain, both physical and emotional pain. Sakura tsked and let her drop to the ground. Sasuke and the others came over to see Karin on her knees, her hair covering her face, dirt and tears streaked across her face and Sakura with her hands on her hips. Sasuke asked dully, "What happened?" Karin looked up at Sasuke and scooted over to him, her hands clutching his pant leg. Ino smiled, "Allow me to fill you in. After you guys left, Karin slapped Sakura in her face and Saku punched her back. Karin challenged her to fight and I told them to take it outside. Then, as you can see, Sakura kicked her ass up and down the forest." Suigetsu looked at the damage and whistled.

Sasuke was curious about Sakura's skills, but he said to Karin, "Get up. You look pathetic." Karin stood up and looked at the ground in shame. Sasuke turned to Sakura and directed, "Heal her, Sakura." Sakura raised an eyebrow and said firmly, "No." Sasuke frowned, "Sakura." Sakura looked at him innocently and said sweetly, "Hell. No." Karin shot a nasty glare at her and coughed up more blood. Karin said, with slight difficulty, "I don't need her. I can heal myself." Sasuke scowled, "I asked Sakura to do it." Sakura glared, "And I said no." Ino sighed, "I'll do it." She bent down and started healing Karin, who was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Suigetsu stepped in between Sakura and Sasuke, who were glaring at each other. Suigetsu said nervously, "Let's finish training, Sasuke, Ino will help Karin, right Ino-chan?" Ino grumbled, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Sasuke turned around and walked off and so did Sakura. Ino gave Suigetsu a small smile and Suigetsu bent down and kissed her on her cheek. He got up and followed Sasuke and Juugo.

Ino finished healing Karin and Karin got up. "Thanks," she muttered. They both walked quietly back to the inn and went to the girl's room to see Sakura angrily channel surfing. Karin went to the boy's room to sleep off the headache she had. Sakura spoke to Ino, "Who the hell does he think I am? His slave? I am his teammate and his equal and I refuse to be bossed around." Ino pointed out, "Yeah, but Sakura, Karin is our teammate, too, and we need her, as much as I hate to say it." Sakura dropped the remote and crossed her arms. "So what? She started it," Sakura whined as puffed out her cheeks. Ino sweatdropped, "Sakura, you're being childish."

Sakura pouted, "He keeps defending her." She put a pillow over her face and screamed into it, "Sasuke-kun, you baka!" She visibly calmed and Ino chuckled.

Two hours later, the men came in, sweaty and injured. Sakura chose to heal Suigetsu and Juugo, while Ino healed Sasuke. Sakura cooked some dinner and ate it, frowning. She finished it and announced, "I'm going to sleep after a shower." She walked in the bathroom and slammed the door. Sasuke ignored her and Ino pleaded, "Sasuke, talk to her." Sasuke growled, "No." Ino glared, "Fine. Some boyfriend you are." Sasuke scoffed and played a game of cards with Juugo. Ino sat on Suigetsu's lap watching a movie. Sakura got out of the shower and put on some strawberry pajama pants and a pink tank top, with some matching pink socks. She blow-dried her hair and put it in a long ponytail, that reached her mid back.

Karin said to herself, out loud, "At least I got a kiss from Sasuke-kun." Ino's eyes widened and she twitched, "What?" Karin was startled and then smirked. "Nothing," she said coyly. Ino stood up, making Suigetsu look away from the television. "When the hell did that happen?" Ino asked angrily. Karin smiled evilly, "I don't have to tell you anything." Ino took a step towards her, ready to break her neck and Suigetsu grabbed her arm. Ino looked at Sasuke and asked, "When did that happen, Sasuke?" Sasuke answered, "She kissed me when I was trying to fall asleep." Ino gaped and her gaze set on a shocked looking Sakura. Sakura's face looked hurt for a split second, then it went blank.

She went in the girl's room and sighed and walked to the window that had a spot to sit on, with pillows. Ino said, absolutely livid, "Sasuke Uchiha, go in there and cheer up Sakura." Sasuke glared at Karin, but got up and went in the girl's room.

Sakura was sitting by the windowsill, staring at the night sky. Sasuke didn't say anything, but he stood behind her. Sakura felt his presence and sighed, "What do you want?" Sasuke sat on the loveseat and beckoned, "Come here, Sakura." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why don't you go back in the boy's room and sleep with Karin? Since you care about her so much. You let her kiss you for Kami's sake." Sasuke said, "Sakura. Please." Sakura had never heard Sasuke say please, so she went over to him. Sasuke pulled her into his lap. Sakura was still pissed and turned away from him. He grabbed her cheek gently and made her look at him. He gave her a deep, long lingering kiss and her hands (which were now around his neck) found its way to his dark locks. Sakura put her head on his chest, whereas his heart was pounding quickly. Sakura hmphed, "I still don't forgive you." Sasuke said quietly, "She kissed me, I don't like her." Sakura smiled, "Say please again." Sasuke kissed her on her neck and said between kisses, "Please...Sa...ku...ra..." Sakura giggled as it tickled. Sakura gave in, "Okay, okay." All her anger melted away and he said slyly, "Forgive me now?" Sakura teased, "Maybe." Sasuke frowned and Sakura kissed him on his nose. She whispered, "Of course, silly. I love you." It was quiet as they both were lost in their own thoughts. _[Sasuke's thoughts: I'm falling in love with you, Sakura Haruno...]_

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm still working on this next chapter, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 10: Why her?~**

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night, next to Sakura, who had tears running down her face. She whispered, "Stop it...Itachi..." Sasuke's eyes widened and he frowned.

_~Sakura's dream~_

_Itachi stood in front of Sakura, as they were in a park. Itachi said, "Hello, Sakura." Sakura narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't speak to me so familiarly. You know I hate you." Itachi said, "Aa. You have more hatred for me than my little brother does. How sad." Sakura said sharply, "How about you shut it, before I kill you." Itachi smirked and said, "On the contrary, Cherry Blossom. It will be I who does the killing." Sakura didn't have time to respond before she was pinned up against a tree. Itachi smirked and used the Mangekyou Sharingan. Heart pounding, nerves stretched to the breaking point, her blood ran cold. Sakura found herself tied to a cross. Fear distorted her features. She asked nervously, "What kind of genjutsu is this?" Itachi said casually, "This is far worse than a genjutsu." He pulled out a sharp blade and rammed it in her gut. Sakura gave a blood-curdling scream in pure agony and terror. Blood came sheeting from her throat and Sakura choked violently._

_Itachi proceeded to stab her over and over and over...and he whispered something that almost stopped Sakura's heart...._

_~End of dream~_

Sakura cried out and let out a scream. Sasuke shook her awake and Sakura's eyes shot open. She glanced up and saw Sasuke staring down at her with a concerned expression. Sakura let out a loud sob and buried her face in his shirt, sobbing hard. "He...he..." she stuttered, crying hysterically. Sasuke rubbed her back up and down in a attempt to soothe her. Ino burst in the door wielding a frying pan. "What was that scream? Where is Sakura?" Ino's eyes darted around and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed, Sakura crying continuously. Ino walked over to her and said gently, "Saku, calm down." Suigetsu walked in the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What's the matter?" he said, sleepily, in his boxers. He looked at Ino holding a frying pan and snickered, but his face turned serious when he saw Sakura crying. Sakura cried silently into Sasuke's shoulder. Ino patted her back and she looked at Sasuke. "A nightmare?" Ino said. Sasuke nodded and said, "Hn. About Itachi." She sniffed silently and Suigetsu patted Sakura's head. Her heart rate slowed thankfully as the nightmare began to fade. Tears still flowed from her delicate face and she fell asleep. Ino said, "I can trust that you'll make sure she's okay, right?" Sasuke nodded and lied Sakura on the bed, pulling her close, and wiping her face dry with a handkerchief. Suigetsu grabbed Ino's hand and said, "She'll be fine. Sakura's strong. Let's go back to sleep. But a frying pan, Ino?" Ino smiled at Suigetsu, took one last glance at Sakura and walked back to Suigetsu's bed. _**(A/N: They didn't do it, I swear.)**_

The next morning, Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke with his arm around her waist protectively. Sakura tried to get up, to get something to eat, and Sasuke stirred. Sasuke sat up quick and Sakura was a little startled. She kissed him on his cheek and said, "Sasuke, how come you're so tense?" Sasuke blinked a few times and said, "What was the nightmare about?" Sakura murmured, "Nightmare? What do you mean?" Sasuke said, "You were talking in your sleep last night, then you woke up screaming and crying." Sakura thought for a moment and said, "I did?" Her temple pounded and all of last night's events came rushing back. There was something in her gaze. Sadness? Raw terror? She whispered, "Itachi..." as she sunk backwards into the softness of the pillows. Sasuke sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sasuke said gently, "Sakura...just tell me what happened..." Sakura took a shaky breath and said, "He used the Mangekyou Sharingan on me." Sasuke's face turned stunned. He understood how much torture Itachi could do with it.

Sakura started crying and said, "He kept stabbing me and he whispered something in my ear..." Sasuke kissed her on her forehead and rubbed her back more. Sasuke hushed her and said seriously, "You don't have to tell me now." Sakura sniffled and nodded her head, wiping her face with a tissue. Her nose was red and her face looked weary, but she still looked beautiful (Sasuke was thinking this.).

Sakura's stomach growled and she sheepishly chuckled. "I'm really hungry," she stated, grinning. Sasuke hned and helped her off the bed. They went to the small kitchen to see Ino and Suigetsu at the table eating breakfast. They saw two plates sitting on the table. Ino rushed over to Sakura and started hugging her tightly. "You're okay, right Saku?" Sakura sweatdropped, "I'm fine, Ino. Good morning, Suigetsu." Suigetsu got up and gave her a short hug. "Morning. Glad to see you're doing fine, Sakura-chan," Suigetsu said, as he sat back down. Ino chirped, "I made you two some breakfast, so go on. I made you a tomato omelet, Sasuke, with banana pancakes. I made a sweet dumpling for you, Saku, and some pork sausages. Oh and some sweet apple pie." They all ate their food, talking about random things. Karin opened the door just as everyone were finishing their plates. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Guess what?" Karin said, with a huge smile. Sasuke said blankly, "Yeah. What?" Karin took a deep breath and said, "As much as it pains me to say this, Sasuke. I found a new love. I apologize for leading you on." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Ino said, "Congrats. Who's the poor guy?" Karin glared, "Actually, his name is Haijima and he's extremely sweet." Ino said, "Well, tell Haijima-san, if he even exists, that I said good luck."

Karin growled and said, "If you don't shut the--" Sasuke warned, "Karin, don't say another word. Ino, mind your own business." Ino was about to reply when Sakura shook her head frantically. Ino closed her mouth and just hmphed. Sasuke asked, "Is that all, Karin?" Karin nodded and waited for Sasuke to get jealous. Sasuke pulled Sakura into his lap and Sakura looked at him in confusion. Sasuke smirked, "Well, Karin, I really don't care. I have a girlfriend." Karin twitched and muttered, "Well, I thought should tell the only person in this room that I like my good news." Sakura spoke up, "Well, maybe we would like you if you weren't an over-obsessive, short-tempered, grouchy whore." Karin huffed and stormed out. Juugo came in and went straight to the bedroom, going to sleep as he had been out all night.

Ino asked, "So what are we going to do today?" Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door. He said flatly, "Train." Sasuke was about to walk out of the door, when Sakura challenged, "Fight me, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke was about to accept, when he remembered how much Sakura was crying the previous night. "I don't feel like fighting you, Sakura," he simply replied. Sakura asked crossly, "And why not? Scared I might beat you?" Sasuke shook his head, not letting her words get to him. "Suigetsu, come on," he said, walking out of the door. Suigetsu got up, "Yeah, I'm coming," following Sasuke. Sakura was a little angry that Sasuke blew her off. Ino snorted, "And what makes him think we'll actually believe that he doesn't feel like fighting?" Sakura said angrily, "I think he doesn't think I'm a challenge. Every time I ask him to fight me, he walks off." Ino asked, "Well, what can you do?" as she sipped her hot tea. Sakura frowned, "I'll get even. Watch."

Two hours later, Sasuke and Suigetsu came back from training, without that many injuries, so Suigetsu took a shower. Sakura saw Sasuke come in, but she ignored him, as she and Ino made a scheme to make the men angry and/or jealous. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura on her cheek. Sakura didn't even acknowledge his presence. Sasuke shrugged and walked to the other bathroom for a shower. _[Sasuke's thoughts: She might be still mad about the training thing. She'll get over it.]_

Sakura changed into a red one sleeved shirt (one long sleeve and the other wasn't there), some tight black shorts that stopped at her mid thigh and her long hair was out, straightened. She also had on some red pumps. Ino put on a blue tube top and some tight matching blue Capri s. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had on some baby heels, which were white. Sasuke came out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist and using another one to dry his wet hair. Sakura called out, as they were getting ready to leave, "Oh, Sasuke. We're going out to eat, so we'll see you two later." Sakura did, however, have second thoughts, when she saw his rock-hard abs. Sasuke asked, slightly bothered, "What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke didn't like the idea of men staring and hitting on Sakura. He'd kill them. Suigetsu heard what Sakura said and looked at the two women. "Dressed like that? I wouldn't be surprised if you two were raped. Ino, you can't go out dressed like that." Ino raised a brow and said, "Oh, yeah? Watch me." Sakura answered innocently, "Nothing's wrong, Sasuke. Why'd you ask that?" Sasuke muttered, "Forget it," seeing exactly what they were trying to do.

Sakura shrugged and they both left.

While the girls were gone, Sasuke got dressed, putting on some baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. (and those ugly shinobi sandals). Sasuke was sharpening his blade, while Suigetsu was watching TV., consuming continuous cups of water. _[Sasuke's thoughts: I'll wait a month until I start searching for Itachi again. Until then, I need to train.]_ He nearly winced thinking about Sakura getting kidnapped, twice. _[I won't allow that to happen again.]_

An hour later, the women came back laughing. Ino asked, with a wide smile, "He gave you a rose?" Sakura smiled back, "Yep. Did you see his dimples?" Ino gushed, "Yes, he was too cute." Suigetsu frowned deeply and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Ino announced, "I have like 10 roses. You wanna go tomorrow night?" Sakura said, "I have 12. And yeah, I'll think about it." Ino and Sakura both went in the girl's room. Suigetsu asked, a little peeved, "What the hell did I do?" Sasuke didn't reply, but just walked in the girl's room. He saw Sakura take off her shoes and stand up. Ino walked in the bathroom and shut the door. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to the boy's bedroom. Sakura was shocked, "Sasuke, wha--" Sasuke interrupted her and growled, "What's wrong with you?" Sakura closed her mouth and asked with faux innocence, "What do you mean?" Sasuke glared, "You know exactly what I'm talking about." Sakura said, with a bit of malice in her voice, "Oh. Do you feel betrayed? Or perhaps angry? That's how you made me feel when I asked to train with you and you didn't even acknowledge that. I'm your girlfriend, but do you even care? No. You treat me like I'm a nobody."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you." Sakura's face softened and she said sadly, "You hurt me more by taking Suigetsu rather than me." Sasuke pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry, Sakura," he said gruffly, causing her heart to flutter. She could smell his body wash from earlier. She kissed him on his lips for a few seconds and pulled back. "I forgive you," she said finally.

Ino got dressed and Suigetsu came in. Ino jumped into his arms and Suigetsu stumbled, but kept his balance. Ino kissed him on his lips and Suigetsu was stunned. After she pulled back, he asked, "Hey, Ino, how come you got mad at me and went out flirting? Or whatever you girls were doing." Ino said, "Well, before you left with Sasuke, you didn't give me a kiss or even a 'see you later'. So I was sorta mad." Suigetsu frowned, his perfect eyebrows in a neat wrinkle. "That's why?" he said, with a confused expression. Ino nodded and kissed him on his nose. "Yep," she chimed, smiling. Suigetsu's face broke into a sheepish grin. "Well, I won't forget next time, I promise," he said, kissing her on her forehead. Ino said, burying her face into his neck, "Good."

Sasuke asked, "Are you ready to tell me? What Itachi said." Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. He sat down, holding her protectively in his lap. Sakura said, "He whispered what the leader of Akatsuki is planning to do with you. He said that--" She stopped and clutched her head in pain and screamed. Sasuke was shocked and held her closer. "Sakura?" he called sternly, very concerned. Sakura stopped screaming and fainted. Sasuke shook her, and Sakura moaned, but didn't stir. Ino ran in and almost ripped the door of its hinges. "I heard a scream again. What's the matter?" Ino asked, in a defensive stance. Sasuke stared down at Sakura, "I don't know. She was telling me something important and she just screamed and seemed like she was in pain. That's when she passed out." Ino put her fists down and frowned, "It sounds like someone is toying with Sakura's mind. Try to wake her up."

Sasuke shook her again and Sakura's eyes opened quickly. She sat up abruptly and Sasuke just barely dodged getting hit in his face. Sakura looked at Sasuke and murmured, "Sasuke? My head's throbbing." Sasuke pulled her to his chest and Ino said, "Sakura..." Sakura started crying and whispered, "Madara..." Sasuke heard her and repeated confusedly, "Madara?" Sakura looked at him with a tear-streaked face and said, "Madara Uchiha...did this to me...."

**This all may be confusing, but I promise it'll make sense soon. So review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This title is based on Utada Hikaru's song, if you didn't know. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights reserved to the creator, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Main pairings: SasukeXSakura and InoXSuigetsu**

**Chapter 11: Appearance of the Sound 4~**

Sasuke slightly rocked Sakura until she calmed down. Sakura looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears and her nose slightly reddened. Sasuke's chest was soaked with tears. She trembled and Sasuke just kissed her on her forehead. Sakura said, mentally berating herself for crying in front of him again, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Sasuke-kun, I really am. I just--" Sasuke gave her a look that said 'Stop it.' She stopped and Sasuke said, "It's alright, Sakura. Just be quiet." Sakura smiled lightly and sat up and kissed him gently on his cheek. Sasuke gave a small smirk and lied down on the bed, with Sakura's head on his chest and his arm draped over her waist. He could smell the strawberry scented shampoo in her hair and lightly combed his fingers through her soft, long pink locks. He could hear quiet breathing, signifying that Sakura was fast asleep. He soon drifted off.

Ino sat on the edge of her bed. Ino sighed and asked, "Can we just sleep in the bed next to Saku and Sasuke-kun?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and said, "Sure, but how come?" Ino said, "I don't think I should sleep far away from Sakura, because I haven't been any help since I've been here. I'm her best girl friend for Kami's sake!" Suigetsu clutched Ino's hands and said, "Alright, come on."

They went in the boys room to see Sasuke and Sakura sleeping peacefully, Sasuke's arm protectively over Sakura's waist and Sakura's hand lying across Sasuke's bare chest. Ino fought back an 'aww' and they got in the queen bed next to them. Suigetsu lied down, shirtless, and Ino lied with her back into his warm chest. Suigetsu put her arm over her body and kissed the crook of her neck. They both fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up, feeling cold, the warmth from the night before, mysteriously absent. He blinked a few times and saw that Sakura was no longer lying beside him. He got out of the bed, the worst case scenario running through his mind. He pulled on a t-shirt and some baggy jeans. He went in the living room to see Karin sitting on the couch watching television with a pleased expression. Sasuke grunted, making Karin look over at him. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun. You look very handsome," she said, blushing lightly and giving him a huge hug. Sasuke pried her hands off and said, his face in its same expressionless facade, "Where is she?" Karin feigned innocence and said, "Where is who? I don't know what you're talking about. But it's just me and you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke pulled out a kunai and held it close to her jugular. "I don't know who you think you're fooling, but you aren't Karin. Who are you?"

'Karin' poofed and it turned out to be Tayuya. She chuckled, "You're good, Sasuke. So why don't you just drop those 3 bitches and come back with us? You can be the leader under Kabuto-sama, since Orochimaru-sama is long gone." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Fuck no. The Sound Four is supposed to be dead. Where are my teammates and I'm not going to ask you again, Tayuya." Tayuya smiled malicously, "Oh, Kidomaru is handling them. Don't worry, Sasuke, they're safe. As long as you agree to come with us. Thanks to Kabuto's jutsu, we're alive and better than ever." Sasuke's eyes blazed with the Sharingan and he sliced her neck, but it was just a clone. "Coward," he muttered angrily. Sasuke dashed out of the building and tried to search for everyone's chakra signals. He bumped into someone and the person fell to the ground. "Goddamnit, watch where--" the person looked up, it was Suigetsu. Sasuke was on guard and said, "Where is everyone else?", getting tired of asking. Suigetsu answered, "Some 6 armed guy took Sakura, Ino and Karin. I tried to follow him, but he put me in some type of genjutsu. I got out a few minutes ago and I started looking for them. And Juugo is nowhere to be found."

Sasuke was seething on the inside, but on the outside, he just grunted and ran towards the forest. Suigetsu shrugged and followed close after him. They ran on until they got to a clearing, completely covered with webs. Suigetsu said, frowning deeply, "What the fuck?" Sasuke looked around and saw a flash of pink hair. He peered closer to see Sakura, covered in silky webs and unconcious. Sasuke had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. What angered him further was the fact that she was naked, her most private parts covered by the webs. Suigetsu saw Sakura and was shocked. He spotted Ino a little bit to her right and was downright furious. Ino was also nude, covered by spider webs. You could see their faces clearly and their bodies almost as clearly.

They looked over further and saw a little glimpse of bright red hair. Karin was almost completely in a cacoon, her body completely covered and her head just barely showing. The men heard the sound of a man chuckling, snapping them out of their reveries. Sasuke growled deeply in his throat and muttered, "Kidomaru..." Kidomaru grinned, "Ah, so you have come across MY dinner. Well, sorry, you can't have any." Suigetsu's eyes blazed with anger and Sasuke glared darkly.

Ino woke up and fluttered her eyes open. She noticed 3 things. 1. She was attached to a tree, with silk and she couldn't move. 2. She could see Sasuke and Suigetsu, looking downright murderous. And 3. She was naked. She struggled and stopped when she heard whimpering to her right. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Sakura, unconcious and in pain. Ino was in pain, but it was only mild pain. Ino swallowed, knowing that Sakura was in severe pain. Sakura adruptly started coughing, blood sheeting from her throat. Ino shouted, her voice hoarse, "Su-Suigetsu! Help Sakura!" Ino wanted to rub her burning throat, but her hands were bound to her side. She felt miserable. [Ino's thoughts: And I can only imagine what my hair looks like.] She shuddered.

Suigetsu heard someone calling his name and knew it was Ino. She sounded like she was in trouble. He glanced over at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded. Suigetsu vanished, but Kidomaru didn't even bat an eyelid. _[Kidomaru's thoughts: I'll deal with him later.]_ Kidomaru said, "Uchiha-sama, we just want you to join us. If you do, we won't hurt your girlfriend and her friends." Sasuke snarled, "You won't hurt them either way." Kidomaru sighed impatiently, "We can give you power, Uchiha-sama. Forget about these weaklings." Sasuke crossed his arms, "I'm trying to figure out what the hell you want from me." Kidomaru said, his arms at his side, "It's not about what we want. It's about what you want, Uchiha-sama. That pink-haired girl put up quite a struggle, killing one of our newest members. But in the end, we overpowered her." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. _[Sasuke's thoughts: Sakura is just full of surprises.]_ Sasuke replied arrogantly, "Why would I want to join a bunch of losers who couldn't defeat a little kunoichi? How pathetic." Kidomaru fought the urge to kill him on the spot. He then said, "Do you want me to show you what we're capable of?"

Suigetsu got to Ino's side and stood on a nearby branch. "I'm gonna help you, Ino-chan, so just hold tight," he said, irritatedly. Ino said hotly, "That bastard, undressing me like that. I'm gonna kick his ass when I get down." Suigetsu was about to cut Ino down and Ino stopped him. "Suigetsu, don't help me, help Sakura, she's really hurt," Ino protested. Suigetsu frowned, "You're hurt too, Ino." Ino furrowed her brows, "Forget about me right now. I'll live. If you don't help her, she won't live." Suigetsu looked at the worried, whining, doe-eyed naked woman. (Suigetsu thought that.) He sighed, "Okay, I'll help Sakura." He kissed her on her cheek and went over to Sakura. He cut the silk with his blade and picked up a naked Sakura. Suigetsu could feel an erection coming, but he just fought it and held her bridal style. Sakura had bruises on her stomach, a gash on her arm and her leg was broken. Suigetsu mused, "Ino was right. She needs medical care." _[Suigetsu's thoughts: The medic needs a medic. Ha ha.]_

Suigetsu was shocked to see her wounds healing on their own. _[ST: She must be unconsciously healing herself.]_

Sasuke started using hand signs when Juugo stepped in front of him. Sasuke stopped and looked at him in shock. Juugo said, without turning towards him, "Go help Haruno-chan. I'll handle this sadistic bastard." Sasuke hned and went where Suigetsu was. Kidomaru scoffed, "Okay fine. I have had enough with the interruptions. I'll kill you, then I'll go talk to Uchiha-sama." Juugo got in a defensive stance.

Sasuke got to where Suigetsu was, and Suigetsu was oogling Sakura's body. Sasuke glared and Suigetsu shrugged, "Well, sorry, she's hot." Sasuke took Sakura from Suigetsu and saw that she had no scratches on her. Sasuke gave him a questioning look and Suigetsu explained, "They healed rapidly on their own, I didn't do anything." Sasuke almost smiled. Sakura was perfect in her own way. Sakura flinched as she came to. Suigetsu gave a big grin, "Hey Saku, glad ta see you're okay." Sakura smiled, wincing slightly. "Thanks, Suigetsu-kun," grabbing his hand. Suigetsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly and, "Welcome. Gotta go help Ino-chan, so I'll leave ya here with Sasuke." He went back to where Ino was. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "I'm an idiot. I couldn't even defeat those psycho people." Sasuke gave her a gentle kiss, "I've gotta get you to a safe place so I can help Karin." Sakura shivered when she felt a breeze. She nearly shrieked when she found that she was naked.

"Where are my clothes, Sasuke?" she asked in a panic. Sasuke blushed lightly and frowned, "I have no clue. You were already undressed when we found you," getting madder by the minute. Sakura sensed his rage and said quickly, "I'm a medic, Sasuke and I would be able to tell if I was raped." Sasuke visibly calmed, but was still a little pissed that someone saw his cherry blossom naked. Sakura played with his hair and said calmly, "My leg is sprained. My arm hurts. And I have a headache." Sasuke gave a smirk and said, "Yeah, yeah. I have to help Karin, so Suigetsu is gonna watch you." Sakura frowned and pouted. "I'm not a kid." Sasuke smirked and said, slightly teasing, "No, you're not a kid. You're a vulnerable, naked woman. So stay put." Sakura looked towards the ground, a frown forming on her delicate face. Sasuke furrowed his brows, "What's wrong?" Sakura said, her cheeks puffed out, "I don't want you to leave me." Sasuke's eyes softened and he said gruffly, "I'll be back for you." Sakura sighed softly, "Yeah. Be careful, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke grunted and brought her over to Suigetsu, who had Ino on his back. Ino had on his shirt, but no bottoms.

Sasuke took off his t-shirt and let Sakura put it on. Sakura smiled gratefully, but her eyes held slight sadness. Sasuke made a mental note to cheer her up later. Suigetsu sighed heavily, "Damn. I imagined when I saw Ino naked, we would be in a hot tub, her sitting in my lap while I--" Ino playfully swatted him, "We don't have time for dirty thoughts. Sasuke, go help Karin. I'm not that hurt, they just knocked me out, the cowards. Me and Suigetsu can protect little Saku-chan." Sakura said, her voice full of sarcasm, "Gee thanks, Pig." Ino giggled and sat on the branch. Sasuke set Sakura down and Sakura sat beside Ino. Sasuke instructed, "Make sure she doesn't get kidnapped or hurt." Suigetsu said, "Of course." Sasuke went to where Karin was. Sakura began healing her leg.

Karin was fully inside a cacoon, and the cacoon was starting to eat her alive. Sasuke got her out and saw that Karin had on a bra and panties, which were almost completely torn. He looked away from her body and carried her bridal style. Karin came to and started screaming, flailing her arms. Sasuke growled, "Karin, it's me." Karin stopped moving at the familiar voice.

She saw a handsome face and nearly fainted. "Sa-Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" Karin asked meekly. Sasuke hned and Karin wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sasuke-kun, I was so scared. Those men tried to rape Blondie and me. Pinky was fighting and I think she killed someone. They knocked Blondie out and they...they touched me. Undressed us. But they knocked out Pinky and me. I feel safe in your arms, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke let her words sink in. Then he said, "Karin, I'm going to let Juugo and Suigetsu take you to a different room and watch you. I'll handle Kidomaru." Tayuya appeared out of nowhere.

Tayuya smirked and said, "And who's gonna handle me?"

Sakura poofed behind Tayuya, "I'll handle you." Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and he said angrily, "Sakura, I told you to stay with Suigetsu." Sakura frowned, "I'm not gonna let you fight them alone. I refuse." Sasuke was about to argue more and Tayuya chuckled, "You aren't gonna stop us, you circus freak." Sakura ignored her, "Sasuke, Juugo already killed the spider boy. This other man wants to fight you. So give Karin to Juugo and we're going to kill them." Sasuke didn't want Sakura to be in danger, but knew she was right. Juugo took Karin and vanished. Sakura got in an offensive stance and said cockily, "Bring it on."

**This is the end of chapter 11 and I do expect reviews. So thank you for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, it's me again. Here is chapter 12, because I love all of you, my loyal fans. I just finished watching New Moon for the tenth time and I love Edward so much. TEAM EDWARD FOR LIFE, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 12: Careful Deception~**

Tayuya threw a kunai at Sakura, but Sakura easily caught it. She quickly lunged the kunai that was intentionally for her toward Tayuya while putting some force into it. Tayuya dodged it and grinned evilly. Sakura went underground and tried to hit her, but she dodged it effortlessly. Sakura jumped up and hit her with her right hand formed into a fist into Tayuya's jaw, and her left knee into her gut. Tayuya stumbled back, paying no attention to her broken jaw and ribs. Tayuya laughed maliciously, "So the goody-two shoes Leaf kunoichi thinks that she can defeat me? Once I tranform, you'll have no chance." Sakura doubted that the woman could defeat her even with the curse mark, but it wouldn't be wise to play around.

Sasuke stood in front of Sakon and glanced over at Sakura, who looked like she was winning. Sakon said, "Pay no attention to your little girlfriend. She'll die soon and you can focus on the more important thing. Joining us." Sasuke spat, "Fuck you." Sakon scoffed, "Sasuke-sama, if I wanted to, my minions could kill every living thing in this forest." Sasuke could feel mutiple unknown chakras all over the place, hiding. Sakon continued nonchalantly, "Now look, Sasuke-sama. We don't want to have to kill you, because we are only doing things in your best interest." Sasuke knew in their current state, they couldn't defeat so many shinobi. Sasuke warned, "If Sakura dies, I'm not going anywhere." Sakon clapped in relief. "That's better. Let's make a deal. We'll leave ALL of your friends alone, if you join us," he offered, giving a small smirk. Sasuke didn't like the deal, but glanced over at Sakura. He thought about her smile, her soft lips, her temper. He wouldn't put her in any more danger. Sasuke agreed, shooting him a rigid glare, "Fine. But not today."

Sakon nodded, "Sure, of course. You can have until tomorrow, Sasuke-sama." He turned to Tayuya. He said sternly, "Tayuya, we're leaving." Tayuya looked at him in confusion, "What?" In her distraction, Sakura struck her with a chakra filled leg. "Oof!" She flew into a nearby tree. Sakon chuckled at Tayuya's stupidity, "We have a deal, so let's go. Jirobo is waiting." Tayuya rubbed her shoulder and grumbled, "Alright." She took one last look at Sakura and rolled her eyes. Sakura crossed her arms and smiled victoriously. They both vanished in a puff of smoke, along with the other shinobi.

Suigetsu walked over to Sasuke, Ino on his back. "What the hell just happened?" he asked, staring at Sasuke in curiousity. Sasuke didn't respond, he just walked back to the inn. Juugo came from the tree he was sitting on, holding Karin bridal-style, who was asleep. Sakura went over to Suigetsu and gave him a questioning look. Suigetsu just shrugged and they followed after Sasuke.

Sasuke went inside, a million thoughts running through his mind. He walked straight to the men's room and sat on the bed. Sakura followed him, after changing into some panties and a fresh bra, a black tank top and some black shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh. She sat beside him and put her soft hand on his chin and made him look at her. Her eyes held so much concern and love. Sakura murmured, "Sasuke, what's wrong? You can tell me." Sasuke didn't want to have to tell her the truth. It was a cold silence and Sakura recognized the miserable expression that he was desperately trying to hide. "You're leaving," she whispered. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Sakura took Sasuke's guilty silence to affirm her suspicions.

"No. NO. Why are you leaving again, Sasuke?" she asked, shaking her head. Sasuke scowled, "Because I am tired of being around you." Sakura was shocked, but retaliated quickly. "You're lying," she said tonelessly, pursing her lips. Sasuke knew she had him figured out, so he just closed his eyes and lied back on the bed, his hands behind his head. "You're annoying, Sakura," he stated, smirking. Sakura nodded, tears beginning to form in her jade eyes. "I know," she answered with a sad smile, the familiar words bringing her slight comfort. It was quiet for several minutes. Sasuke said softly, "I'm coming back." Sakura fumed, her temper beginning to flare, "When? 3 years from now?" Sasuke pulled her to his chest. "When I defeat Itachi," he answered truthfully, breathing in her sweet scent. "I love you, Sasuke, and I don't want you to leave me," she whispered, keeping her tears at bay. _[Sakura's thoughts: Like I keep telling myself. Crying is considered a weakness.]_

As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke murmured, "You can cry, Sakura." Sakura buried her face in his chest, letting silent teardrops roll down her face and onto his bare chest. _[Sasuke's thoughts: If I do leave, I might as well tell her...]_

"Please don't leave. I love you so much," Sakura pleaded, her voice cracking. Sasuke ran his hand through her long pink hair. "I love you, too, Sakura," he replied, hesitating. Sakura looked up at him in bewilderment. "You love me?" she said anxiously, a small smile appearing on her cherry-red lips. "I didn't want to, but I do, Sakura," he admitted. She leaned up and kissed him gently on his lips, Sasuke deepening the kiss. She pulled away, "I finally get you to say those words, and you're leaving me." Sasuke turned away, his voice blank, "Until I get my revenge, I can't do anything. Not even fully return my feelings. And if I don't go, I'll risk getting you hurt." He felt a pang of guilt, but ignored it, avoiding eye contact with her. Sakura frowned, her voice showing her impatience, "I can protect myself. Please just give me one more chance. I'll show you my true strength." Sasuke thought for a minute. [Sasuke's thoughts: I do want to see what she's capable of.] Sasuke said finally, "Alright. But if it gets to the point where you get injured too much, I'm going with them." Sakura interlocked her fingers in his. "I promise I won't let you down," she whispered. Sasuke kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha," she informed him gently. Sasuke said, his face expression not changing, but his heart speeding up slightly. "I love you, too."

Tobi walked in the room where Pein was thinking of his next scheme. "Uchiha-sama, are you still focused on getting the Haruno woman?" Pein asked, staring intently at the masked man. "First, we have to wait until Sasuke defeats Itachi, because I'm almost absolutely sure that Sasuke will claim Sakura as his new wife. Then, we can capture her and lure Sasuke so my plan may be completed," Madara explained, as he sat down and took off the orange mask, revealing his true face. His eyes blazed red with the Sharingan.

Deidara had listened to the whole plan, masking his chakra. Madara was aware that Deidara could hear them, but said nothing. _[Deidara's thoughts: And as soon as they capture Sakura, she WILL be mine.]_

Madara instructed, "Pein, you are going to get Itachi to face Sasuke. I know Sasuke is not strong enough to annihilate Itachi, but with Sakura's help, he can. Get rid of those damn Sound 4 ninja." Pein informed him, "One of the members, Kidomaru is already dead. Who are we going to send to kill the other 3?" Madara chuckled darkly, "Well, that job is for Deidara, Hidan and two of the new members, Hajima and Takeshi." Pein accepted, "Very well, I'll send them out immediately, Uchiha-sama." Madara nodded in acknowledgement and walked out. Deidara was at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall. Madara smirked, "Deidara, I have something important to ask you." Deidara grunted and Madara continued, "You are fond of Haruno-chan, am I correct?" Deidara nodded, "Yeah. So?" Madara's eyes flashed with annoyance at Deidara's disrespectful stance and attitude. Madara replied, "So, what do you think of her?" Deidara's eyes squinted in suspicion. "She's beautiful, smart and strong-willed, yeah. A little feisty, but her soft lips and lovely body makes up for it, yeah. What of it, Madara-sama?" Deidara said cautiously.

Madara answered, "Well, I know you heard that we'll be taking her away from Sasuke soon. So I have a task for you." Deidara said halfheartedly, "And that is, yeah?" Madara smirked, "Make her fall in love with you." Deidara nodded warily, "I was already going to do that, yeah." Madara growled harshly, "Good, because if you fail, I'm going to kill you." Deidara said nothing, just shrugged. "At least I'll get to see Sasori-sempai, yeah," he muttered as he walked away. Madara just gave him a blank look and walked the opposite direction.

Sasuke sat up, Sakura in his lap asleep, his back against the headboard. _[Sasuke's thoughts: If Sakura gets in too much danger, I'm going with the Sound 4...well, the Sound 3.]_ He stared at the gorgeous woman asleep in his arms. She snored softly and smiled warmly. "Sasuke..." Sasuke gave a barely visible smile at the fact that she was dreaming about him. He never wanted to leave her, but he had to. And if they didn't get to Itachi, he would have to hurt her again. Sakura lied her soft hands on his chest and snuggled into his embrace. She wrinkled her nose, an action Sasuke found adorable, and she lightly scratched his skin. Then she relaxed and sighed. Sasuke rubbed her rosy-red cheeks with his thumb.

Sakura yawned and woke up halfway, rubbing her sea foam colored eyes with her fist. She smiled up at him and asked, "It's the morning, did you sleep well last night, Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't respond, just kissed her on her forehead. _[Sakura's thoughts: Typical Sasuke.]_ She lied back on his warm chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

She soon fell asleep again to the soothing sound of his heart. He realized that they had to keep moving, and that he just had to make sure Sakura was at her full strength before they began to confront the Sound missing-nin. Sasuke shook her gently. "Sakura, wake up," he said gruffly. Sakura moaned and lightly batted at him, mumbling something along the lines of 5 more minutes... Sasuke surpressed a grin and shook her again. She leaned up and said sleepily, "Yeah?" Sasuke didn't want to ruin the sweet moment, so he let it go, "Never mind." Sakura grabbed his chin gently and kissed his lips tenderly. She pulled away and said, "Okay." She was about to go back to sleep for a third time, when Sasuke gently lifted her off of him and onto the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously. Sasuke sighed and said simply, "I'm coming back." Since Sakura knew that badgering would only make him not want to tell her anything, she was quiet. If he didn't come back in 5 minutes, she would follow him. Sasuke put on a black muscle shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, some dark blue pants and some ninja shoes (the blue ones they wear on the show). Sakura's voice stopped him as he was about to leave the room. "Be careful, Sasuke," she called out. Sasuke hned and left.

Sasuke went to the clearing where they previously found the females. He was more than shocked to find the Sound 3...well, most of them. Their bloody body parts were scattered everywhere, giving signs that there was a battle. He walked up to Tayuya's severed head. Her eyes were bulged out, looking scared and angry. It solved a big problem for him, but emerged many questions. He scoffed and kicked her head out of the way, closing his eyes to check for any nearby chakras. There were none. Sasuke knew that someone had to be strong to take them all out. But who...?

**End of chapter 12. Did you guys like it? I tried to make it as in character as possible. So please review and I will update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13, thank you for the reviews people, and I made a juicy action packed and romance filled chapter just for you. Read ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 13: My Only Love~**

Sasuke walked around thinking of the possibilities. It could have been the Akatsuki, but then, that means Itachi was possibly a part of the fight. Sasuke scowled, angry about having so many opportunities to kill Itachi, but failed each time. He scanned the area once more, determined to find a clue of where the people might have gone, but to no avail. _[Sasuke's thoughts: Sakura is waiting for me, I'd better head back.]_ He froze. Each time Itachi came around, it was interrupted by the fact that he had to save Sakura. Sasuke was starting to believe that he would never get to Itachi with Sakura in the way. An image of Sakura giggling and sticking out her tongue snapped him out of his thoughts. He had to stop a strong urge to smile. A sudden strong chakra was coming towards him, quickly, but too fast to recognize. He glanced behind him and saw Sakura. Sakura gave a coy smile, "You were taking too long." Sasuke stared at the defined body of the petite woman standing a few feet away from him. Sasuke smirked, "Hn." Sakura flipped her long hair over her shoulder and said, "You coming?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, just started to walked back towards the inn. Sakura followed behind him closely. Sasuke froze when he heard a grunt. He turned around and saw Kabuto, with a kunai held up to Sakura's throat. Sakura frowned deeply, tired of everyone trying to make Sasuke negotiate with them by hurting her. She growled, "Get the fuck off of me, Kabuto, before I kill you." Kabuto chuckled, "I don't think you realize that I'm the one with the upper hand." Sakura was fuming, but Kabuto ignored her. Kabuto said, "I see that it was a waste of chakra reviving those fools. No matter, I can easily get more followers. Now Sasuke, if you want Sakura-san to live, I suggest you come with me, right now." Sasuke's expression didn't change and he said, "And what makes you think that she's enough to want me to join with the likes of you?" Sakura felt her heart shattering at his words and fell to the ground on her knees. _[Sakura's thoughts: This isn't the time to feel miserable, I'll kick Kabuto's ass for threatening me.]_

Sasuke had to avert his eyes from the dejected look on Sakura's beautiful face. Sakura used some hand signs and rolled away from Kabuto. Cherry blossoms lightly floated down and Sakura disappeared. Kabuto didn't move, but his eyes darted quickly to try to find the pinkette. Sasuke stepped back, watching the battle unfold, curious to see what Sakura could do. Suddenly the cherry blossom sliced through the air like knives, cutting everything in sight. Kabuto didn't even bother to dodge as the blossoms cut him, creating small cuts on his bare skin. Sakura appeared in front of Kabuto, the blossoms bouncing off of her. Kabuto smirked and did a series of quick hand signs and the forest suddenly turned dark. The cherry blossoms disappeared and Sakura's eyes widened in mild surprise. Once the cherry blossoms cleared, the forest turned back to normal. Kabuto used his chakra to create a blue scalpel, and slowly walked towards Sakura.

He grabbed her neck and plunged the scalpel in her jugular and wasn't shocked to hear a poof, signifying it was a clone. He closed his eyes as his wounds healed on their own. Sakura stepped out from behind a tree and slammed her fist into the ground, making a wall of rocks quickly shoot towards him. He gracefully dodged it and said, "Enough games, Sakura-san. You can either kill me, or I can kill you. I've had enough of wasting my time with you."

Sakura smirked and said, "Good, because I'm just about finished a jutsu a close friend taught me. Wind of Serenity!" Sakura held out her hands and a green light glowed. Then it turned white and Sakura's eyes glinted with power. The wave was made of wind as it shot towards Kabuto. Kabuto tried to move and realized he was paralyzed. Sakura said, "I know you're a medic, so I'm going to make this quick so you won't have a chance to heal that poison from my previous jutsu." The wind hit Kabuto with full-force and it took him all off his willpower to not be blown away. Then the forest was quiet. Kabuto stood there, his face full of relief. Sasuke, on the other hand, was utterly confused. _[Sasuke's thoughts: That's it? Just a light show?]_ All of a sudden, it was like the chakra was being sucked from Kabuto's body. He fell to his knees, desperately trying to heal himself. Sakura gave him a smug look and said, "That attack had microscopic slugs in it that slowly sap your chakra until you're dead. I knew taijutsu was a waste of time and a genjutsu wouldn't work, so I went with what I had."

She walked over to him and pressed her two fingers into his neck and numbed his spine so he couldn't walk. Kabuto thought quickly and stuck the scalpel into her calf, making her wince in pain. Kabuto's vision started to blur, but he managed to say, "Maybe I'm going to die, but I will be back and that's a promise, Sakura-san." He crumpled up and died from blood and chakra loss. Sakura healed her calf and Sasuke walked over to Kabuto's body, and sure enough, his pulse was gone. Sasuke was impressed, not that she killed Kabuto, but that it seemed like she didn't waste hardly any chakra.

Sakura said, "He's not dead." Sasuke was shocked, but his face didn't show it. Sasuke crossed his arms and said, "And why do you say that?" Sakura said, "At the last minute, he transferred his soul to another body." Sasuke nodded in understanding. Sasuke knew something was up because Sakura avoided eye contact. He put his arms around her dainty waist and muttered, "What's wrong?" Sakura scoffed and tried to pry his hands off, but his grip was too strong. She gave up trying to move away, but refused to speak to him.

Sasuke tried a different approach and began kissing her on her collarbone, distracting her temporarily from her obvious anger. Sakura choked back a moan and said shakily, "I thought you said I wasn't enough." Sasuke's kissing slowed as he racked his brain for when he had said that. Then he remembered. "Sakura, you know I didn't mean that." Sakura frowned, "I know, but..." Sasuke pulled her into a warm embrace. He kissed her on her forehead and held her close, not saying a word. Sakura knew he was getting frustrated with her, but at that moment, she didn't care. Sasuke crouched down and put his arms behind her knees, lifting her up bridal style. She squeaked softly in surprise and looked up at his face. He was staring forward, walking in a different direction than the inn they were staying. Sakura said, "Where are we going?" Sasuke ignored her, which irritated her to no end. He finally said after 5 minutes of silence, "Close your eyes."

Sakura looked up and said, "Oh, now you want to talk to me? Why should I close my eyes?" Sasuke closed his eyes, starting to get impatient. Sakura huffed and closed her eyes tightly. She felt him begin to run towards...well, wherever they were heading.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and said, "Open them," as he gently set her down. She fluttered her eyes open to see that they were in a grassy field, with some beautiful flowers scattered. She could feel the sun shining on her skin, warm and sunny. She spotted a rabbit sniffing the ground. The grass was freshly cut and the flowers were bright colors. The clouds were there and the sky was a modest light blue. Sakura sucked in a breath and whispered, "So beautiful." She glanced at Sasuke who was staring forward, looking out at the horizon. She stepped into his arms, breathing in his musky scent. "Thank you, Sasuke," she said, as her hair blew gently in the breeze.

**WARNING- LEMON AHEAD~READ AT OWN RISK~**

He captured her lips in a chaste kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck, as his hands wound around her petite form. She pulled back and buried her face into the crook of his neck, feeling completely safe. Sasuke stepped back and grabbed her hand as he led her to a warm, clean, small waterfall. She was confused until he took his shirt off and his pants and climbed into the water. He went underwater and came out, his hair dripping and his abs wet and noticeable. Sakura stripped down to her bra and panties, and Sasuke splashed her and said, "No clothes," as he crossed his arms. She felt heat rush to her face, but took off the rest of her clothes and slipped into the warm, inviting water. She smiled shyly as Sasuke hugged her to his chest, her bare breasts pressed against his well toned torso. He kissed her, from her lips to her neck. She shivered in delight and put her hands in his drenched, raven black hair. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and she could feel his erection through his under shorts.

She moaned deeply when he took one of her nipples in his mouth, massaging and teasing it with his tongue. She could feel heat pooling between her legs, her womanhood throbbing with need as he caressed her bottom. She said between breaths, as he moved to the other breast, "Sasuke...take me." Sasuke smirked, but it disappeared when he said, "I'll try to make it as painless as possible." He pulled his hard member from his bottoms and slowly inched his way past her virgin barrier. She tensed up and Sasuke kissed her gently, trying to distract her from the pain. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she bit her lip as the pain faded, replaced by immense pleasure. Once he felt her relax, he went in and out slowly, and as she moaned louder, his pace increased. Soon he was pounding into her, her nails lightly scraping his back, her moans escalating to muffled ones, as their tongues danced in a dominate battle.

She moaned his name as she reached her climax and Sasuke groaned as he came soon after. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gave her small kisses all over her face. Sakura giggled and said, "I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke sighed, "I love you too," not really used to all the affectionate words. The couple made love over and over again. By the time they got out of the water and got dressed, the sun was setting.

Sakura took a step, and cried out in pain. Sasuke caught her and couldn't help a smirk from spreading across his face. "I couldn't help myself," he said smugly, as she grumbled the whole way back to the inn. When they got in, they saw Suigetsu drinking water and Ino ordering room service. Ino said, cupping her hand over the reciever, "Where the hell have you been, Sakura? Do you want anything?" Sakura said, as Sasuke set her down, "Sure." She told Ino what she wanted and the same for Sasuke and Suigetsu. Ino sat on the men's couch and said, "So, where have you been all day?"

Sakura flinched as she sat down and said, "Kabuto attacked us," not ready to tell her the full truth. Ino's eyes widened and she said, "Oh my gosh, are you okay, Saku?" grabbing her arm. Sakura shifted and gritted her teeth and said, "Just dandy, pig." Ino double-checked and finally said, "Well good, I'm glad you're okay, forehead." Sakura said, "I'm going to take a shower." Sasuke smirked as she glared all the way to the bathroom, slightly limping. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke's smirk, plus Sakura's limping and slight annoyance and he jumped up. "Oi, Sasuke, you had sex with Sakura, didn't you?" he said, snapping his fingers. Ino's eyes went as wide as saucers and her jaw dropped open. Sasuke's face went blank and he said, "What of it?" Sakura yelled from the shower, "Wow, Suigetsu, of course you would know the indications of sex, wouldn't you?" Suigetsu grinned and said, "Damn right. So where did you guys do it?" Sasuke groaned in irritation. Ino finally found her voice. "What the hell? And you guys kept this from me?" she shrieked in disbelief. Sakura washed up as the fragrance of flowers filled the room. Sasuke ignored her and closed his eyes. Suigetsu said, "Calm down, Ino, at least you know now. Plus, Sasuke doesn't like to broadcast his sex life to the world. No matter how little his sex life is."

That earned Suigetsu a glare. Ino's anger faded and she said, "So that means you do love her then? Because marriage and love is supposed to come before sex, you know." Sasuke gave a slight nod and muttered, "Yeah, I love her." Ino jumped around screaming happily and said, "The Uchiha has finally fell in love. How adorable. Now you better take care of my darling Sakura-chan, and you better not make her cry." Sasuke was utterly and completely annoyed, so he just turned on the television.

Room service knocked on the door as Sakura got out of the shower. Sasuke got his tomato soup, Ino got her chocolate pudding with cookie crumbs, Sakura got her strawberry cheesecake with extra whipped cream, and Suigetsu got his medium rare 5 pound steak drenched in barbeque sauce, tartar sauce and a bit of steak sauce. Karin had ordered some shrimp fried rice and a sweet tea. Juugo wanted some sardines in a can, mixed with relish and hot sauce. (WTF?)

As they ate, Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, her lover and protector. He was eating his meal with perfect manners, not spilling a single drop. Ino sweatdropped as Suigetsu attacked his steak. Karin was eating her rice normally, nothing special about her eating pattern.

Ino was eating her food, very ladylike and neat. Sakura was savoring her strawberry cheesecake as she ate her dessert as carefree as ever.

Sakura was content knowing her love for Sasuke was true and that he felt the same way. She was so caught up her moment, she accidently put her spoonful of cake in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and Sakura was about to pull back when he grabbed her hand gently and ate the cake. She was shocked for a moment and then recovered and smiled.

**Wasn't that just adorable? So I wrote over 2,000 words so yeah I expect reviews. Thank you and I will update when I have enough reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, back to the main storyline. The last chapter was all sweet and fluffy, but let's get serious now. Thank you all for the reviews and here is chapter 14. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 14: The Price of Love~**

Sasuke decided it was about time to continue to search for Itachi, so he informed everyone that they were leaving extra early in the morning, no more inns. Ino's head pounded in a terrible headache and she groaned. "Ugh, my head hurts so much. I need to lie down or something," she said as she walked to the women's bedroom. Suigetsu said, "It's 7, but since we're leaving early, I guess I can catch a few winks. Goodnight, people," as he walked towards the women's bedroom. Sakura smiled and shook her head. She grabbed Suigetsu's arm and said, "Sorry, Suigetsu, Ino needs her sleep and we all know you're a major distraction." Suigetsu grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess. Alright, I'll go to my own bed, but lemme just tell Ino goodnight." Sakura let him go, and walked over to the couch where Sasuke was sitting. "I should go to bed too, huh Sasuke?" she teased. Sasuke said, "I'm not going to give you special treatment. You're waking up at 6, just like the others." Sakura leaned over and kissed him, and Sasuke slightly kissed back, not letting her make him change his mind with affection. She chirped, "Okay, I'll go to sleep if you do." Sasuke shook his head slightly, "Me and Karin are going to stay up and keep watch to make sure that Kabuto doesn't show up. Since Karin can detect chakra, if she feels his chakra, I'll kill him."

Suigetsu came out of the room and called out, "Goodnight, Sakura." Sakura gave him a smile and a wave before turning back to Sasuke.

Sakura looked like she was going to protest against him and Karin being alone, but then said, "Then I'm staying up too." Sasuke frowned, "You need to get some sleep, and I m not going to let you stay up. We can handle it." Sakura pouted, then said, "But Sasuke..." Sasuke said, his voice low, "You trust me, right?" Sakura seemed a little taken aback by the question, but said, "Of course I trust you." Sasuke said, "Then, go to bed and I'll keep watch." Sakura sighed in defeat. "Alright," she said finally. She started to walk to the room and Sasuke grabbed her wrist. He stared at her for a second, before Sakura got the hint. She leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

Karin made a silent gagging sound, but Sasuke ignored her. Sakura smiled warmly and said gently, "Goodnight, Sasuke." Sasuke hned and Sakura walked in the women's room and shut the door. Sakura changed into a light violet silk nightdress that stopped above her knees. She climbed in the bed and looked over to her right, where Ino was sleeping soundly. She closed her eyes and was overcome by exhaustion.

Sasuke sat on the couch, watching television. Karin fidgeted, happy and nervous at the same time. She tried to make small talk, but Sasuke ignored her. She thought of just grabbing him and kissing him, but he would probably kill her on the spot. She had another thought of drugging him and ravishing his body, but he would wake up sometime and then kill her. The last idea involved perfect timing and absolute bravery. She had to mentally prepare herself for rejection, but it was worth a try. She had heard from Juugo, after she came back from clothes shopping and ordering room service that Sasuke had slept with the little wench. _[KT: If he slept with her, there's no doubt he would sleep with me.]_ She took a deep breath and stood up. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye boredly. She stood in front of the television, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. She quickly pulled off her top, revealing her olive green bra. She stepped out of her pants and her white panties showed. He could see outlines of bite marks on several parts of her body.

Sasuke's expression turned to mild disgust and he frowned. Karin saw the look on his face and swallowed hard. She then said, her voice trembling slightly, "I want to make love to you, Sasuke."

To Sasuke, there was absolutely nothing wrong with that statement coming from Sakura, seeing as how she was gorgeous and he loved her. But coming from Karin, it couldn't be wronger. She wasn't particularly ugly or anything; in fact she was kind of pretty in her own way. But her personality was a turn-off and her body was soiled, with all kinds of bite marks from different people involved with that treacherous snake, Orochimaru. And besides, he had an angel in the next room that was completely devoted to him.

Sasuke scowled and said, "Karin, I'm not interested, so get dressed and stop playing around." Karin sighed and got dressed. _[KT: Well it could've been a lot worse.]_ After she put her clothes on, she bowed and said, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun, that was so stupid of me." Sasuke said, "Hn. Forget about it." They sat in silence and Karin felt relieved that he didn't seem to be mad at her.

Ino tossed and turned, sweating profusely. Her head thumped and pounded in pain and she gritted her teeth to keep a scream from escaping her throat. Her eyes turned blood red and she felt lightheaded...then darkness. She stood up and walked over to Sakura's bed, pulling out a kunai. She dragged the blade across her neck slowly...

Karin shot up and Sasuke glanced at her. Karin said, "I felt Kabuto's chakra flicker...just for a moment. It was coming from our room." Sasuke burst through the door in a flash, his eyes darting around for Sakura. He saw Ino at her bedside and Sakura was still asleep, bleeding lightly through a cut on her neck. Ino's eyes flickered to blue and she managed to yell, "Help Sasuke, Kabu--" before her eyes turned red again and she went quiet. Then she said, "Ah, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry for making you worry. Sakura's fine, see?" She waved her hand and Sakura groaned in pain. Sasuke's eyes instantly reflected the Sharingan. He growled, "Kabuto, get the hell away from her." Ino/Kabuto grinned and said, "But the fun has only just started, my dear Sasuke-kun."

Sakura woke up slightly and could hear distinctly familiar voices. She fluttered her eyes open to see Ino sneering at Sasuke and was completely confused.

She tried to sit up and Ino turned to her with a concerned expression. Ino said, "Sakura, you have to help me, Sasuke is acting weird," with her eyes turned towards him. Sasuke said, "Kabuto, I've had about enough of your little tricks. Once I kill you for hurting Sakura, you're going to stay dead." Sakura's eyes widened and she started to panic. She saw blood trickling down her collarbone. Sakura finally was fully awake and realized that she was possibly in danger. She shot up and punched Ino in her face, and when Ino hit the floor, she stared at her fist in shock that she just hit her best friend. Sasuke took that moment to scoop up Sakura and dashed out of the door. Sakura felt a breeze as they ran through the forest, Sasuke holding her protectively to his chest.

_~Flashback~_

_Ino stood by Sakura's bedside and said maliciously, "Sasuke, I know that you love her and I can feel the extra chakra in her body. She's pregnant. And it will be my personal goal to kill her and the offspring s that may distract you from your true objective." Sasuke snarled and clenched his fists. "You are not going to lay a hand on her. There's no way you could know if she's pregnant or not." Kabuto chuckled and said, "You forget that I'm a medic. I can tell that she's pregnant. And by the chakra signals, it's a boy. And they're going to disappear and you will come with me." They both glared at each other until they heard a small moan. They look at a half-sleep Sakura. Ino/Kabuto cast a sideways glance at Sasuke and then turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you have to help me, Sasuke is acting weird," he said in a fake Ino voice, averting her eyes so Sakura couldn't see them._

_Sasuke was getting pissed off and thoughts were jumbled in his head. He said, "Kabuto, I've had about enough of your little tricks. Once I kill you for hurting Sakura, you're going to stay dead." Ino/Kabuto looked at Sakura, whose eyes were filled with slight fear, confusion and shock. She noticed the blood coming from the cut on her neck and her whole face turned to realization. Next thing he knew, Kabuto was clocked in his face, completely stunned with Sakura's actions. Sasuke decided now was a good time to save Sakura so he decided to take her to a safe place, in case she was really pregnant._

_~End of Flashback~_

Sakura adapted to her surroundings and finally said, "Sasuke. Sasuke! Where--" Sasuke stopped and said, "Heal yourself." Sakura gave him a blank look, then healed her neck, watching Sasuke intently. Sasuke's face calmed when the green chakra faded. Sakura said, "Sasuke, what's the matter? I want to help Ino." Sasuke grabbed her hand. He kissed her palm gently. Sakura stood in surprise, her heart thumped in her chest. Sasuke pulled her to a soft embrace and he smelled her cinnamon shampoo. He said, "Sakura, I want you to stay here in this cabin. I'm going to get Karin and she'll stay with you." Sakura frowned and said, "Where are you going after that? I'm halfway naked in the woods and my best friend is possessed by a maniac."

Sasuke said again, "Do you trust me?" Sakura felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded and sniffled. Sasuke's face was blank and he said, "I'm not going to kill Ino. If you trust me, you won't leave this cabin until I come back." Sakura nodded again, but the tears didn't stop. Sasuke felt a twisting in his heart, leaving her alone, but he couldn't endanger her or their future children. "You had no problem leaving me before," she pointed out sadly. Sasuke closed his eyes and Sakura wrapped her arms around his back. "Promise you'll come back," she whispered. Sasuke put one arm around her and kissed her on her forehead. "I promise," he said, his face never changing, but his eyes softening.

He stepped back and Sakura wiped her tears away. She watched as he disappeared into the trees. She walked into the cabin. It had one room and the living room part had a black sofa, a black couch, a white recliner, a glass table with lilies in the middle, the floor was covered with a lush white carpet under the furniture and a huge television. The kitchen section had the essentials and there were 2 bathrooms. Sakura went in the bedroom.

It was a gorgeous bedroom, obviously made for a couple.

It had a queen-sized bed with red silk sheets and pillows. It had a silver veil around the bed. The furniture was white; the walls had black and red heart designs. (FURNITURE: DESK, CHAIR, ARMOIRE, VANITY, 2 DRESSERS) The window had a view of a small garden, which had many flowers and a apple tree. The curtains were black with silver designs. She opened the closet to see a rack full of female and male clothes.

The second bedroom was simpler, with a light blue bedspread on a king-sized bed. The room had about the same things as the last room, but it was not as stunning.

Sakura puts on a white dress with white leggings. She put on some flats, small diamond earrings and her hair was in a low ponytail. She lied in the bed and tried to fall asleep. She drifted off, her thoughts going to a certain Uchiha.

Karin was standing in front of Ino, and she knew that Kabuto took over the blonde's body. Ino/Kabuto said, "Why, hello, Karin. Long time no talk. Poor Orochimaru-sama is dead, but your darling Sasuke-kun is going to take his place." Karin frowned and said, "You're just not happy unless someone is bossing you around." Kabuto said, "Karin, join me. We can both be important people to Sasuke and Sakura-san will be out of the way." Karin thought it over for a minute. "Well..." she mused. Kabuto said, "And don't worry, you won't be blamed for her death, I will handle it. Sasuke will think you're as innocent as can be."

Karin finally came to a decision. "Yes, I will join you, Kabuto-san," she said, as she thought about all the things she could do without that damned pink haired woman in the way.

Suigetsu was only lightly sleeping and could hear their conversation. He knew Karin could feel his chakra, but she didn't know he was awake. He pretended to sleepily get up and walked in the women's bedroom. Both people looked at him and he saw Ino's eyes. They were red instead of the perfect aquamarine that they usually were. Fake Ino smiled and said, "Suigetsu-koi, you're awake. Sweetheart, I couldn't sleep and Karin was being a bitch, again." Kabuto didn't know if Ino and Karin hated each other or not, but it was worth a shot.

Suigetsu figured out what was happening. He grabbed his sword and said, "You're Kabuto, eh? If you were going to take over someone's body, why not Karin's? Then it would be easier to kill you." Karin stood in front of Kabuto and said, "Sorry, Suigetsu, it's about time you died." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and said, "And you're going to do that? Don't count on it, ugly."

Karin fumed and said, "You're worried about Blondie, right? Well I don't know what's going to happen to her, but then again, I don't truly give a hell."

Sasuke appeared from behind Suigetsu. He said, "SO you're going to betray me just like that, Karin? Then I'll have to kill you too." Karin's face dropped and she frowned. "I wasn't going to betray you, Kabuto was going to kill--" she said before getting stabbed in her back with the chakra scalpel. She screamed and fainted. Ino passed out almost immediately after. Suigetsu was about to grab Ino, but Sasuke stopped him.

Karin stood back up and stretched her arms and legs. "Ah, much better. Miss Yamanaka was much too useless for my taste." Sasuke nodded and Suigetsu grabbed Ino's unconscious form. Sasuke said, without taking his eyes off of Karin/Kabuto, "You remember where I told you to go in case of an emergency? Take Ino there and watch over them." Suigetsu said, "But if he has Karin's body, he'll be able to detect our chakra's." Sasuke said, "No, he won't. Just go," starting to get irritated.

Suigetsu shrugged and said, "Sure thing. Hope ya know what you're doing." Sasuke said, "Make sure she's safe, no matter what." Suigetsu nodded. He walked out, going to the cabin. Sasuke felt Suigetsu's chakra going further and further away. Juugo stepped in the room and said, "I'm not going to let you fight alone, Sasuke-san. Kimimaro wouldn't have wanted that." Sasuke was surprised to feel 2 strong chakra's approaching.

Kabuto/Karin said, "Look, Sasuke-kun, we can come to a deal. I'll leave your friends alone if you come with me. And I will tell you the secret to defeating Itachi." Sasuke growled and said, "And what makes you think I'll believe anything you say?" Kabuto frowned and said, "I'm telling the absolute truth. Either you can join me willingly, or I can MAKE you join me."

"Hey teme. I know Itachi's weakness," a voice said. Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway, grinning and standing next to Temari. Sasuke stood there stunned. Naruto said, "Hey, teme. Just came to check up on Sakura-chan." Sasuke said, "Dobe. She's fine." Temari gave a small smile and said, "Hey, Sasuke-san." Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement. Kabuto/Karin said, "Hello, Naruto. It's been a while." Naruto made a confused expression and said, "Do I know you?" Kabuto/Karin chuckled and said, "Why, it's me, Kabuto." Naruto's face flashed from confusion to pure hatred. "What the hell are you doing here, Kabuto?" he said, his voice laced with anger. Sasuke said, "He came to kill Sakura." Naruto looked from Kabuto to Sasuke. "What?" he growled.

Naruto charged towards Kabuto, his shadow clones pouncing on the white haired man. Kabuto moved out of the way just in time, cursing Karin's slow reflexes.

Sasuke saw that Kabuto was trying to get away, so he used his fire jutsu to keep him from escaping. Kabuto stood in place, the fire blocking the exit. He was trapped. Temari used her wind to slice Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto hissed in pain and figured it wasn't a good idea to choose Karin's body for battling. Naruto got his Rasengan ready. Since the room was had limited space. Temari used her wind to cut Kabuto's leg. Kabuto realized that his healing was slower since he didn't have his old body. Naruto said, "I've had enough. It's over, Kabuto." Kabuto knew there was nothing he could do, so he just decided to use taijutsu until he figured a way out. While they were battling, they didn't pay attention to the two Akatsuki members nearby, standing outside of the building. It was Deidara and Hajima.

**In this chapter I was lazy and didn't feel like looking up their moves or anything. I know it seems like there is no storyline, but I swear I fix it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, now in this chapter, I tried a little for a battle scene type thingie, but hey, oh well, this is a romance NOT AN ACTION. I'm saving my real skills for when the Uchiha brothers fight. So yeah, read and review and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 15: Only You~**

Sasuke was a little shocked to see Naruto, but he knew he had no time for a reunion, he had to get rid of a threat. Kabuto jumped to and fro, dodging fatal blows and jutsus, but his body was tiring out and he had little chance for survival. As desperate as he was, he knew he needed to use that jutsu with his limited chakra. He conjured up a plan and started using some hand signs. The jutsu was simple, he only needed a certain and precise amount of chakra to perform it. It was a transportation jutsu and it took him to a specific place. The jutsu also fully immobilizes one person as the transportation progresses.

Sasuke looked at the glint in Kabuto's eye as he used an unrecognizable jutsu. Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke found that he couldn't move, as Kabuto waved at him in triumph. But then, something happened. Kabuto coughed up a mouthful of blood. He looked in front of him to see a huge hole in his chest. Then, an unbearable amount of pain shot through his body. Naruto stood, his Rasengan successfully going through his heart. Kabuto fell to the ground in agony, as Sasuke just watched him die slowly. Sasuke moved his arm and it was fine. He stretched his limbs, glad that nothing permanent happened to his body.

Kabuto's heart slowed as he lost more blood. As he took his last breath, he said, "I'm coming, master..." His eyes drooped. He was gone and he took Karin with him.

Sakura sat up as she heard the door open. Millions of bad thoughts ran through her head as she crept to the living room. She sighed in relief when she saw Suigetsu. She was even more relieved when she saw he was holding Ino. She ran out of the master bedroom, her long pink hair coming out of the ponytail. Suigetsu looked up as he lied Ino on the couch. Sakura gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Suigetsu blushed madly, his eyes widening as her breasts pressed up against his chest, which showed a nice cleavage. Suigetsu grinned, "Uh, what did I do to deserve that? Not that I'm complaining." Sakura giggled, "I'm just glad you brought Ino back." Suigetsu said, "Of course. Ino is special to me too, ya know." Sakura said, "I know. But where is Sasuke?" Suigetsu frowned and said, "Well...you see..." Sakura's smile faded and she said, "He's alright, isn't he?" Suigetsu said, "I'm not sure. But here's what happened." By the time Suigetsu finished telling her what happened, she was upset. Sakura said hestitantly, "But he is coming back, right?"

Suigetsu said, "I'm not sure about it, but he made it seem like he was." Sasuke's words rung clearly in his head. 'Keep her safe, no matter what.' Tears gathered in the corners of her green eyes, blurring her vision. She sunk to the floor on her knees. "He has to...he promised me," she said, more to herself than Suigetsu. Suigetsu patted her on her head and said, "If he said that, then he will." He stared at the worried woman on the floor, her hands covering her face. _[Suigetsu's thoughts: He had better...]_

Naruto grinned and said, "Well, I think he's out of the way. So teme, where is Sakura-chan?" Sasuke tore his eyes away from Karin's dead body and said, "She's in a safe place." Naruto said, knitting his eyebrows into a deep frown, "Well, I wanna see her, whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, Uchiha, we want to see Sakura-koi," a voice said. Sasuke turned to see Deidara and Hajima. Naruto stared at the cloaks and said, "Ugh, not you people again." Deidara gave a small wave and said, "Hey, Kyuubi. Be glad that it wasn't part of our mission to take you with us, yeah. We just came for my future wife and we'll be on our way." Hajima wasn't paying attention, he was staring at something behind Sasuke.

"Karin?" he muttered. He walked past Sasuke and crouched down next to the motionless body. He clenched his fists and stood up. "Who did this to her?" he said, his eyes looking downright murderous.

Naruto pointed out, "Don't you mean him? She was possessed by some maniac, so she was killed along with him, by me." Hajima was a tall, muscular man, with short choppy black hair and a goatee. His eyes were blue and he had one earring.

Hajima took a threatening step towards Naruto and Deidara put a hand on his shoulder. "Leader will kill you if you kill the Kyuubi kid, yeah," Deidara said, not really caring about his feelings towards the red-hair broad. Hajima wanted to kill Naruto, but he didn't want to have to face the consequences. "Remember this, boy, I will hunt you down and kill you for taking away my Karin," he growled.

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly and said, "Blah blah blah. Get lost, Akatsuki." Deidara turned to Sasuke and said impatiently, "SO? Where is she?" Sasuke said, "None of your damn business. The question is, where is Itachi?" Deidara said, nonchalantly, "If you won't answer my question, yeah, why should I answer yours, kid?" Sasuke turned his back on Deidara and said, "It doesn't matter. Give him this message. When I find him, I will rip out his heart. That's a promise." Deidara stood and crossed his arms. "Sure, but I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me where Sakura is, yeah." "Why do you want Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired. Deidara gave a smirk and said, "I like her, so she's going to join the Akatsuki." Naruto's eyes widened and he yelled, "No way that's gonna happen. She doesn't even like you, she likes Sasuke-teme." Temari slapped her hand to her face, hearing Naruto's nickname for Sasuke.

Deidara frowned and said, "So? She'll learn to fall in love with me, yeah." Suddenly, Hajima and Deidara's rings glowed blue. Deidara growled, "Kuso." Hajima said, "They found the four tails and they need our help. Let's go." Deidara took one last glance at Sasuke and the two men left.

Suigetsu picked up Sakura and set her on the sofa, across from Ino. He said, "Sakura-chan, he's fine. Just wait and see." Sakura nodded and cheered up slightly. She sat up and turned on the television. But instead of watching t.v., she stood up. "Do I look okay? I want to be presentable when Sasuke gets here," she said with a cute smile, twirling once. "You look beautiful, Saku-chan, a little more brushing and you would look perfect," came a familar voice. Sakura and Suigetsu both looked up to see Ino rubbing her eyes with a smile, sitting up slowly. Sakura ran over to her and gave her a tight hug. Ino hugged her back, giggling. Sakura said, "I'm so happy you're okay, Ino, I was beginning to worry."

Ino faked a pout and said, "No faith in your best friend, huh?" Sakura said, "Let's see, I started having faith in you when we were 13." Suigetsu walked over to Ino and said, "Glad you're awake, babe," as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

They all looked up when the door opened. It was Sasuke...along with Naruto and Temari. (And Juugo, but Juugo just went in a room and lied down.) Sakura said, "Hi, Juugo." He gave her a quick wave and a small smile. Naruto spotted Sakura and rushed over and gave her a tight hug. Sakura hugged back and kissed him on his cheek, making him blush. Sasuke saw how tight Naruto was squeezing Sakura and cleared his throat. Naruto stepped back and stared at his best friend. "Wow, Sakura-chan, you look so pretty," he said with a goofy grin. Sakura chuckled and said, "Thank you, Naruto." She spotted Temari and gave her a quick hug. "Long time no see, Sakura-san," Temari said, giving a small smile. Sakura said, "Yeah, it's been too long. How are Gaara and Kankuro doing?" Temari said, "They're great. Gaara told me if I ever saw you, since he's busy as the Kazekage and all, to say thanks again for saving Kankuro." Sakura smiled warmly and said, "No problem." She looked at Sasuke as he stood, his expression bored, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He opened one eye as he felt her standing in front of him.

Sakura walked closer to him, giving him a deep kiss. Sasuke wrapped his hands around her waist and Sakura put her arms around his neck. Sakura's lips were soft and tasted like strawberries and cream. Sakura pulled away too soon for Sasuke's liking, and gave him the most cutest expression. "Welcome back, Sasuke," she said, stepping back and leaning forward, her hands behind her back clasped together.

Naruto said, "Well I would love to stay longer, but I have to get back." Ino gave Temari a quick hug, but then she said, "Hey, Temari-chan, you wanna stay for one night. I mean, Gaara and Kankuro can just come and get you tomorrow, right?" Temari shrugged and said, "Sure. Naruto, you think you can tell them for me?" Naruto shrugged and said, "Sure. Hinata wants me to watch the kids while she goes shopping with Tenten, but I can make a quick stop." Temari said, "Thanks." Sakura walked over to Naruto and gave him a loose hug, kissing both his cheeks. "Please come visit me more often, Naruto. And bring everyone else," she whispered. Naruto nodded and said, "I promise. Dattebayo*."

He left. (Dattebayo= Believe it!)

Ino stood in front of her vanity, spraying herself with apricot body splash. She looked at her hair, which was shining perfectly, her hair out and pale blonde locks flowing down her back. She combed it and started thinking about Suigetsu. _[Ino's thoughts: Su-kun. He's such a cutie and so sweet. I may be falling in love with him, but if life taught me anything, I have to wait until he says he loves me first.]_ When Ino was satisfied with how she looked, she went in the living room and sat on the couch, watching television with Temari beside her.

Sasuke and Suigetsu left for a quick training session.

Sakura sat on the master bed. She thought about all the times that she and Sasuke shared. Although it wasn't the fairy tale romance she dreamed of, she figured it was perfect the way it was. Sasuke wasn't a affectionate person, so she was glad that he showed it in his own special way.

Sakura got up and went in the living room.

Sasuke came back along with Suigetsu, who went to take a shower, and heard giggling. He opened the door and saw Sakura reading a magazine out loud, with Ino writing notes and Temari shaking her head laughing. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and Sakura looked up, feeling a presence. She gracefully walked over to Sasuke and gave him a sweet kiss. Sasuke kissed back, but when she pulled away, he mumbled, "Not even gonna ask." He walked out and the women laughed.

Ino said, "Okay, I'm done." Ino said, "You know what? We should hang out more. I mean, did you see the look on Sasuke s face? It was priceless." Temari said, "Yeah. Maybe we should." Sakura said, "Well, let's play a game. It involves sake."

The guys (Juugo, Sasuke and Suigetsu) were at the second table playing cards, so they sat at the other one.

Ino grinned and said, "I'm in. How about you, Temari?" Temari looked surprised at the offer and said, "Uh, sure." Sakura said, "Okay, the game is called 'I Never'. You have to drink every time someone says that they never did something, but you have already done. If you lie, you have to drink 2 cups and go again." The women went in the kitchen and got a bottle of rose tequila and 3 shot glasses. They sat at the table with 3 chairs. Ino said, "I'll start. I never...tongue kissed a guy." Sakura said, "Seriously?" Ino said, "I can't tongue kiss Su-kun, Sai was too inexperienced, Shika was too lazy, and me and Rai (Bf number 3) didn't get that far. So nope." Temari drank a shot. Sakura said, "Nope." Sasuke smirked. [I can change that.] Ino said, "Your turn, Temari." By now, the guys were paying attention, but didn't show it as they played their game. Temari said, "I never...liked Sasuke." Sakura said, "Guilty," and downed the glass. Ino said, "Same here," and drank a glass.

Suigetsu heard and said, "What?" Ino looked at him and said, "Well, yeah. Me and Forehead used to compete for his attention back in the Academy. But I got over it." Suigetsu looked at Sasuke and said, "And you didn't want either of them why?" Sasuke said, "I wasn't interested in them." When he saw Sakura's glare, he added, "At the time." Ino got up and gave Suigetsu a soundly kiss and went back to her seat. Suigetsu said, "Well, another man's trash is another man's treasure." Ino said, "Hey! I'm not trash." Temari said, "Kay, I've got one. I never...let a man in this room see me naked." Suigetsu turned to Temari and said, "We can change that." Sakura drank her refilled glass as Temari rolled up her sleeves ready to kick his ass. Ino said, "Stop it, Su-kun. Oi, Sasuke, have you seen me naked?" Sasuke didn't even look up from his cards as he said, "Yeah, briefly." Ino said, "Just wondering. Well, that's more than I expected, so I gotta drink up."

Sakura said, "My turn. I never...stripped for a guy." Ino said, "I did," as she drank her cup. Temari said, "Nope, Gaara would've murdered the guy." Suigetsu frowned at Ino's comment and Ino said, "It was strip poker and I won so I only had to take off my jacket and my sweater. Nobody even saw me naked." Suigetsu visibly relaxed and went back to the game. Ino said, "I never...had sex with anyone in this room." Sakura drank her glass.

Temari's eyes widened and she said, "With who?" Ino laughed and said, "Who else?" Temari turned to Sasuke and said, "Seriously?" Sakura nodded and Temari said, "Wow." Suigetsu said, "Bad Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed and threw a book at Suigetsu, which he dodged as he laughed heartily. Temari said, "I never...danced in my underwear." Sakura picked up her glass and swallowed her drink. When she got stared at, she said irritated, "What?" Temari said, "Explain." Sakura said, her face growing hot, "Well, me, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Shikamaru were playing Truth or Dare and I picked Dare, so Naruto dared me to stand outside and do the Macarena in my underwear. People laughed at me for weeks, and I kicked Naruto's ass." Ino said, laughing, "It was hilarious." Temari looked at an annoyed looking Sasuke. _[Sasuke's thoughts: Note to self, the Dobe gets his ass kicked again by me personally.]_

Sakura said, "Okay, I don't want to play anymore, I'm getting lightheaded." Ino said, "So am I. You wanna watch a scary movie?" Temari said, "Sure. Let's watch this one."

They popped in the DVD and the movie began. Juugo made popcorn and handed each person a small bowl of it. Here's what everyone was doing. Ino was sitting in Suigetsu's lap tightly clutching his shirt. Juugo was sitting alone in the back boredly watching the movie. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at the screen silently, Sakura holding Sasuke's hand. (But Sakura was really scared) Temari was clutching the couch tightly. And here's what was going through their minds.

_[Suigetsu]_

_This movie is sorta creepy. Ino's such a scaredy-cat. But she does look cute when she's scared._

_[Ino]_

_Oh my kami. Don't go around that corner, Cindy..._

_[Temari]_

_I hope nobody's paying attention to me. I don't want to see._

_[Sasuke]_

_This isn't even remotely scary._

_[Sakura]_

_This movie is really scary. But if Sasuke can handle it, so can I._

_[Juugo]_

_Why didn't she just hang up on the killer? People can be so stupid..._

All of a sudden, the girl's head was sliced clean off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (The women) The movie ended and Suigetsu turned on all the lights. "What is with all the screaming?" Juugo said uninterested. Suigetsu cleared his throat to keep from laughing. "The girls screamed. What the hell was so scary about it?" he said, shaking his head. Ino and Sakura glared at him. "It was totally scary and you know it, Suigetsu," Ino said.

Sakura said, "So what do you guys want to do now?" Temari said, "Hmm. I'm hungry. Wanna go cook something?" Suigetsu said, "Yeah, Ino, can you make me a steak, medium rare?" Ino said, "Sure." The women went in the kitchen. After many screw-ups and a big mess, they made each of the men and themselves, dinner. After they ate, it was around 12:30am. Sakura said, "I'm full. So what now?" Sasuke said, "Let's go to bed. We can get up early and train." Everyone agreed and they got ready for bed.

Ino handed Temari and Juugo a futon, whereas Juugo slept in a tent outside and Temari slept in the living room.

Sakura and Sasuke slept together as always. Sakura said, "Today was a lot of fun," as she leaned up and kissed him. Sasuke muttered, "Yeah." They shared a long, lingering kiss and Sakura said softly, "Sweet dreams, Sasuke. I love you." Sasuke pulled her closer and said, "Hn. I love you too."

**Wow. This chapter was a lot of fun writing. I hope it was fun reading. So please review and I'll update when I feel I have enough reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter was purely made because I wanted an unsuspected love rival for Sasuke. So yeah, it WILL NOT HAVE ANY ACTION until the Uchiha brothers fight in the chapter after the next. The next chapter is the pregnancy chapter, where I tell more about our pregnant kuniochi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 16: Happiness and Jealously~**

Gaara and Kankuro had came and picked up Temari, which there were many hugs involved. (Sakura-Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Ino-Kankuro and Temari, Temari- Sasuke and Suigetsu.)

After Temari left, Sakura sighed heavily. Ino said, "Don't sigh like that, it makes you seem old," with a small smirk. Sakura threw a pillow at her, which Ino caught easily. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back on the sofa. "What have we been doing all this time, Ino?" Ino said, "We're trying to get Sasuke back to Konoha by following him around, apparently." Sakura frowned and said, "But will you be so willing to leave Suigetsu-kun? And we never even asked if Sasuke would consider coming back." Ino pointed out, "He does have his revenge though. We should let him do that and then we'll worry about if he'll come back or not." Sakura said, "Yeah...I guess." Ino said, "But about Suigetsu-kun, I have my own task of getting him and Juugo to come back with us." Sakura snapped her fingers. "I bet Tsunade can fix his unstable mental condition." Ino shrugged and said, "It's worth a try."

Sakura said, "I love Sasuke and he loves me. That's what I've always wanted and now that I do, I'm so happy." Ino said, "So it's like a fairytale romance. The beast falls in love with the strange girl." Sakura stuck out her tongue and said, "Sasuke is not a beast. And who are you calling strange, pig?"

They both burst out laughing. "Hey...where's the redheaded psycho?" Sakura shrugged and said, "I have no clue." Sakura called Sasuke. Sasuke walked in shirtless, drying his face with a small towel. "What?" he said, looking at Sakura, his face void of emotion as usual. Sakura said, trying hard not to laugh at Ino who was ogling Sasuke's body, "I was just wondering where Karin was." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but then said, "She's dead." Ino was snapped out of her trance and said, "Dead? Then, Kabuto is too?" Sasuke hned and Sakura was shocked. Ino shook her head and said, "I kinda feel bad for her, I mean, she was a bitch, but she didn't deserve to die."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but just walked out of the room. He walked in the second bedroom to see Suigetsu sharpening his sword. Suigetsu said, "Oi, Sasuke. I don't wanna sound girly or nothing, but Sakura is sorta sensitive. I mean, when she thought you weren't coming back, she nearly cried. But you're here, so she seems alright, I guess." Sasuke walked back in the living room, where Sakura was standing in front of Ino, her hair swaying as she animatedly told her a joke she heard. As she giggled, Sasuke came behind her and put his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear, "Follow me." She stopped laughing and gave him a curious look. Ino shrugged and Sakura followed him to the balcony, where it was raining. "It's raining hard out here," she mused. As they stepped outside, they instantly got drenched and Sakura quietly wondered why he wanted to talk in the rain.

Sasuke said, getting straight to the point, "In that nightmare you had, what did Itachi say?" Sakura's eyes widened and she said, "Itachi..." Thunder boomed and lightning crackled against the dark clouds. Sakura's hair clung to her face and her clothes clung to her soaked skin. "He said that you loving me is a lie and Madara will soon take my life," she said, her expression as hard as stone. He stared at her face, her eyes starting redden more and more. He realized she was crying. She shivered slightly and she said, "Only me...and Naruto know his weakness."

Sasuke said, "Tell me." She shook her head, biting her lip. Sasuke frowned and said, "Sakura-" Sakura interrupted him. "You're obsessed with him enough, I won't tell you," she said, letting out a sniffle. It was a tense silence. Sasuke walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "Come on before you catch a cold," Sasuke grumbled, pulling her in the house. Sasuke threw her a towel as she stripped off her wet clothes. She hung up her clothes in the bathroom. Sakura knew that Sasuke was beyond pissed at her, but she figured she was doing the right thing. Sasuke walked in the bathroom and she heard shower water running. She used another towel to dry her long hair.

She wore a long sleeved black sweater, white shorts and white boots. Her hair was let out, waved because of the rain.

After about 15 minutes, Sasuke came out, fully dressed and he started to put on his shoes. Sakura stared at him. "Where are you going?" she said, a little afraid of the response.

"I'm leaving," he said, his voice like ice. Sakura couldn't stop the falling tears that ran down her cheeks. Sasuke's heart thumped painfully. Sakura started sobbing softly and she said, between sniffs, "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke said, "If you're not helping me with my revenge, you're just as disposable as everyone else."

She nodded slightly and her figure slumped. "Disposable? Me?" she muttered. Her sadness flashed to anger for a quick second. "I don't care if you leave. I hate you," she screamed at him, her fists clenched. She ran past Sasuke, who looked a little shocked, and kept running as she left the cabin. Tears streaked down her face as she ran. _[I'll leave him before he leaves me...]_

Ino came in the room, looking flustered and said, "What did you do to her?" Sasuke didn't answer and just walked past her. Ino growled and grabbed his arm, successfully stopping him. "You hurt her and now she left. She has the Akatsuki after her, she's a beautiful FEMALE running around, attracting rapists and you just let her leave?" Ino spat, letting his arm go.

Sasuke ignored her and walked off. Ino scoffed and said, "Well, fine. I'm gonna go find her." Sasuke said, "Let's go, Suigetsu." Suigetsu nodded and picked up his sword. Ino said, her brows furrowing, "You're leaving too?" Suigetsu said, "Sorry, Ino. But-" Ino frowned and said, "Fine. Now I see that it was a complete and utter waste of time even coming here. As much as it hurts me, I'm not going to cry because you aren't worth my tears," her tone even, with a hint of regret.

Suigetsu was stunned as Ino grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. She started running when she got outside, searching for Sakura's chakra, as it was raining hard. Juugo left, walking towards a lively village...

Sakura kept running, not knowing exactly where she was going, but not stopping nonetheless. She cried, her tears mixed with rain, as memories of five years ago flashed painfully in her mind. She stopped and the contents of her stomach was emptied. She finished throwing up and kept running. She was so distraught, she tripped and fell into some wet grass. She lied there, curled up in a fetal position, the rain pounding relentlessly on her body. She shivered, knowing that she was going to catch a bad cold and possibly pneumonia, but she didn't care. She blacked out as she felt a presence...

She awoke to see a crackling fire and figures moving. She opened her eyes fully, images of what happened flashing through her mind. She shook her head to clear those thoughts and realized she was still in her clothes, but they were dry. "Oh, so you're awake. I'm glad," she heard a familiar voice speak. Sakura turned to see a boy around her age, with cream colored hair and blue eyes. She sat up and gave a warm smile. "Temujin," she said, wrapping her arms around him. **(Author's Note: He's from the Naruto movie, go ahead and go to google images to see him, I can wait...saw him? Good. Move on.)** Temujin jumped, a little surprised with her instant affection, but then relaxed and hugged her back. "Sakura Haruno," he said as she pulled away. Sakura said, "I haven't seen you in such a long time." Temujin nodded in agreement, "It has been too long." Sakura stared at him and said, "You've gotten much more handsome then when I last saw you." Temujin blushed and gave a sheepish smile. He said, "You look beautiful, Sakura-san, as I remembered." Sakura finger-combed her long hair and said, "Thanks."

Temujin snapped his fingers and said, "Ah, I meant to ask. Why were you in the middle of the forest, passed out in the rain? Why weren't you in Konoha?" Sakura told him all about her goal to get her comrade back. "Ah, you and Naruto's comrade. Well, I understand. But it's not safe to do it alone," he advised her. Sakura said, "Right, but I'm going back to Konoha anyway," not really wanting to tell him the full story. Temujin nodded and stood up. He held out his hand and she took it, standing up. "Thanks for helping me, Temujin, I really appreciate it," she said, smiling brightly.

A man walked over and said, "Temujin-san, the others were wondering who she was." Temujin said, "She's a Konoha ninja, Sakura Haruno, the one that helped us in our goal to create a utopia, along with Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara." The man nodded and said, "She's a beautiful woman. Will she be your new wife?" Temujin instantly blushed and said, "Ah, no. She is a comrade of mine. That's all." Sakura giggled at his embarrassed expression. Then she gave a small sneeze. "There's the cold I knew I was going to get," she said, a little annoyed by her stupidity.

Temujin said, "If you don't mind our company, you could stay with us until you're feeling better." Sakura thought it over. [Well, it's not like I can heal a cold with my abilities. Besides, I don't want to have to face Sasuke yet.] She turned to Temujin and said, "I would love to." Temujin said, "Great. To be honest, I really did miss you guys." Sakura said, "We've missed you too. By the way, where is that ferret?" Temujin said, his eyes a little sad, "He died a couple of weeks ago. He died of old age, I'm guessing."

Sakura said, "Oh, I'm sorry." Temujin said, "Betsuni. He will be missed greatly." Sakura sighed and said, "Yeah...oh, how come you guys are here? I thought you were on the other side of the world, traveling." Temujin grinned and said, "Well, we came here to visit you guys, but Naruto was on a mission and Shikamaru was helping his father at his job, and you're here, so I'm glad I at least got to see one of you guys." Sakura giggled and gave him another hug and said, "I'm glad I got to see you too."

They sat and laughed about all kinds of things and soon the others joined them. "...and I said Naruto, if you can find my mirror, then I'll give you a kiss. He looked all over the place for it, but couldn't find it. He got so depressed, I just had to give him a kiss. He instantly cheered up and it was just so cute when he blushed," Sakura said, a smile playing on her lips. Everyone chuckled in amusement. Temujin said, "It's time for dinner." Everyone ate and shared their own tales and stories. After dinner, Sakura said, "That was delicious, thank you, Temujin." Temujin nodded and said, "No problem."

Sakura was alerted by four chakras and stood up. Temujin looked at her and said, "Something wrong?" Sakura said, "Be quiet for a second, please."

All of a sudden, they heard a high-pitched yell.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" "SAKU-CHAN!" she heard 2 familiar voices. She was shocked to see Ino and Naruto running up to her. Naruto pulled her into a huge hug and said, "I was so worried about you, Sakura-chan." Sakura sweatdropped and said, "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto said, "Ino came to get me in the middle of my mission to tell me that you went missing. I said screw the mission, I wasn't gonna leave my best friend alone." Sasuke and Suigetsu stepped out the bushes.

Sakura tensed up and Temujin said, "Hello, Naruto-san." Naruto turned at the sound of his name and it took a moment for his brain to process who it was. "Temujin, is that you?" Naruto said incredulously. Temujin gave a small smile and said, "In the flesh. How are you?" Naruto grinned and said, "Great, it's been a while." Temujin said, "I spotted your beautiful friend, Sakura in the rain and I just had to help her, after all, she helped me and I was a complete stranger." Sakura gave a sweet smile and said, "And I'm grateful." Sasuke watched the exchange between the three in mild interest. Naruto said, turning to Sakura, "I heard you left because Sasuke-teme was being the asshole he always is." Sasuke ignored him and Sakura said, "Well, yeah, he was," shooting Sasuke an apologetic look.

Temujin was confused. "Uh, who is Sasuke?" Sakura said, motioning to Sasuke, "The comrade I was telling you about." Temujin nodded in realization and said, "Ah. Is he going back with you to Konoha?" Naruto continued, "Yeah, Sakura-chan is in love with that teme, but I have no clue what she sees in the soulless smartass." Sakura blushed and Temujin chuckled. Sakura turned to Sasuke and said, "What do you want? I thought you were going to leave. That's what you want, right?" Sasuke didn't know what to say. Suigetsu said, "We were worried about you, Sakura. It was ALL Sasuke's idea." Sasuke glared at Suigetsu, who shrugged.

Ino said, smiling embarrassedly, "I got mad at Su-kun, and ran out. When they caught up to me, he told me that they were leaving to go find you. You can only imagine how stupid I felt." Everyone laughed and Temujin put his arm around Sakura's shoulders. Sasuke didn't like the contact between the two and glared.

Sasuke said something to Suigetsu and walked off. Sakura wanted to call after him, but bit her tongue. Suigetsu whispered in Ino's ear and then sat down. Ino said, "Saku, Sasuke wants to talk to you, alone." Sakura was surprised and she said, "Okay...I'll be right back, Temujin." Temujin smiled and said, "Sure thing." Naruto said, "So Temujin, what have you been doing all these years...?"

Sakura jogged to catch up to Sasuke, who was leaning calmly against a tree. She stopped and crossed her arms. "Well?" she said, narrowing her eyes. Sasuke said, his voice saying her name silkily, "Sakura." Sakura frowned and said, "What is it?" Sasuke said, with slight difficulty, "Do you still love me?" Sakura's eyes softened, but her voice was hard, "Of course I do. Even if you are a heartless jerk." Sasuke was the one who frowned at that. Sakura stepped towards him and grabbed his hand with both of hers. "And even if you don't love me, I will always love you," she said, her voice smooth and sad. Sasuke muttered, "I do love you." Sakura said, "You hardly act like it. No affection most of the time, always pushing me away." Sasuke pulled Sakura to his body. "Just be quiet," he whispered. He had his arms around her waist and his lips dangerous close to her neck. "I love you, Sakura, and you know that. I don't want to hurt you, but with my revenge still my number one goal, it's inevitable," he said, his voice low.

She sniffled softly. Sasuke rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. Sakura blinked rapidly to stop tears from forming. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I miss kissing you..." Sasuke took that moment to capture her lips in a loving kiss, very passionate and strong. Sasuke didn't want to stop, the kiss growing heated. Between kisses, Sakura managed to say, "Sasuke, I love this, but we gotta get back. Everyone...are waiting." Sasuke growled, "Fuck them." Sakura bit her lip to suppress a moan, as he kissed her neck, and said, "Sasuke...come on..." Sasuke reluctantly pulled back and said, "Fine."

They walked back, and Naruto said, "You guys took such a long time, what the heck did you have to say? Or did you do what I think-" Sakura gave him a gentle and warm embrace and said, "I love you, Naruto." Naruto was shocked and stopped his many questions. "I, uh, love you too, Sakura-chan," he said, blushing bashfully.

Team Hebi got ready to leave and Naruto said, "Well, I have a mission to finish before Baa-chan kills me. See you, teme, Sakura-chan, Ino, Suigetsu-san, Temujin-san." Temujin said, "Goodbye, Naruto-san." Sakura gave Temujin one last hug and a innocent kiss on his cheek. Temujin smiled and said, "Bye, Sakura-hime." Suigetsu's eyes widened and said, "Princess? Isn't that a little much, I mean Sakura's hot and all, but-" Sakura stuck her tongue out as Ino glared at him.

Temujin kissed Sakura's hand and said, "And if you ever need someone more loving, I'm here." Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks." Sasuke's eyes blazed with the Sharingan and Sakura pushed Sasuke away from Temujin, smiling innocently.

Suigetsu said, changing the subject as they walked towards to Wind Country, "Oh, yeah, Sasuke, you said Sakura was pregnant?" Ino's eyes almost popped out of her sockets and Sakura said, "What?" Sasuke gave Suigetsu a murderous look and Suigetsu sweatdropped and said, "Uh, my bad."

**Well, I was bored with this chapter, but if ya liked it, review on. Can't wait till the next chappie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the positive feedback, I didn't think you guys would like that chapter. I suppose you'll like this chapter even more, because I liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 17: Insecurity and Past Memories~**

Sakura stopped in her tracks, a few hundred feet from Temujin's camp. "It's pitch black out here, Sakura, can't we continue this conversation in the cabin or something?" Suigetsu asked. Sakura said, her attention on Sasuke, "No, we can't. Why didn't you tell me I was pregnant? And how do you figure I'm pregnant?" Sasuke sighed, running his hands through his hair in exasperation, "Kabuto told me. I didn't get a chance to tell you, my mind was elsewhere." Sakura said, "So my child isn't important? Something you can push to the back of your mind?" Sasuke's eyes blazed with the Sharingan and he slammed her into a nearby tree. Ino gasped and Suigetsu's expression didn't change. "I killed Kabuto because he threatened to kill you and OUR child. My mind was focused on protecting you two, and with all the things that have been happening, I didn't have time to tell you. I won't apologize for protecting you, but I will apologize for not telling you," he said angrily. Sakura stared at him and Suigetsu broke the silence by saying, "That was the most I've ever heard the Uchiha say...in all the time I've known him. Wow, Sakura, you sure bring out the socialism in him." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Suigetsu's true statement.

Ino burst out laughing after a second and Sasuke had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Sakura's laughter faded and she threw her arms around his neck. "I forgive you, Sasuke. We have a new baby, I don't know why I even got upset," she said, giving him a sweet kiss. Sasuke relaxed and Ino said, "Baby shopping, BABY shopping! I wonder if it's a girl or boy." Sasuke said, "Kabuto mentioned that it was a boy." Sasuke was actually glad it was a boy because he wanted to teach the boy to be strong and depended on Sakura to give him the love and care he needed, for the most part. He decided not to mention that he wanted at least 8 children. Sakura said happily, "Aww, a baby boy. Well, since it's a boy, I suppose I can trust Sasuke to name him." Sasuke hned, and said, "Ryusei." Ino said, smiling warmly, "Ryu-chan. I like it!" Sasuke scowled, ready to tell her off for that ridiculous nickname, but Sakura's giggle temperarily distracted him.

Sakura said, tucking a long pink strand of hair behind her ear, "And to think, when we were younger, remember, I thought you died after that mission involving Zabuza. I was crying and you just regained conciousness and the first thing you said was, 'Sakura...you're hurting me...' and I was just so happy. But I've never imagined you would ever love me or want children with me." Ino said, smiling, "Well, I didn't think I would leave the village and start liking a missing-nin." Suigetsu slung his arm around Ino's and Sakura's shoulders. "And I'm cool with three Konoha ninja's and one of them is my hot girlfriend," he said with a grin.

They all started laughing (except Sasuke, who gave a small smirk) and kept walking. Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke. She absolutely loved that gorgeous smirk he occasionally had, which was sexy and sweet at the same time. She stopped as a wave of nausea washed through her flat abdomen. Ino realized the look on her face, since she was there when Hinata began to show signs of being pregnant, and said, "Suigetsu, Sasuke, stand back." They moved out of the way just as Ino held Sakura's hair back as Sakura threw up. Suigetsu wrinkled his nose and Ino let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sakura stepped away from the mess and clutched her stomach in pain. Sasuke knew that it was morning sickness, and it was around 3am. He lifted her up and Sakura protested, "Sasuke, stop treating me like a child." Sasuke ignored her and Suigetsu could admit it was quite amusing watching Sakura get madder by the second. Sakura wriggled and tried to get down, her body feeling extremely weak. Sasuke knew she was getting pissed, but paid no mind. After all, it wasn't safe for his pregnant girlfriend to walk around the forest, unprotected and vulnerable.

Sakura worked so hard to get Sasuke to acknowledge her new-found strength and so far, he had been carrying and taking care of her the whole time she had been with him. She was too old to be treated like a helpless kid. She thought Sasuke felt that she was too weak to do anything for herself. _[ST: Except cry...*she thought wryly*]_ She sniffled and tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably and she started rubbing her eyes with her fists. Sasuke felt his hand getting wet. He looked down and was a little shocked to see tears raining from Sakura's glistening emerald colored eyes. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke questioningly as he slowed down and saw Sakura in his arms crying softly. Suigetsu studied Sakura with concern and then said, "Hey, Sakura, what's wrong?" Deeply worried about her friend, Ino covered Sakura's hand with her own. Sakura managed to mumble, "I'm fine, just sleepy." Sakura was unable to hide the sadness that crept into her eyes.

The tears didn't stop.

Sasuke said to Ino, "I'm going to talk to her when we get back." Ino nodded reluctantly and said, "I want to talk to her after you do." Sasuke hned. Feeling ashamed of herself, Sakura lowered her gaze, and put her hands over her face, where she cried more. They got to the cabin and Suigetsu and Ino went to their room.

Sasuke went into the master bedroom where he kicked off his shoes and climbed in the bed, still holding Sakura bridal -style. He leaned against the headboard. "Why are you crying?" Sasuke said quietly. Sakura sniffled and said, "I'm so weak and stupid...I try so hard to be independent, but it's useless. I'm scared that you won't love me anymore after a while...I don't know what do to..." _[ST: Even though he's holding me...and he is concerned for me...I can't stop crying...]_ Sasuke kissed on her forehead, waiting for her sobs to subside. "Why do you have to complicate things? None of that stuff is true, alright? I love you, and you don't have to worry about that changing," Sasuke grumbled, a little peeved that she trusted him so little.

Sakura buried her face in his chest and Sasuke set her in his lap, no longer holding her in bridal style. She looked up and said, "Can you show me that you love me?" He slipped his finger under her chin and lifted it. Sasuke was aroused by her warm lips so close to his, so he pressed his lips to hers sensually and they made love.

(It was 5am) Afterwards, Sakura, lying down in his arms, said, "I love you too. So much," as she kissed him again. Sasuke said, "Ino wants to talk to you." Sakura, holding the blanket to her naked body, gave him another kiss, and Sasuke groaned. He kissed back roughly and said, "Go on," knowing that she was teasing him. He watched her climb out of the bed with a giggle and slide on a silk robe from the closet. She left the room and walked to Ino and Suigetsu's room, where they were sleeping. Sakura couldn't help but notice that Suigetsu had his arm around Ino's waist and Ino's bra strap was showing. She came back in the master bedroom and said, "She's asleep. We should do the same." Sasuke didn't respond and she walked closer to him to see him fast asleep. She shook her head in amusement and climbed in next to him after shutting the door. Sasuke unconciously pulled Sakura closer, holding her tightly and protectively. Sakura smiled to herself as she drifted off.

Sasuke woke up, his eyes opening slowly. He squinted as sunlight lit the room. He looked down to see Sakura curled in his arms, fast asleep, her long hair covering most of her revealed bare breasts. He remembered that he didn't have any clothes on, but Sakura had on a pink silk robe (which wasn't tied). Sakura mumbled his name and he carefully got up, careful not to wake her. He took a quick shower and got fully dressed. Sasuke took one last look at Sakura and walked out.

He got in the living room. He saw Ino on the couch looking at a baby catalog. Sasuke said, "Ino, I'm going to be gone most of the day, so just tell Sakura I'll be back later. Do not let her train at all or do anything stressful." Ino said, "Got it, no training and give her the message," and went back to oohing and ahhing the book. Sasuke walked out of the door and shut it behind him.

Sakura woke up and was a little disappointed that Sasuke wasn't beside her. She got up and saw Sasuke's and her own previous clothes in a dirty clothes bin. She smiled and climbed out of the bed, getting in the shower. She washed her body, blushing as she remembered the events of the previous night. _[Sakura's thoughts: Well I did ask him to show me how much he loved me...but sex? I'll ask him about it when I see him.]_ When she got out, she put on a white V-neck sweater, faded light blue jean shorts and white boots. Her hair was waved and had a diamond butterfly clip in it. She walked out of the room and saw Ino looking at a baby catalog. When Ino spotted her, she ran over and said, "Isn't this the cutest sleepwear for Ryu-chan?" Sakura stared at the page and a smile spread across her face and she said, "Very kawaii. I'm gonna go train." Ino put down the book and said, "Ah ah ah, no training. Daddy Uchiha's instructions." Sakura raised an eyebrow and said, "That's hilarious. I'm going." Ino said, "Look Saku, I can't let you leave. You're pregnant and the baby needs to stay safe." Sakura frowned and said, "Ugh. Where is Sasuke anyway?" Ino said, "Oh, yeah, he said he'd be back later. He never told me where." Sakura said, "You needed to talk to me yesterday?" Ino said, "A girl talk. Here, sit down."

Sakura said, "Eh? You had sex with Suigetsu-kun?" Ino blushed and said, "Well, your moaning was stopping us from sleeping, so we thought, why not?" Now Sakura was the one who blushed that time. "I wasn't that loud," she muttered. Ino laughed and said, "Honey, you nearly woke up everything in the forest. If Sasuke is that good, I might need to get him in bed," winking. Sakura gave a playful push and said, "Yeah, right. So wait, what was the talk about? I know THAT wasn't it." Ino said, "Oh, yeah, I just wanted to say that I'm your best friend and you can tell me absolutely anything. I'm always gonna be on your side, even over Suigetsu and my parents. I love you as a best friend and I feel so helpless when Sasuke comes to your rescue instead of me." Sakura hugged her and said, "Well, I love you too and I promise that I'll come to you when I have any problems." Suigetsu came out of the room and put on his shoes. "Well, I'm gonna head out to find something to fight. After that, we need to head out to hurry up and find Sasuke's brother so we can kill him already." Sakura and Ino nodded.

Ino said, "My goodbye kiss." Suigetsu grinned and leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. "See ya later, babe," he said as he walked out. Ino smiled and turned to Sakura. "Oh, I just remembered...where's Juugo?" Sakura's face turned to confusion and she said, "Oh, yeah. I haven't seen Juugo in a while. I wonder if he's gonna come back." Ino shrugged and said, "Who knows? I don't really care because it's not like we talked that much." Sakura silently disagreed, but didn't want to talk about it.

Ino suddenly said, "I can't wait to see baby Ryusei." Sakura smiled and rubbed her flat tummy. "Me too, and I know Sasuke will too." She imagined a baby Sasuke running around and nearly squealed. Then she wrinkled her nose. _[ST: I just hope he doesn't inherit my hair color.]_

Sasuke walked through the forest, searching for Itachi's chakra. He had felt it the night before, when he was with Sakura, but he didn't want to alarm her, or worse, let her come with him. In case he died, he didn't want Sakura around because Itachi might kill the baby or kidnap her. Sasuke was determined that when/if he died, he would take Itachi with him. He stopped when he could feel Itachi's chakra a few hundred feet away. He stopped and called out, "Itachi, I know you're here. Show yourself." Itachi appeared in front of him and said, his voice in a monotone, "Hello, little brother. I suppose it's time for you to try to kill me. It won't be easy. But don't worry, I'll take good care of Sakura shall you fail." Sasuke repeated a mantra in his head. _[ST: Keep your temper in check. Don't let him get to you. Stay calm.]_ Itachi saw that Sasuke wasn't faltering, so he said, "I wonder how strong the kunoichi and my child will be." Sasuke merely twitched on the outside, but on the inside, he was getting angry. He decided to initiate the fight since it was obvious that Itachi wasn't. He stood in a battle stance, running his plans over in his head. Then, he activated the Sharingan...

**I'm gonna stop because the fight (with a shocking twist) is the next chapter. Be ready for it and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here's the chapter everyone was waiting for. The fight between the Uchiha brothers...(with the shocking twist of course). I worked hard on this chapter, even if it is short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 18: Special fight~**

Sasuke activated the Sharingan. He put in some hand signs and a dragon made of earth and grass came towards Itachi. Itachi swiftly dodged out of the way and in Itachi's distraction, Sasuke used a shadow clone jutsu. Itachi was amused, to say the least and clapped his hands together, mumbling something under his breath. Sasuke made a mental note to pay extra attention if he expected to defeat his brother. Sasuke decided to try his plan, so he used his Shadow clone to try to fight Itachi head on. Sasuke's clone threw kunai bombs at Itachi, which Itachi avoided easily. Sasuke watched Itachi carefully and the shadow clone poofed as black flames engolfed it. Sasuke stepped out from the tree he was hiding behind and ran at Itachi. Itachi raised his eyebrow, knowing that Sasuke knew that a head-on attack was useless. Itachi decided that trapping Sasuke in the Mangekyou was a quick way to weaken his brother. Sasuke roared as he tried to use taijutsu on his brother. Itachi said, his face completely hard and emotionless, "You cannot hope to defeat me with taijutsu, as I have always bested you in speed and agility." Itachi reached forward in a flash and slammed Sasuke into a rock wall. Sasuke coughed as blood dribbled down his chin. Itachi stared Sasuke dead in the eye and Sasuke froze.

_The Mangekyou world was a dark red, with a tall wooden pole surrounded by nothingness. Sasuke breathed heavily and Itachi's voice seeming came from nowhere. "Relive your fear again, brother..." Sasuke found himself in the Leaf village, corpses scattered everywhere. Sasuke swallowed hard, trying to keep himself calm. His younger self looked around in terror. "Uncle...Auntie..." Sasuke followed after the child version of himself as he ran to the main Uchiha compound. "Mother...Father..." "Don't come in here, Sasuke..." Little Sasuke slid open the door to see a dark figure standing over his parent's dead bodies. Sasuke knew that it was now or never. He used a forbidden jutsu and the faux world faded away. Sasuke was back in the forest and Itachi was on his knees, clutching his eye in pain._

Sasuke brushed off the cold shiver that crawled up his spine. He carefully built up the chakra needed for the Chidori. "Naruto told me that the Mangekyou was your weakness. You said ties only held me back. Seems like they were an asset in this case," Sasuke said, his eyes filled with hatred and scorn. "It's over..."

Sakura immediately shot up and slipped on her shoes. Ino looked at her in confusion and said, "Where are you going?" Sakura pulled on her fingerless gloves and said, "Can't you feel that chakra? It's Itachi. I feel Sasuke's chakra too. They're fighting, I think." Ino got up and grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere. Sasuke said to keep you here and that's what I'm going to do." Sakura felt a pang of anger. "Let me go, I'm not going to let him die," she said, glaring at Ino. Ino said, "I'm not going to let you get hurt either." Sakura snatched her arm away and walked towards the door. Ino stood in front of her and Sakura pushed her with her index finger. Ino fell hard, giving Sakura the chance to run out. Ino scrambled up and said, "Sakura!" Sakura kept running, her mind racing as she thought about Sasuke's words.

_'If I don't die when I fight Itachi, we can stay together as a couple.'_ Sakura breathed heavily as she ran towards the two chakras. _[I won't let him die. I WON'T.]_ She ran faster when she felt Ino's chakra not too far behind her. She stopped when she spotted Sasuke on his knees and Itachi poking him in his forehead. Sakura feared the worst, so she yelled out Sasuke's name. Itachi fell over and didn't move. She ran over to Sasuke, who was still on his knees, but slouching. She was absolutely stunned to see tears running down Sasuke's face. Sasuke was staring forward, his expression pained and his eyes slightly widened. Sakura didn't know what was wrong, but she kneeled down and pulled him into a warm embrace. Kakashi's words rung through their minds.

_'Revenge and hatred only brings emptiness.'_

Sasuke was forcefully pulled from his thoughts when he felt Sakura hug him protectively. He regained his composure, his tears being wiped away by Sakura. Sakura said softly, "Come on Sasuke, let's go." Sasuke nodded absently and Sakura slung his arm over her shoulder and started walking towards the cabin. Ino came out of the bushes, along with Suigetsu and said, "Is he...alright?" Sakura glared angrily and brushed past her, making Ino frown. Suigetsu was confused and said, "What's wrong, Sakura?" Sakura kept walking, but said, "I'm not mad at you, Suigetsu-kun." Suigetsu shrugged and said, "Eh, good enough for me." He sweatdropped as Ino glared at him and jogged to catch up with Sakura. "BUT...uh, you mad at Ino?" he said, glancing back at Ino. Sakura said sarcastically, "Not at all. I mean, why would I be? She didn't do anything. She didn't LET ME HELP SASUKE. She didn't care about the fact that I love Sasuke and I would DIE for him. Yeah, she didn't do a damn thing."

Suigetsu shrugged, "The floor is all yours, Ino." Ino said exasperatedly, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I was only doing what Sasuke asked. I thought about you and Ryusei's safety, that's all." Sakura kept walking, but she said, "Well, butt out. I can handle myself. I'm not going to argue because right now, Sasuke needs me." Ino let out a breath as Sakura trudged off, still holding on tight to Sasuke.

They got back to the cabin, where Sasuke had almost gone back to his normal self. Sakura went back to the master bedroom with him. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed. He stared, his mind running a thousand miles a second. Sakura knew 'It's gonna be alright/okay' was pointless and a complete lie. 'Are you okay?' was a stupid question, and talking to him was out of the question. She sat beside him and said gently, "I'm here for you." It was the truth.

_~Flashback~_

_"It's over," Sasuke growled. He used hands signs to create the Chidori, while Itachi was still weakened. He charged towards him, memories flashing through his head. Itachi giving him piggyback rides, Itachi giving him a talk about their father, Itachi smiling at him... Itachi flinched unconsciously. He smiled at Sasuke warmly, even as the Chidori pierced his heart. Sasuke's chest thumped painfully at the familiar smile. Itachi coughed up blood and Sasuke couldn't hide the guilty and upset expression that crossed his features. Even as he was dying slowly, Itachi poked him in the forehead, a loving gesture Sasuke knew all too well. Itachi said, smiling sadly, "I'm sorry, little brother." His eyes drooped as blood leaked out from the gash in his chest. "SASUKE!" Sasuke heard someone yell his name, but his throat was dry and he couldn't speak. His mind was a complete blank and he could see the brother that he used to know and respect. Itachi fell sideways, a soft thud sounding as his limp body hit the soft dirt. His heart stopped and he closed his eyes._

_Sasuke couldn't stop the tears that escaped from his eyes. They rained from his onyx eyes as he stared at his onii-san's motionless body. [Big Brother...Why?...]_

_~End of flashback~_

Sasuke awoke from his thoughts to see Sakura, with the same sad smile that Itachi had, and almost started crying again. He couldn't understand why Itachi apologized. He cleared his throat and said, "Are...are you alright, Sakura?" He didn't want his carelessness to get Sakura or Ryusei hurt. Sakura shook her head and said, "No...I'm not." Sasuke stood up, his body feeling heavy and scanned her for any injuries. "Where does it hurt?" he said, staring at her. Sakura chuckled painfully and said, "Right here," lying her hand over her heart. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Then they softened. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Sakura gave him a strong embrace, burying her face as she talked into his shirt. "I can't...it's not fair to ask me to do that...I'll always worry about you. I love you too much." Sasuke put one arm loosely around her back and said, "I...love you too, Sakura. And I'll always protect you. I promise."

Sasuke carried Sakura to the nearest village to check on her's and the baby's health. They got to the small hospital, where a doctor immediately checked Sakura in. **_(After Sasuke threatened him.)_** Sasuke was in the waiting room, waiting to see the results. He felt something running down his face and was shocked to see blood. He immediately went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes blazed with the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke was utterly and completely confused. _[What the...?]_

He turned off the Sharingan and sat back in the waiting room, thinking. _[How did I get it? Was it Itachi?]_ Before he could read into it, Sakura came out, followed by the doctor. Sasuke forced that to the back of his mind and said, "So?" The doctor, Dr. Nakamura, smiled widely and said, "Your girlfriend and your infants are fine." Sasuke nodded...then raised an eyebrow. "Infants?" he said, staring at the enthusiastic doctor. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha, congratulations, you have twins." Sasuke was surprised, and that was an understatement. Sakura squealed and ran over to him. "Isn't that great, Sasuke? A boy AND a girl." Sasuke gave a small smirk and said, "Yeah." Sakura said, a cute expression on her face, "Let's name the girl Hikari, please?" Sasuke said, "Hn. Alright." Sakura kissed him on his lips, "I can't wait to have them." Sasuke was amused with her happiness and just said, "Let's go back to the cabin." Sakura nodded as she linked her fingers in his, tilted her head slightly and said, "Okay," a bright smile lighting up her face.

Sasuke and Sakura got back to the cabin, where Suigetsu was training outside and Ino was cleaning up. Suigetsu grinned, showing a perfect view of his white sharp teeth, and said, "Hey Sakura-chan. What'd the doc say?" Sakura couldn't stop the gleeful smile that spread across her face. "I'm...WE'RE having twins. A boy and a girl." Suigetsu nearly dropped his sword. "Seriously? I bet you're esctatic about that, huh Sasuke?" Sasuke just hned. Suigetsu said, "Well, I'm gonna finish training, so you go rest, preggy." Sakura stuck out her tongue as she followed Sasuke in the cabin. Ino stopped cleaning and offered a weak smile, but Sakura kissed Sasuke on his lips softly and quickly and walked to the kitchen area, effectively ignoring Ino.

Sasuke walked to the bedroom, undressed and lied down in the bed. An image of Itachi flashed in his head. He trembled and shook his head to clear his head. _[ST: I've killed Itachi...now what?]_ The thought tormented him more and more. He had completed his life goal...alive. He had a love and already began rebuilding his clan. But should he go back to Konoha? That was the real question. Except...he didn't know how to answer that.

**Okay, I'm about done, cuz I have a lot of work to do in the next chapter, so yeah, get to reviewing and I'll update soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, the votes are in and everyone chose romance, so the action starts in the next chapter, WHOO! Here is all the romance you can take, without it being out of character. Sounds difficult, huh? Well, I'm just that good. Read ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 19: Fun Times...Arigato, Sasuke~**

Sakura walked through a field of flowers, her hair blowing in the warm breeze. There were flowers everywhere in every color she could imagine. She gasped softly as a black and white rabbit bounced by. With her ninja skills, she quickly scooped it up and scanned (with her medical jutsu) for any rabies or potential diseases. After she made sure it was safe, she held it as if it were a baby and sat in the soft, fresh grass. Since the sun was getting hotter by the minute, she dug in her bag and changed into a soft pink, hip-hugging skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh, a white blouse, and some pink sandals. She left her hair out, liking the feel of the wind in her hair. She let the bunny free and sat on a tree trunk, humming and twirling a flower. She slowed her humming when she felt a presence.

It was Sasuke. Sakura smiled and stood up, gracefully going over to him to give him a sweet kiss. "What are you doing?" he said, eyeing her outfit. Sakura said, "I'm having fun." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "Hn." Sakura giggled and said, "Don't you think Hikari and Ryusei like the sun? They're enjoying it like I am. They think their daddy should too." Sasuke sat on the tree trunk and motioned for Sakura to sit on his lap. "How come when I said to show me that you loved me, we were intimate? What did that mean?" she asked innocently. Sasuke took a long hesitation, before he said, "I would only do that with you, because I love you, Sakura." Sakura said, "Aww," making Sasuke blush lightly and turn his head away.

"It's gonna rain soon," Sasuke stated. Sakura didn't seem to hear him, and said slowly and teasingly, "How MUCH do you love me?" Sasuke closed his eyes, his head still turned away, "Stop it, Sakura." Sakura didn't stop, as she climbed on him, her legs behind him and and her arms around his shoulders. "Stop what?" she said, a wide smile on her face. Sasuke ignored her and Sakura nearly burst out laughing when she saw his blush. "Why are you so stubborn?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, after a moment. "I'm just like my boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. Stubborn as a tick. Now, can I have a kiss?" Sasuke's smirk didn't disappear as he gave her a deep kiss, one that made her moan. He pulled away and Sakura was flustered. Sasuke, highly amused, said, "There; I gave you what you wanted."

Sakura frowned and pouted. "Asshole," she said, turning her head away. "No fun to be teased, now is it?" Sasuke inquired. Sakura couldn't help the smile that creeped across her face. She stood up, and twirled, her arms hugging herself. She said, stopping and sitting on her knees in the grass, "Well, here comes an interruption."

Sasuke turned around to see Ino and Suigetsu walking a few yards away. Ino was wearing a purple kimono w/ red petals. Her hair was curled into an updo and she had light makeup on.

Ino said, out of earshot of Sasuke and Sakura, "But Suigetsu, what if she doesn't want to come?" Suigetsu said, "Hey, you're the one who pissed her off, so it's your job to fix it." Ino sighed heavily and walked up to the couple. Ino said, "Uh, Sakura, I know you're still mad, and I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to the festival. Me and Su-kun are going." Sakura said, staring at the ground, "Oh? And I suppose you weren't planning to invite Sasuke?" Ino said, "Well, uh..." "I was gonna ask him myself, but she wanted to make sure you were going, Sakura-chan," Suigetsu finished smoothly. Sakura nodded to signal that she heard. "I'll think about it," she mumbled.

Ino just burst out saying, "Look, Sakura. I said I was sorry. I don't know why you feel so mad over Sasuke when he's alive and well. What, my apology isn't good enough for you? Is that it?" Sakura shot back, "Fuck off, Ino, because you know that I love Sasuke and I always want to be there in case he gets hurt. When he was passed out in the hospital and he came to, I was so relieved. It hurts when I'm not sure if he's safe or not. You are so insensitive and I'm sick of it. Just because I didn't accept your apology immediately, you're not happy. Well, I DON'T CARE." Sakura stormed off, Sasuke following close behind her. Ino stood there, her eyes filled with tears.

Sasuke said, "Sakura." Sakura kept walking. "Sakura," he said firmly, grabbing her arm, pulling her into a hug. He felt something wet soaking his shoulder. Sakura let out a sob. "Sakura, stop crying," he said gently. "It's true what I said, Sasuke. All of it," she said between sniffles. Sasuke said, letting out a small breath, "I love you, Sakura, and you know I hate it when you cry." "I know," she wailed. Sasuke gave her soft kisses on her collarbone until the sobbing stopped. Sakura said, "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I cause you so much trouble and I-" Sasuke silenced her with a kiss. _[Sasuke's thoughts: From happy, to playful, to mad, and then sad. It's a good thing that doctor told me about her mood changes. I have to handle that.]_

They got to the cabin after taking a long walk. It was nighttime and the crickets chirped as the day ended. Sakura and Sasuke got back to the cabin to see Suigetsu eating a raw steak and heard Ino in the shower. Suigetsu stopped eating and said, "Hey, Sakura, Sasuke." Sakura wrinkled her nose and Sasuke grimaced at all the blood that was around his mouth and teeth. Sakura said, "So, how was the festival?" Suigetsu finished off the steak and said, "Well, it was cool, but Ino was out of it. I mean, she sulked most of the time we were there." Sakura shrugged and Suigetsu said, "Sakura. You're mad at Ino, I get it. But it would help alot if we knew how to fix it." Sakura made some miso soup. "Leave me alone for a while," she said, chopping vegetables.

Suigetsu said, "Alright. Man, I've haven't had any fun in a while. You guys wanna train or go swimming or something? I'm bored as hell." Sakura said, "How about tomorrow we could go back to Grand Valley and go swimming?" Suigetsu said, grinning, "Sounds good. How about you, Sasuke?" Sasuke just hned. Sakura said, "I'll take that as a yes." Suigetsu called out, "Ino, you want to come swimming with us?" Ino called back, "Sure. When?" Suigetsu said, "Tomorrow." Ino said, "Okay."

Suigetsu said, still grinning, "Ino in a bikini...I can't fucking wait." Sakura giggled and Sasuke shook his head.

Team Hebi ran through the forest, going to the swimming spot where everyone went.

Sakura wore a black blouse, black shorts, and her hair was in a ponytail. Ino wore a white half shirt, white shirt with a slit on the side, and her hair was in a loose bun. Sasuke was a little leery about letting Sakura flaunt around in her bikini with so many men there.

Suigetsu, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of the stares his girlfriend was bound to get. He just wanted to see Ino in a bikini.

They got there, with many people swimming and walking around. Sakura started to strip down, where she wore a black halter top and hip-hugging bottoms. Many men oogled her shamelessly. Sasuke took off his shirt and a group of women squealed.

Sasuke ignored them and sat down. Sakura bent over to put her clothes in her bag and a man whistled. Sakura rolled her eyes. A man, who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, walked up to Sakura. "Hello, beautiful. Are you here alone?" he said, grinning. Sakura ran her hands through her hair. "I'm here with my boyfriend," she said, with a fake smile. The man chuckled and said, "Well, if he's so stupid to let his gorgeous girlfriend walk around unprotected, then he's not a very good boyfriend." Sakura's smile twitched. _[Another sexist pig that thinks that women can't take care of themselves.]_

Sasuke was surrounded by females, who were flirting relentlessly. He didn't notice another man approach his girlfriend. Ino was with Suigetsu, whereas Ino was reading a magazine and Suigetsu was in the water. Ino wore a red bikini, strapless and her bottoms were a skort.

Suigetsu noticed Sakura standing with a man and looked to see that Sasuke had his hands full. He climbed out of the water and walked over to Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, is this guy bothering ya?" he said, eyeing the man suspiciously. Sakura, who was relieved, stepped over to Suigetsu, who put his arm around her waist. Suigetsu growled, "Get lost." The man sneered and then flinched at Suigetsu's sharp teeth.

Sasuke finally got the girls away from him and noticed that Sakura was standing with another man. He saw Suigetsu get out of the water and walk over to Sakura. He said something and Sakura stood beside him, where Suigetsu put his arm around her slim waist. Sasuke was relieved that Suigetsu took over his place, but he decided it was his time to step in.

Ino looked up from her magazine and saw Suigetsu with his arm around Sakura's waist. She felt a flash of jealousy...until she saw Suigetsu glaring at the man and the man frowning. She saw Sasuke approaching them and she walked over.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the man asked bravely. **_(I said bravely because Suigetsu is probably gonna kick his ass XD)_** Suigetsu said, still glaring, "And what if she is?" The man gulped and said, "Well..." Suigetsu said, "Nah, this isn't my girlfriend. She's my close friend. This is Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend." The man's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "U-Uchiha?" Sasuke said, seemingly out of nowhere, "Is there a problem?" The man said, "No problem here, Mr. Uchiha. I was just leaving." The man dashed off, scared. Sakura stepped away from Suigetsu and then gave him a hug. "Arigato, Suigetsu-kun," she said sweetly. Suigetsu blushed and said, "No prob, Sakura."

Ino got over to them and said, "Something wrong?" Suigetsu said, with a huge grin, "I handled it." _[Sui's thoughts: And I got to touch Sakura. She was soft.]_ Ino said, "Oh, okay." Sakura smiled and stepped towards Ino. "That idiot was trying to hit on me. He was ugly though," she said, giggling. Ino hesitantly smiled and said, "Yeah, he was ugly. And a coward." The two girls giggled and Suigetsu grinned. "Bout time you two are friends again," he said. Sakura said, "Hey, pig, race you to the water." Ino smiled and said, "You're on, forehead." Sakura gave Sasuke a sweet kiss on his lips. Sasuke put his arms around her waist. "Thank you, Sasuke," she said, kissing him again. Sasuke hned and Sakura said, "Okay, Ino, ready, set, GO!" The girls took off running, laughing.

A girl, who had blonde hair and green eyes, walked up to Sasuke. Her hair was short and stopped at her shoulders, which was curled. She had a high-pitched voice. "Hi, sweetheart," she said, batting her eyelashes. Sasuke ignored her. She tried again. "I'm interested in having sex with you," she said, barely above a whisper. Suigetsu looked at the woman and said, "Try all you like, but I guess it's fair to warn you that he has a girlfriend and he's a master at ignoring people." The woman frowned and said, "I bet I'm prettier."

Suigetsu looked at her chest, which was barely past a A-cup and her toes were crooked. "If it was a bet, you'd be broke, honey, because that's his girlfriend," he said, pointing at Sakura. Sakura was wet and her long hair flowed out of the ponytail. She ran over to Sasuke, right past the woman and Suigetsu, stopping in front of Sasuke. "Hey, Sasu-kun, I beat Ino in a swimming race," Sakura said, as gleeful as a kid. Sasuke smirked and said, "Good for you." Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke hugged her back. "Okay, I'm gonna beat pig to another race. So, Sasuke, try to have a little fun, ne?" Sasuke hned and Sakura kissed him on his cheek, and walked back to the water. She stopped in front of Suigetsu. "Hey, Suigetsu-kun, keep score for us, please?" Suigetsu shrugged and said, "Sure, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks," and ran off.

The woman said, pouting, "She doesn't seem all that great." Suigetsu said, "Yeah, maybe not to you. But she's my friend and Sasuke loves her. So I guess she is pretty great." The woman said, "I'm Miyu, by the way." Suigetsu grinned and said, "Nice to meet ya, Miyu. So are you still gonna try to seduce Sasuke?" Miyu said, "I still like him. But if he doesn't want me, I guess I should give up." Suigetsu said, "Yep. You're cool and all, so I'm not gonna destroy all your hope. Try all you like, who knows, maybe he'll start to like you." _[Suigetsu's thoughts: And maybe he'll sprout wings and do the chicken dance in a dress. Heh heh.]_

Miyu confidently walked over to Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder. "Um, Sasuke, I was wondering if you could teach me how to swim." Sasuke looked her in disinterest and said, "And why would I do that?" Miyu was rattled, but she still kept her composure. "Because I like you and it would mean a lot to me," she said, crossing her fingers mentally. Sasuke's facial expression didn't change as he said, "No." Miyu fought back tears. "Well, okay. I understand," she said stiffly, as she walked off. Suigetsu said, "Oi, Miyu-san. Come here." Miyu turned and said, "I tried, Sui-san, and he's so mean. But I still like him." Sakura and Ino overheard and walked over. Ino squinted at Miyu and said, "Su-kun, who is she?" Suigetsu said, "One of Sasuke admirers. She's confident and brave, I'll give her that." Sakura stood beside Sasuke and Sasuke pulled her closer by her waist.

Sakura said, frowning, "Sasuke's admirer?" Sasuke said dully, "DOn't worry about her, I think she gets that I'm not interested." Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura's waist. Miyu said _**(her face was like -_-)**_, "Don't worry, I do get it. What I don't get is why you like her. I'm clearly better in personality. Maybe not so much in looks, but if you're only interested in looks, I don't want you anyway." Sasuke scoffed and said, "It doesn't seem like you have much personality to offer." Miyu said, smiling wryly, "I have plenty of personality. Is it true that you're in love with her?" Sasuke said, "Hn. What of it?" Miyu said, "Nothing. Just curious is all." Ino said, "Well, now that you know that you have no chance, get lost. With your 'nails on a chalkboard' voice, I'm starting to get a headache." Miyu said, "You're one to talk. Why don't you go find someone to love you, ugly duckling?" Ino's temple pulsed. "Why you-" Ino said, stepping towards the woman.

Suigetsu grabbed Ino's arm. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that, Miyu-san." Miyu blushed in embarrassment. "I apologize, Sui-san. I didn't know," she said, bowing. "Why are you still here?" Sakura inquired. Miyu looked up, glaring angrily. "I can be wherever I please," Miyu said, clenching her teeth. Sakura waved her off, used to it thanks to Karin, and said, "Sasuke, come and put some sunscreen on me, I wouldn't want to burn." Sasuke walked off with Sakura. Miyu's face puffed in anger and she ran over to Sakura. Sakura heard rapid footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around to get shoved in her stomach. Sakura's eyes widened and she bit her lip in pain as she fell in the water.

Miyu smirked in triumph. Ino's face was in pure shock. "Oh my Kami, Sakura!" Ino screamed as she ran to the water. Suigetsu frowned and turned to Miyu. "She's pregnant. And you just...Sasuke is going to kill you," Suigetsu said, glaring. Miyu's face nearly fell off. "She's pregnant? But I didn't know..." Sasuke ran to the water and picked up Sakura bridal-style, who was unconscious. Blood leaked from her mouth. _**(A/N: O.O)**_

Ino's face twisted in pure rage. She ran over to Miyu and kicked her in her face. Miyu, who had minor ninja skills, held her nose in pain, which was dripping with blood. Ino quickly put in some hand signs and took over Miyu's body. Once Ino was in her body, she jumped in the pool. Ino didn't hold her breath and quickly switched back over to her own body. It took Miyu a few seconds to realize that she wasn't on land and she struggled for air...but she couldn't swim. Miyu flailed and kicked, trying to get to the top. She coughed and water flowed in her nose and mouth. _[Miyu's thoughts: I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!]_ She nearly went unconscious before a hand pulled her out. When she reached the surface, she coughed violently. She opened her eyes and saw Sakura standing over her.

"Thanks Miyu, you were awesome," Sakura said, with a smile. Miyu's face burst into a grin. "Ya really think so? You're welcome, Sakura," Miyu smiled, accepting Sakura's hand as she stood up. Ino's face turned into absolute shock and confusion. "Hey, you really thought I was gonna forgive you that easily, pig?" Sakura said, smiling evilly. Suigetsu started laughing, "Ah, she fell for it. That was too rich." Miyu and Suigetsu high-fived. Ino's face was still stuck in shock. She finally forced her lips to move, "But...wha...how...HUH?"

Sasuke decided to explain. "Sakura didn't think that a apology was enough, so she asked this rogue ninja that I knew to play a trick on you to see how far you would go for your friendship. I got dragged into this mess." Sakura walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on his lips. "Well, thank you, Sasu, I appreciate it," she said, smiling brightly. Miyu said to Ino, her voice a normal octave, "No offense, darling, but you can't beat me. I'm stronger than I look." Ino found her voice and said, "You were in on this, too Suigetsu?" Suigetsu shrugged and said, "Hey, I wanted to have some fun. So, yeah. Sorry, babe." Ino stuttered, "A-and what about the man hitting on Sakura. That was a joke, too?" Sakura said, "Oh that? No, he was really trying to get me to go out with him." Ino sighed heavily, "I feel so stupid." Sakura patted her on the shoulder, "Hey, at least I forgive you now." Ino glared and said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks." Sakura and Miyu burst out in giggles and soon, Ino joined them. "Okay, fine, I deserved it," Ino said, sticking out her tongue.

Miyu shook hands with everyone and went on her way. "Sasu, I need sunscreen," Sakura said. They sat down and Sasuke lotioned her smooth body.

Suigetsu gave Ino a kiss on the lips. "I won't do that anymore, babe," Suigetsu said, still grinning. _[Suigetsu's thoughts: Yeah the hell right.]_ Ino said, "You'd better not."

**Okay this chapter was the best one, (in my opinion), so please review and I promise to write even better chapters, k? Ja ne.**


End file.
